Eu posso ver por quilômetros
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Fic em grupo com Faberry. Rachel é cega mas tem expectativa pra esse verão, por outras razões do que a viagem pra Florida, na qual o Clube Glee está embarcando. Quinn se acha sendo a guia de Rachel.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/T: A pedidos, mais uma fic pra tradução, dessa vez I Can See for Miles da ElsBells.**

N/A: Só um lembrete, Rachel é cega. O título é uma música do Who.

Quinn não podia contar o número de vezes que ela tinha escorregado nas escadas dela no escuro. A maior parte das pessoas não podia. Você é muito preguiçoso pra ligar as luzes, então você navega cegamente usando seus pés para sentir as pontas dos degraus. Algumas vezes ela se pega no balaústre, gritando raramente usando palavras desnecessárias no processo. Outras vezes ela escorregava alguns degraus e caía de costas, rindo desesperadamente de alívio que ela não tinha dado cambalhotas pra morte dela. E então algumas vezes, ela julgava mal um degrau, perdia de vista o corrimão e ia rolando todos os degraus, antes de chegar a parar no fundo rolando, sussurrando de dor por dez minutos e tentando determinar qual lado era acima.

Isso podia ser acompanhado por um distante, "Quinn! O que foi isso?" ou "Ohmeudeus Quinnie! Você está bem?" Então ela se levantava, espanava a poeira e fazia tudo novamente em algumas semanas.

Isso era o que Quinn estava pensando enquanto via Rachel explorar seu caminho pelas escadas de Kurt para encontrar o resto do Clube Glee reunidos no porão. Ela imaginou como seria estar no escuro o tempo _todo_. Estar constantemente tateando o final do degrau. Deus, ela estaria coberta machucados.

Quinn foi tirada do seu devaneio enquanto Mercedes levava Rachel pro sofá e Kurt finalmente falava, chamando todo mundo à ordem.

"Ok, companheiros de glee! Eu farei isso rápido porque eu estou ciente de que alguns de vocês tem lugares em que preferiam estar."

"É! Por favor seja. Rápido, rápido, Hummel. Reservas no Breadstix e eu _não chegarei_ atrasada."

"O Breadstix sequer _faz_ reservas?"

Todos rolaram os olhos pra Santana. Brittany colocou o braço dela ao redor da garota.

"Seja paciente, San. Isso é tão excitante! Parece como Natal, sabe. Como todos estão aqui mesmo sem ter que estar! Eu espero que haja presentes."

"Ooh, Kurt, há presentes?" Tina se levantou do lugar em que estava esparramada no chão com Mike.

"O que? Não. Sem presentes. Eu apenas tive uma ideia incrível que gostaria de compartilhar com todos vocês." Kurt sorriu, construindo a antecipação.

"Cara, _vai_ logo com isso! Mais alguns minutos de inalação dessas velas tóxicas florais e eu vou desmaiar." Puck reclamou da poltrona.

Kurt bufou. "É incenso floral, Puck, mas claro que você seria ignorante em relação a isso."

Quinn estava começando a perder a paciência. Isso estava levando tempo demais e o 'incenso floral' estava fazendo com que ela quisesse vomitar, saindo de si uma vez que ela ficou confortável. Quinn não sabia porque ela percebera isso, claro, ela apenas percebera.

Tinha começando apenas há alguns meses, quando as duas tinham parado de serem inimigas e tinham se tornado cordiais, ocasionalmente amigáveis, companheiras de time. Quinn tinha perdido o interesse em Finn e Rachel tinha repelido ele em favor da sua carreira futura, então todos os três extremos do triângulo deles estavam agora solteiros.

Foi nesses últimos meses que Quinn começou a pensar em coisas, tipo como Rachel se sentia descendo um lance de escadas. Ela não costumava demorar-se sobre a falta de visão da garota, até porque elas estavam na mesma escola desde a primeira série, então isso era meio como sempre fora.

Quando ela tirava onda de Rachel nos primeiros anos do ensino médio, era por outras coisas, como a roupa dela e estatura, mas ela não podia parar seus "amigos" atletas de esconder os pertences da morena ou jogar raspadinha dela para que ela derrubasse todos os livros dela e passasse dez minutos procurando por eles no chão grudento.

Hoje, Quinn não tinha dúvida de que ela defenderia Rachel, como companheira de equipe, se ela fosse maltratada pela cegueira. E ela sabia que cada um dos outros membros do Glee diria a mesma coisa. Eles tinham se tornado uma família.

Aparentemente o pequeno discurso de Kurt estava agora influenciando seus pensamentos.

"... somos uma família agora. Nós trabalhamos tão duro esse ano e Nova York foi incrível, mas isso foi patrocinado pela escola. Eu acho que o que todos precisamos para realmente nos unir pro próximo ano, é uma viagem pela estrada. Esse verão. Juntos. Só nós onze, um mini-ônibus e 1200 milhas de diversão!"

"Wow, wow, wow." Mercedes colocou as mãos pra cima. "Kurt do que você está falando? Você realmente espera que isso aconteça?" Ela olhou ao redor pra todos os outros do clube glee.

Maioria pareceu pensativa. Brittany parecia um filhotinho excitado enquanto os olhos de Santana cerravam-se em suspeita. Rachel tinha suas sobrancelhas unidas e Quinn estava apenas tentando não vomitar o incenso floral que parecia ter dominado o corpo dela.

"Kurt, isso parece uma ideia maravilhosa!" Ok, aparentemente Rachel decidira se jogar totalmente de cabeça. Kurt sorriu, acenando entusiasticamente.

"Espere, Rach, você realmente quer fazer isso? Eu quero dizer você não pode... Você não vai poder ver todas as paisagens. Qual é o sentido?" Finn perguntou.

"Ainda seria divertido pra ela!" Tina se intrometeu enquanto via Rachel hesitar. "Nós todos conseguiremos conhecer um ao outro melhor; haverá novas comidas, sentimentos, cheiros e coisas pra fazer. E todos estaremos lá pra ajudar Rachel."

Rachel sorriu com gratidão na direção dela e Finn pareceu acalmado por enquanto.

"Hum, Kurt, incrível ideia e tudo mas, quero dizer, como diabos nós supostamente pagaremos isso?" Artie perguntou.

Kurt engasgou. "Oh, eu deveria ter começado com isso! Ok! Primeiramente, meu pai acabou de reparar o minibus de um cliente mas o cara não precisa de volta por um mês, então ele disse que nós podíamos usar. Estou certo que todos podem contribuir pra gasolina, certo?"

Os outros componentes do glee concordaram vagamente.

"E minha vó tem uma casa em Key Largo, logo ao lado da praia. Florida pessoal! Paraíso, digo a vocês! Isso nos forçará a ficar _bem_ próximos, mas isso é sobre o que essa viagem é!"

"Wow, isso... realmente parece possível. E meio que divertido." Mike disse.

"Divertido? Cara, jet-skis, mergulho, gatinhas da praia, surfe! Isso vai ser malditamente incrível!" Puck exclamou excitadamente, seus olhos passando por todas as possibilidades que apareciam pra ele.

"Ooh yay! Eu fui à praia uma vez! Transformou-me em um lagarto porque minha pele caiu depois mas isso foi _tão_ divertido!" Brittany estava obviamente a bordo, e arrastaria Santana com ela, julgando pelo seu rosto sorridente mas exasperado.

Tina franziu o nariz em vago desgosto pelo que Brittany compartilhou antes, mas então concordou efusivamente com Kurt, gesticulando pra si mesma e Mike. "Nós estamos dentro!"

"Eu também." Artie disse, seguido por Finn "Eu mais tigo!"

"Oh Kurt," Mercedes suspirou. "Eu não sei em que maldita confusão você nos colocou mas eu vou ter que ir junto pra descobrir." Ela sorriu pra ele e ele aplaudiu excitadamente olhando pra Quinn.

"Uhh," Quinn olhou pra Rachel. A morena sentara-se direito com um suave sorriso no rosto apenas escutando o excitamento. Quinn não queria concordar em ir até Rachel fazer o mesmo; se a garota menor fosse a única a ficar pra trás, ela estaria sozinha o verão inteiro.

Kurt ficou impaciente e virou-se pra Rachel.

"Rachel? Ainda é sim pra você?"

Rachel se virou pra voz dele e inspirou profundamente antes de concordar assertivamente.

"Sim. Sim pra mim."

Quinn sabia que essa viagem poderia ir terrivelmente errada. Ela sabia que isso podia acabar em lágrimas e raiva, pneus furados, cheiros horríveis, claustrofobia e furacões, mas o diabo que ela seria a única a ficar presa em Lima pelo verão.

"Estou dentro." Ela disse simplesmente.

O quarto rugiu em aplausos e risadas e Quinn viu Rachel sorrir pela explosão de barulho que durou por mais ou menos uma hora, até que muitos planos ambiciosos foram feitos e Quinn tinha aguentado seu limite de incenso floral opressivo pro resto da vida.

-oooooooooo-

Finalmente era o último dia de escola, e, Quinn tinha que admitir que ela estava excitada. O dia depois de amanhã ela estaria partindo em uma viagem para o Keys com um grupo dos seus melhores amigos; no pior dos cenários todos tinham sido removidos do seu cérebro depois dela imaginá-los sendo comidos por tubarãos e peixes-boi, achou isso irracional.

Agora mesmo ela deslizava pelos corredores do McKinley se encaminhando para o almoço. Ela viu Rachel no armário dela, parecendo confusa e ligeiramente aborrecida e Quinn hesitou antes de se encaminhar pra garota.

"Rachel."

Rachel se virou rapidamente em direção à voz e sorriu ligeiramente na direção de Quinn.

"Olá Quinn. Como está sendo seu último dia de aula?"

Quinn deu de ombros. "Uh, está sendo ótimo. Será ótimo sair desse buraco dos infernos por um tempo, sabe." Ela gesticulou vagamente ao redor do corredor, mesmo que ela soubesse que Rachel não podia ver.

Rachel riu um pouco e se virou de volta pro armário dela.

"Sim, eu entendo completamente o que você diz, Quinn."

Quinn estudou a garota menor, que agora parecia estar vasculhando o piso do seu armário com seus pés.

"Você está bem? Você parece, hum, aborrecida..."

Rachel hesitou, mas virou de volta pra Quinn e cruzou seus braços sobre o peito.

"Eu acho... eu não consigo achar meu almoço." Rachel disse quietamente tanto que Quinn teve que se inclinar pra ouvir. A testa da loira enrugou-se em confusão.

"O que você quer dizer com não consegue achar seu lanche?" Quinn perguntou, igualmente quietamente.

"Eu tirei do meu armário e coloquei no chão por um segundo para que pudesse guardar meus livros." O rosto de Rachel pareceu ficar vermelho e ela baixou a cabeça. "Eu acho que alguém pegou... ou... algo" Ela murmurou no final.

Quinn não disse nada, mas seu olhar passou do chão perto do pé de Rachel por todo o corredor, o qual estava vazio agora que o refeitório estava cheio.

Seus olhos pegaram um jogo de 'futebol de maçã' sendo jogado por alguns atletas logo virando o corredor, um saco marrom balançando em uma das mãos deles enquanto eles gargalhavam para fora da vista dela.

Rachel pareceu tomar o silêncio de Quinn por divertimento ou humor com a situação que Rachel apenas pareceu continuar a procurar por si mesma. Ela pensou que Quinn tentaria pelo menos ajudá-la.

Rachel se virou estranhamente e fechou o armário dela, forçando Quinn a sair do seu olhar zangado e de volta pra morena, cujos olhos cegos estavam brilhando ligeiramente com lágrimas.

"Espere, Rachel." Quinn colocou a mão no antebraço da garota, que estava recruzado de volta no peito dela. "Eu não – eu não o vejo em lugar nenhum. Talvez tenha sido, tipo, acidentalmente chutado pelo corredor ou algo do tipo."

Rachel levantou a cabeça um pouco, lábios levantados ligeiramente em surpresa, lágrimas diminuindo um pouco. "Acidentalmente chutado pelo corredor ou algo do tipo?"

Quinn parou um pouco antes de responder com muita certeza. "É. É como uma manada de elefantes aqui quando o sino do almoço toca. Estou _bem_ certa de que eu perdi um projeto de ciências do sistema solar uma vez no caos, um lanchinho seria nada."

Rachel teve que sorrir a isso e Quinn riu levemente enquanto isso. Ela sabia que Rachel sabia que seu almoço não tinha sido 'acidentalmente chutado pelo corredor' mas a garota estava genuinamente sorrindo em sua direção agora e Quinn amou isso.

"Venha." Ela disse, ligando seu braço ao de Rachel e deixando-a pegar a bengala encostada nos armários. "Eu comprarei seu almoço."

Rachel virou a cabeça rapidamente pra Quinn. "Não, Quinn, você não precisa –"

"Rachel você tem que comer. Está tudo bem, minha mãe me dá dez dólares todos os dias pro almoço de qualquer forma. Eu não sei se ela pensa que nós temos refeições cinco estrelas na cafeteria ou algo do tipo mas... você pode me pagar de volta se quiser, ok?"

Rachel concordou com a cabeça, "Obrigada, Quinn." Ela disse suavemente.

Quinn apenas apertou mais o seu braço no da garota e as guiou para o refeitório.

-ooooooooooo-

Quinn e Rachel se sentaram na mesa cheia de garotos do glee, os quais cumprimentaram as duas bem alto antes de retornar ao planejamento barulhento da viagem.

"Nove." Brittany disse firmemente.

Mercedes engasgou com o tomate dela. "Garota, pra que diabos você precisa de _nove_ malas?"

Brittany olhou pra ela sem vê-la. "Pro meu gato. Lord Tubbington é muito exigente." Santana concordou sabiamente ao lado dela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

"Oh, meu Deus, você vai trazer um gato pro minibus!"

No outro lado da mesa estava havendo uma discussão.

"Sim." Artie balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Nosso pernoite deve ser em Nashville. Lar da música country yo." Puck bateu nas costas dele e sorriu pra Kurt e Finn.

"Claro, nós devemos definitivamente _parar_ em Nashville, mas o único lugar que pode garantir um pernoite é Memphis. _Graceland_ pessoas. _Elvis Presley_." Kurt disse exasperadamente.

" _Rei do Rock!"_ Finn adicionou.

Quinn apertou a lateral de Rachel; ela conseguia dizer que Rachel tinha estado a escutar a discussão.

"Eu concordo com Kurt." Ela disse brilhantemente. "Elvis foi o primeiro artista do gênero rock´n´roll; nós não teríamos feito covers da metade dos números que fizemos se não fosse por ele."

Quinn sorriu.

"É, viu, até mesmo Rachel concorda!" Finn exclamou. Puck apenas suspirou e de boa vontade balançou a cabeça dele em direção à Rachel.

"Então, minha pequena princesa Judia e baby mama, vocês estão preparadas?"

Rachel quicou um pouco entusiasticamente enquanto ela tentava engolir sua comida rapidamente. Quinn se intrometeu. "Bem, eu não arrumei _nove_ malas," ela olhou um pouco ceticamente pra direção de Brittany, "mas eu estou definitivamente pronta pra ir."

"Sim! Meus pais me ajudaram a colocar tudo que estava na minha lista de arrumação, até mesmo eles tendo que ir em Columbus pra alguns itens. Eles até mesmo me conseguiram um gravador! Então eu lembrarei como a praia era uma vez que voltarmos."

"Isso é incrível!" Mike disse, projetado suas batatas amassadas pela metade da mesa. Quinn tinha que concordar; ela amava o sorriso no rosto de Rachel, neste momento.

"Ok, então de que horas nos encontramos no domingo?" Tina perguntou quando sua repulsa com Mike cedeu.

"6 da manhã em ponto. Minha casa. Minibus está com o tanque cheio. Nós temos mapas. Nós temos jogos. Isso vai ser _incrível_!" Kurt cantou.

Quinn apenas sorriu com a felicidade de todos. Ela definitivamente tinha que concordar com Kurt.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/T: Obrigada pelos comentários, Dani e Mell :) Obrigada camikarine por favoritar a história :D Fiquei pulando de alegria quando vi haha**

 **E aqui está mais um cap.**

Capítulo 2

"AiMeuDeus Finn! Você disse que podia dirigir um minibus!"

"Eu posso!"

"Você acabou de atropelar sua própria maldita caixa de carta!" Santana gritou pra ele do assento dela no fundo do ônibus.

"Okay, nos trocaremos." Mercedes disse, começando a levantar-se do seu assento e sobre um Kurt ligeiramente pálido no rosto.

"O que? Não! Eu consigo, gente. Apenas esperem; leva algum tempo pra se acostumar."

O ônibus pulou pra frente, atirando todos os passageiros pra frente.

"Até o momento em que você 'se acostumar' todos estaremos mortos." Artie murmurou.

"Uggggh, é cedo demais pra isso." Quinn gemeu. Ela mal tinha conseguido se arrastar da cama naquela manhã. Pessoas não deviam estar de pé antes do sol.

"Olhe, se nós tivermos quaisquer outros problemas antes –"

"Wow, wow, wow, o que você quer dizer com _nós_? _Você é_ o único que não consegue sair de uma garagem sem demolir algo." Mercedes acusou Finn.

Ele consertou-se de pronto. "Se _eu_ tiver mais algum problema antes de chegarmos à rodovia, nós trocamos, ok? Sério, gente, acalmem-se." Finn disse, sorrindo confiante. "Eu sei isso."

Todos grunhiram; quem quer que escolhera misturar Finn Hudson com minibus e caixas de correio precisava ter a cabeça examinada.

"Quinn, o que estamos fazemos? Realmente batemos em uma caixa de carta?" Rachel sussurrou nervosamente do seu assento na janela próximo à garota loira. Ela estava agarrando firmemente o braço da cadeira entre elas.

Quinn saiu do transe aborrecido Finn-dirigindo-cedo-na-manhã e virou pra Rachel.

"Sim, Finn meio que acabou de passar por cima da _própria_ caixa de carta, mas estamos na estrada agora. Ele parece que conseguiu pegar o jeito." Quinn a certificou, olhando ceticamente para o assento do motorista e Rachel concordou ligeiramente, soltando seu aperto.

Então Finn passou por cima do meio fio enquanto ele saia da vizinhança, jogando o ônibus pra frente violentamente. Rachel gritou e agarrou o braço de Quinn.

Quinn tentou acalmar o próprio coração e ignorou as explosões de raiva ao redor dela enquanto o ônibus pulava pra frente novamente, retornando ao nível do chão; ela alcançou a mão de Rachel com ambas as mãos e apertou com força.

"Está tudo bem! Está tudo bem!" Ela ouviu Finn dizer sobre um gritar frenético. "Meu chinelo ficou agarrado no pedal! Nós estamos bem."

"Sério, cara? Como isso afeta _o volante_?" Mike disse de volta, esfregando sua cabeça onde tinha batido na janela. "Nós passamos _por cima do meio fio_! Nós não aceleramos acidentalmente numa caixa de carta. Novamente."

Quinn mal registrando Puck abrindo seu caminho a empurrões passando por ela no corredor enquanto ela falava suavemente com Rachel.

"Ei, Rach, está tudo bem. Nós apenas passamos por cima do meio fio; eu sei que pareceu que passamos sobre a ponta de uma montanha mas estamos bem. Ok?"

Rachel focou-se na voz de Quinn, apertando sua mão forte.

"Puck está tomando o controle agora. Nós vamos sair suavemente fora de Ohio rapidinho." Quinn adicionou, sorrindo, enquanto Finn grunhia no seu caminho passando por ela e o minibus começava a se mover novamente.

Rachel deixou sair uma respiração profunda de uma vez e percebeu que eles não estavam rolando pela estrada em direção à sua perdição, sorrindo pra Quinn.

"Obrigada Quinn. Eu estava apenas um pouco nervosa, acho... sobre essa viagem."

"É?"

Rachel concordou. "Eu nunca estive longe dos meus pais, tipo, de forma alguma... e esses lugares são todos novos e eu meio que... eu sei que vocês são todos meus amigos, mas, estou meio que com medo.

Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou mais forte a mão de Rachel.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Essa é uma ideia incrível pra um estreito de laços do time, além de divertido e excitante; eu apenas não quero ser deixada, você sabe, pra trás no meio da excitação."

Quinn olhou pra ela por um momento pensando. Deus, ela estaria enlouquecendo agora se ela fosse Rachel. E se ela acabasse sozinha, há milhões de quilômetros de casa, sem o benefício da visão... encurralada por peixes-boi. Ok, o pior dos cenários estava de volta.

"Rachel. Eu serei sua guia." Quinn disse sabiamente.

Rachel riu. "O que?"

"Eu serei sua guia." Quinn estava sorrindo novamente. "Eu ficarei ao seu lado, ajudarei você a achar coisas, certificando-me de que nós não deixaremos você em Key Largo por acidente. Você sabe, esses tipos de coisa."

Rachel estava sorrindo abertamente agora. "Realmente?"

Quinn gargalhou. "Sim. Você sabe que você não é tão ruim quando você não está mandando loucamente em nós. Nós provavelmente precisamos de companheiros se nós vamos sair dessa viagem vivos, certo?"

Rachel concordou com afinco. "Sim, definitivamente."

Ela suspirou contente e as duas se acomodaram para as doze horas de viagem para Memphis, Tennessee.

-oooooooooo-

"Brittany! Se eu acordar mais uma maldita vez com Lord Fatso na minha cara, eu o _atirarei_ pra fora dessa janela!"

Brittany engasgou e sua cabeça se levantou do assento pra achar Mercedes. Ela rapidamente escalou sobre uma Santana adormecida e pelo corredor pra onde seu gato estava agora esparramado no colo de Mercedes. Brittany acenou curtamente pra garota, agarrou Lord Tubbington e fez seu caminho de volta pro seu assento.

"Está tudo bem, Tubby; eu sei que você nunca caberia naquela janela."

-ooooooooooo-

"Okay galera! Eu acho que agora seria um ótimo momento de jogarmos um jogo!"

"Berry, se as próximas palavras que você falar forem 'Eu irei primeiro,' eu chutarei você pra fora do ônibus."

"Rachel, _sente-se_! Nós estamos tentando dormir."

"Aaargh sem jogos no carro, por favor. Mate-me agora."

"Lord Tubbington acabou de mijar em mim!"

Rachel, você talvez queira se sentar, parece que você está traumatizando Quinn aí." Kurt deu um sorrisinho.

Rachel se inclinou pra trás, pra sair de cima de Quinn. A loira, agora que o peito de Rachel não estava pressionado no seu rosto, finalmente respirando novamente e retornando à sua cor normal.

"Você está bem, Quinn?"

"Mmhmm." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

-ooooooooooo-

"Puck!" Artie chamou, "Entre na próxima saída; eu tenho que urinar!"

" _Sério_? Use uma garrafa ou algo do tipo, cara, nós paramos tipo sete vezes e nós estamos só no maldito Kentucky!" Puck gritou de volta.

Tina ficou enojada. "E nós pararemos _mais_ sete vezes contanto que isso previna de pessoas se aliviarem no ônibus!"

Puck suspirou e entrou na próxima parada.

-oooooooooo-

Eles pararam novamente pra um almoço muito tardio no centro de Nashville, compraram alguma comida e se acomodaram nos bancos de Cumberland para comer, do outro lado do Campo LP.

Rachel tirou o gravador de som e virou para onde ela sabia onde Mike e Tina estavam sentados; Quinn ao lado dela, viu tudo com curiosidade, espantando moscas da comida sem atenção de Rachel.

"Então Mike, onde nós estamos hoje?" ela perguntou confiante, colocando o gravador na direção dele.

Mike sentou imediatamente, sorrindo. "Bem Rachel, nós estamos no bonito centro de Nashville, lar da música country como você provavelmente sabe." Ele disse profundamente, colocando uma voz de comentarista. "E é lar dos incrivelmente terríveis Tennessee Titans, cujo estádio nós estamos sentados em frente neste exato momento."

"E você tem um cantor country favorito, Sr. Chang?"

"Hmmm. Eu tenho que dizer que Johnny Cash é o cara."

Rachel sorriu entusiasticamente antes de se virar na direção de Tina. "E como você se sente sobre Nashville, Tina?"

"Nashville é _incrível_ , Rachel! Eu estou atualmente comendo um sanduíche grelhado de queijo, cujo gosto parece como anjos por falar nisso, e, estar rodeada por toda essa história musical é maravilhoso!"

"Eu definitivamente tenho que concordar. Obrigada Mike e Tina! Agora, Srta. Fabray," Rachel disse, olhando de volta na direção de Quinn, "O que _você_ está fazendo? Qualquer coisa que você gostaria de compartilhar sobre Nashville?"

Quinn gargalhou e alcançou a mão de Rachel para ficar mais perto de onde ela realmente estava.

"Bem, _Rachel_ , agora mesmo estou tentando mantes as moscas longe da _sua_ comida, a qual você tão pensativamente abandonada."

Rachel vacilou por um segundo.

"Mas sim, Nashville é maravilhosa. Exceto por aqueles velhos que passaram, que estavam vestidos em biquínis rosa chocante e gritando _Coal Miner´s Daughter_. Eu não vou mentir, eu fiquei um pouco assustada por um segundo."

"Bem... ótimo. Muito obrigada, Quinn."

Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, sorrindo e Rachel desligou o gravador de som. Ela então voltou pra perfeitamente limpa e protegida comida dela e começou a comer.

"Então Rachel," Mike começou, "foi sua ideia de conseguir um gravador de voz?"

"Não, foi realmente dos meus pais. Eu realmente não quis de primeira."

Quinn olhou pra cima curiosa. "Por que não?"

"Mmmm, sem motivo algum. Eu apenas não estava interessada nele." Ela tateou por um garfo, que foi dado a ela por Quinn.

"Sério? Mas é tão legal." Mike disse.

"Sim. Eu apenas... não quis que eu _tivesse_ que querer sabe. Além do mais, eu não precisarei dele em alguns meses."

Quinn cerrou os olhos pra isso e Mike e Tina pararam de mastigar. "O que? Por que não?" Tina perguntou.

Rachel hesitou e Quinn espantou mais algumas moscas da comida da garota. "Apenas... você sabe, nós estaremos de volta em Lima então e não há nada para gravar lá. Certo?"

Mike riu e concordou mas Quinn estudou o rosto de Rachel. Ela estava definitivamente desconfortável, talvez escondendo algo. Ela estava também prestes a colocar uma mosca enorme direto na boca.

"Espere, Rach. Aqui, pegue isso." Quinn ofereceu metade do próprio sanduíche na direção de Rachel. "Há uma mosca nisso."

Rachel enrugou o nariz em desgosto e deixou Quinn colocar o sanduiche na mão dela.

"Obrigada, Quinn."

Quinn sorriu, espantando a prévia conversa deles como 'febre de pensamentos loucos de viagem na estrada.'

"Sem problemas."

-oooooooooo-

Os outros garotos do Glee não pareceram afetados pelo fato de que Quinn tinha se tornado a 'companheira' de Rachel. Eles estavam apenas agradecidos de que a garota cega tinha alguém para olhar por ela na viagem. O fato de que esse alguém estava jogado sobre Rachel agora mesmo nos degraus do Auditório Ryman apenas deixou a situação mais interessante.

O grupo tinha acabado de passear pela 'Alameda Musical,' admirando as luzes e as pessoas, os restaurantes e os bares, música saindo de cada esquina. Eles estavam agora sentados nos degraus do Ryman enquanto Finn ia pegar o minibus do estacionamento há alguns minutos de distância.

"É isso. Já passou cinco minutos. Ele bateu o negócio e nós nunca vamos sair daqui." Santana disse.

"Apenas dê a ele algum tempo. Ele provavelmente, eu não sei, se perdeu ou algo do tipo." Kurt disse diplomaticamente.

"Perdeu? Nós podemos _ver_ o estacionamento daqui."

Kurt deu de ombros sem saber o que dizer e deu as costas pra todos. Ele pegou Quinn, de trás, passar os braços ao redor de Rachel antes de tirar um fone do Ipod da garota menor e colocar no próprio ouvido. O rosto sorridente de Quinn transformou-se em um de incredulidade e Rachel caiu na gargalhada, como se ela pudesse dizer o que Quinn estava pensando. Kurt estava bem certo de que ele entendeu as palavras 'Lil Wayne' dos lábios dela.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e balançou a cabeça. Deus, elas iriam ser um casal tão fofo.

Naquela mesma hora, o ônibus estacionou, não sem duas das rodas subirem no meio-fio claro, e, Finn pulou pra fora sorrindo triunfante. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando Puck passou correndo por ele e se jogou no banco do motorista.

"Bom trabalho, Finn," disse Artie, "Eu vejo que todas as suas luzes ainda estão intactas e você não está arrastando nenhuma caixa de carta debaixo do seu pará-choque. Eu decreto isso um sucesso!"

O resto dos membros do glee embarcaram no minibus, apenas tirando um pouco de onda das habilidades na direção do Finn e gritando excitadamente enquanto eles saíam de cima do meio-fio pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Kurt viu enquanto Rachel mostrava a Quinn o que quer que estivesse no iPod dela e a loira levantou as sobrancelhas, balançando a cabeça dela rindo. Rachel pareceu finalmente decidir-se por uma música enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no ombro de Quinn e se acomodava pra uma viagem de cinco horas pra Memphis.

-oooooooooooo-

Sete horas e meia depois, à meia noite, o minibus virou em um hotel a meia hora de Graceland.

"Puck! É contramão! Você não pode ir por aqui!"

"Cara, pare!"

"AimeuDeus tem um carro vindo!"

"O que? Onde diz –ohputamerda!"

Então, depois de quase não evitar uma colisão de frente, todo o Clube Glee cambaleou pelos degraus pra sair, Kurt aterrissando literalmente de cara na sarjeta e Santana graciosamente tropeçando nele com os joelhos dela nas costas dele. Eles cansadamente entraram e pegaram dois quarto, quatro camas duplas mais dois sofás-cama.

Puck, que tinha dirigido o dia todo, colapsou imediatamente em uma das camas enquanto os outros atordoamente arrastaram as bagagens deles.

"Brittany, só pra você saber, estou colocando Lord Fatso aqui, ok?" Mercedes disse calmamente, gesticulando pra um pequeno armário que segurava a TV.

"O que? Não, por que?" Brittany perguntou depois de descobrir que Mercedes estava, de fato, séria.

"Porque. Aquele gato vai me sufocar durante a noite... e eu não consigo fazer ele caber na gaveta da penteadeira."

Santana encarou Mercedes, que tinha caído em uma outra cama.

"Venha Britts, nós colocaremos ele no banheiro."

"Uh, e se ele se afogar na privada?" Artie perguntou parecendo se divertir com a possibilidade.

Brittany pareceu horrorizada.

Santana grunhiu e olhou de volta pra Mercedes, que tinha adormecido. Ela deu um sorrisinho, "Você pode deixar ele livre, Britt; ele ficará bem."

Brittany concordou enquanto Santana puxava um sofá pra elas. Kurt se arrastou pro mesmo quarto, grunhindo e caindo ao lado de Mercedes.

No outro quarto, Quinn e Rachel subiram na mesma cama depois de discutir com Finn sobre qual horário o alarme deles deveria ser. Mike desligou as luzes e Rachel suspirou.

Quinn balançou a cabeça rapidamente para olhar pra ela. "Rachel?" ela sussurrou.

"hmmm."

"Você sabia que a luz acabou de ser apagada?"

Rachel sorriu ligeiramente e balançou a própria cabeça em direção a Quinn. "Eu consigo saber se está iluminado ou escuro em um lugar, Quinn, ou se é luz do dia ou noite lá fora. É realmente uma diferença pequena e muito disso é intuitivo agora, acho."

Quinn fez um barulho de compreensão e esperou mais alguns minutos. "Rachel?"

Rachel riu disfarçadamente. "Sim, Quinn."

"Como – quero dizer, você nasceu desse jeito ou... Como você ficou cega?... Você não tem que responder –"

"Não. Eu não nasci desse jeito, não que eu me lembre de já ter visto. Eu estive em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha cinco anos. Com meu pai. Nós ficamos bem, claro, exceto que meu nervo óptico foi danificado pelo vidro.

Quinn olhou pra ela na escuridão. Rachel tinha obviamente aceitado isso, tirando como ela estava falando disso tão bem. Mas então ela falou novamente, a voz mais suave.

"Eu sonho, entretanto. Passou cinco anos antes de eu perder minha visão então eu sonho com coisas. Tipo meus pais, eu sei qual é a aparência deles. Eu sonho com a nossa antiga casa e o parque e filmes que nós costumávamos ver juntos. E... eu sonho com você."

A mandíbula de Quinn caiu em surpresa. "Você... sonha comigo?"

Rachel sorriu. "Nós fizemos a pré-escola juntas."

Quinn ainda parecia chocada. "Nós estivemos?"

"É. Eu acho que você é provavelmente tão bonita agora quanto você era adorável naquela época."

Quinn ficou vermelha, ouvindo com atenção.

"Eu sonho com uma grande sala azul onde brincávamos. E eu desenho esse trem de brinquedo, algumas vezes de formas, tamanhos e cores diferentes, mas é sempre um trem que anda em círculos. Eu também vejo esses valentões... sem cara, acho, que me seguem em círculos como o trem." Rachel parou e sorriu.

"Mas então essa loirinha doce vem e espanta os valentões e senta no chão comigo e vê o trem girar... eu gosto de ter esse sonho."

Quinn sorriu, vendo a felicidade no rosto de Rachel. Ela lembra daquele trem; era o brinquedo favorito dela e ela lembra da moreninha pequena que costumava sentar no meio dos trilhos com ela onde os valentões não conseguiam chegar até elas.

As duas deitam em silêncio por um tempo, escutando Finn roncar e Mike falar em seu sono, antes de Quinn falar novamente.

"Rach, houve algo que você disse hoje; eu estava apenas imaginando... há alguma chance de você poder... conseguir sua visão de volta?"

Rachel não respondeu a pergunta e Quinn virou a cabeça pra ver a garota respirando profundamente, sorriso sereno no rosto dela. Quinn sorriu também. "Doces sonhos, Rach." Ela sussurrou.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/T: Obrigada pelos comentários, e, a que você pediu vai ser a próxima, bae**

Capítulo 3

Quinn acordou na manhã seguinte ao alarme de um ataque aéreo. Ou algo que soava parecido com isso. Sério, desde quando telefones de hotel eram tão irritantemente altos? Todos no quarto estavam agitados, mesmo que eles não tivessem sido catapultados de seu sono tranquilo e aviltados com um medo irracional de um som que _ainda_ estava _tocando_. Quinn era a mais próxima ao telefone, ao lado de Rachel, que estava grunhindo no travesseiro dela cansadamente e os outros não pareciam ter se tocado sobre elas ainda.

Ela então percebeu que ela já estava metade em cima de Rachel de qualquer jeito, como quer que _isso_ tenha acontecido e apenas jogou o resto do corpo sobre ela num jeito cansado para alcançar o maldito telefone.

Quinn grunhiu em cumprimento e viu enquanto Rachel tateava ao redor dela, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Olá!"

Quinn já queria matar essa voz sem corpo sobremaneira felizinha.

"Esse é seu alarme das seis da MANHÃ!"

Quinn apenas grunhiu obrigada e desligou, errando o bocal e permitindo que o telefone caísse no chão. Ela deixou a cabeça dela cair onde estava e podia ter facilmente voltado a dormir jogada por cima de lado sobre Rachel.

Mas então uma pequena mão apalpou a face dela e tateou os ombros dela, até que começou a sacudi-la um pouco.

"Quiiiinn," a mão choramingou, "nós temos que levantar."

Quinn finalmente registrou os outros movimentos no quarto e a gritaria vindo da porta vizinha. Finn estava ajudando Artie a sentar na cadeira de rodas e Tina estava rolando Mike pra fora da cama. Ela pegou palavras aleatórias vindo da comoção na próxima porta, tais como "cale a boca," "sufocado," "pessoal," "matar você," "vadia," e "gato."

Quinn relutantemente se forçou a sentar e viu Rachel sair correndo da cama como se nunca tivesse dormido. A garota menor fez seu caminho até a mala dela, com maestria tateando seu caminho e Quinn saiu cambaleando da cama para ajudar a extrair o braço de Finn de onde estava preso no sofá-cama.

A porta que conectava os quartos abriu e Mercedes entrou, olhando ao redor.

"Ei, estão todos acordados?" Ela perguntou. "Kurt está tendo um aneurisma, dizendo que nós temos que estar na estrada em meia hora."

"Sim! Nós estamos todos acordados e ficando prontos!" Rachel disse entusiasmada de onde ela se trancou no armário para se trocar. Finn e Quinn, ambos, grunhiram.

Antes de Mercedes se virar pra sair, Quinn registrou o pêlo de gato dançando ao redor do rosto da garota e colado na parte de cima do pijama dela. Aquilo eram arranhões no pescoço dela?

"Hora do café da manhã!" Kurt chamou da outra porta, e, Quinn finalmente agarrou as roupas dela para se vestir.

-ooooooooo-

"Muffins, Rach?" Quinn perguntou enquanto elas ficaram na fila para o café da manhã continental do hotel.

"Que tipo?"

"Um... blueberry ou..." Quinn hesitantemente deu uma mordida no outro muffin sem descrição. Ela tossiu violentamente e Rachel bateu nas costas dela. Ela limpou a garganta, "Apenas blueberry. Eu nem quero saber o que tem naquilo."

"Okay. Blueberry está bom." Rachel sorriu e religou o braço com o de Quinn, permitindo que a garota maior as levasse de volta para a mesa do Glee no saguão. Quinn comeu o muffin dela e ouviu as conversas excitadas ao redor dela.

"Não Brittany, isso é Neverland." Artie explicou. "Você sabe, o local em Peter Pan. Nunca crescer, pra sempre uma criança..."

"Espere, então onde estamos indo?"

"Graceland!" Mike se meteu. "Casa de Elvis Presley."

"Mas... é aquele lugar com a roda-gigante? E os brinquedos e salas de jogos e coisas divertidas?"

"Não..." Artie disse lentamente, antes de sorrir em percepção. "Você está pensando no Rancho Neverland, Brittany. O lugar de Michael Jackson."

"Ohhh." Brittany concordou lentamente. "Eu quero ir lá."

"Tenho bem certeza de que você não quer, baby." Santana disse e distraiu a garota com algumas uvas.

"Eu encostarei o ônibus aqui na frente." Finn anunciou alto. Os integrantes do Glee trocaram olhares, encolhendo-se um pouco mas sorrindo e concordando vagamente. Quinn estava bem certa de que sua pressão sanguínea tinha atingido níveis críticos quando Finn disse a palavra "ônibus". Mesmo assim, ela agarrou a bolsa dela e a de Rachel e se encaminhou pra fora com todo mundo.

Com sucesso, eles saíram do estacionamento no minibus, apenas atingindo um cone de trânsito e por pouco evitando um pedestre no processo.

O minibus encostou no estacionamento de Graceland trinta minutos depois e os componentes do Glee saíram e fizeram seu caminho para a mansão pra um tour cedo.

"Cara, seria tão legal viver na Boulevard Elvis Presley. Eu apenas diria a todo mundo que encontrasse meu endereço. É, eu vivo na Boulevard Elvis Presley. Esse é o humilde lar do PuckMestre."

"É, exceto que você mora na Quarta Rua em Lima, Ohio, então _isso_ não vai acontecer."

"Cale a boca, Santana."

Enquanto os meninos do Glee encontravam o guia turístico deles, Quinn decidiu que ela preferia passar a próxima hora com vadia animadinha do alarme do hotel. Como alguém podia fazer o rei do rock´n´roll soar tão _chato_. De verdade, essa mulher não tinha alma, e o resto do grupo pareceu concordar. Finn, Puck e Mike se evadiram pra encontrar o Cadillac Rosa enquanto Tina, Mercedes e Artie tentava fazer imitações sutis enquanto a mulher estava de costas. Não envolvia muito; apenas falar de forma monótona e parece estar a segundos da morte. Santana parecia que ela queria se matar.

Mas, Quinn sorriu quando olhou pra Rachel. A face da garota menor estava atenta e pensativa e ela parecia estar aproveitando cada palavra da mulher robô. Quinn balançou as mãos delas entre elas e Rachel olhou pra direção dela com um sorriso.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois Quinn estava certa de que ela tinha deslizado pra algum estado de insanidade consciente-coma-andando. A única coisa a mantendo em um estado de mente semi-certo era a mão de Rachel, a qual nunca tinha deixado a sua. Quando a mulher disse, "Obrigada, nós esperamos que vocês voltem novamente," pareceu Natal. Um ano novo, uma nova esperança pro futuro. Regozijo!

"Bem, isso foi bem interessante!" Rachel disse confiante.

"Brincando um pouco rápido e solto demais com a palavra _interessante_ aqui, né, Berry." Santana bufou. "Alguém me mate agora."

"Está terminado." Tina disse, parecendo experimentar o mesmo sentimento de euforia que Quinn estava, agora que a tour tinha terminado. "Vamos achar os rapazes."

Quinn tirou seu telefone pra ligar pra Finn, soltando a mão de Rachel e andando um pouco pra trás dos outros por alguns centímetros.

Enquanto saiam da mansão, Rachel andou um pouco mais rápido, indo direto bater em um cara qualquer com uma bebida em mãos, derramando tudo sobre eles. Rachel engasgou e cambaleou pra trás, chocada.

"Olhe por onde anda, imbecil!"

"Ei!" Santana levantou a voz, correndo pra ficar na frente de Rachel, que estava gaguejando uma desculpa. Ela percebeu que a bebida era café; não era uma bebida agradável de se ficar ensopada. Ironicamente, era o oposto exato de uma raspadinha.

"Espere Finn." Quinn disse pro telefone e rapidamente se aproximando pra pegar a mão de Rachel, deixando Santana lidar com o homem beligerante.

"Espere Quinn, quem era esse? O que acabou de acontecer?"

Brittany pegou Santana pelo braço enquanto Quinn enxugava o café do rosto de Rachel.

"Você está bem, Rach? Queimou você?" Ela perguntou preocupada, checando cada pedaço de pele exposta.

Rachel balançou a cabeça em negativa, o que acabou sendo pra baixo, e o cara pareceu registrar os olhos sem ver dela.

"Espere, ela é cega?" O canalha pareceu que ia começar a rir. Santana o empurrou e Kurt se juntou à Brittany, agarrando o outro braço da Latina e a virando pra ir pra fora.

"Arranje a porra de uma alma!" Santana gritou enquanto ela saía pisando duro nos degraus, Brittany e Kurt ao seu lado. Quinn levou Rachel pra fora logo atrás deles; ela viu as lágrimas nos olhos da morena e foi em direção ao banheiro, vendo Finn, Puck e Mike correndo pros outros.

Quinn fez com que Rachel parasse na frente do espelho e enxugou o rosto da menina menor com papel toalha molhado. "Queimou você, Rach?" Quinn perguntou novamente, gentilmente enxugando as lágrimas dela.

"Mmm, não." Rachel murmurou.

Quinn a estudou por um momento. "Aquele cara é um canalha. Realmente, estou bem certa de que eu o vi chutando filhotinhos e empurrando vovozinhas mais cedo. Eu o empurrarei pelas escadas se você quiser."

Rachel sorriu ligeiramente. "Parece que você ia recorrer a isso mais cedo pra sair da tour."

Quinn riu agora que Rachel tinha lhe dado um sorriso. "Sim! Esconda seus filhotinhos, esconda suas vovozinhas; Quinn Fabray está entediada pra caramba."

Rachel gargalhava agora, e, Quinn a segurou em um abraço, respirando o cabelo dela cheirando a café, não importando-se de estar ensopado a própria blusa. Elas deixaram o banheiro, juntaram-se ao amigos dela, que estavam cheios de insultos criativos para o cara canalha bebedor de café e embarcaram no minibus para a parte final da viagem deles.

-ooooooooooooo-

"Em que estado estamos?"

"Texas."

"Arkansas."

"Florida."

"Ohio."

"Kentucky."

"Mexico."

"Ummm... eu não sei em quem acreditar."

"Nós estamos no Mississippi, Noah." Rachel interviu, um pouco aborrecida por quão pouco seus colegas de time conheciam sobre geografia. Se eles quebrassem, eles estavam _fudidos_.

"Como é que _Rachel_ é a única que sabe onde estamos? Ela nem consegue ver os sinais."

Rachel sorriu orgulhosa.

-oooooooooo-

"Finn, se você não parar de cantar _Hound Dog_ , eu abrirei a porta de emergência e _jogarei_ você pra fora do ônibus."

"Mercedes, nós estamos no Glee, nós _devemos_ estar cantando!"

"Ele está incorporando o Elvis por seis malditas horas, Rachel. Isso não é aceitável!" Mercedes irou-se. "Onde está seu gato, Brittany? Talvez eu possa treiná-lo pra atacá-lo... vendo como ele ama fazer sua presença conhecidas nos _rostos_ das pessoas."

"Mercedes! Ele tem problema suficiente pra dirigir desse jeito. Ele não precisa lutar com algum gato gorducho também." Artie se meteu.

"Espere, onde está Tubby?" Brittany perguntou. Todo mundo ao redor pareceu sem expressão; Mercedes parecia um pouquinho feliz demais com a possibilidade do gato estar desaparecido.

"Britts, onde foi o último lugar que você o viu?" Santana perguntou.

"Um... eu o levei pro banheiro na última parada... eu o coloquei no chão por um segundo e... Oh Meu Deus." Brittany pareceu horrorizada.

"Vire!" Santana gritou. "Finn, entre na próxima parada e retorne!"

"Isso é o que acontece quando nós temos que parar sete mil vezes pra ir ao banheiro..." Puck murmurou.

"Espere, talvez nós não tenhamos que voltar..." Mercedes disse enquanto Santana a encarava.

Finn passou por cima do meio fio na parada dez minutos depois e Brittany estava no banheiro antes de sequer o ônibus parar. Mercedes suspirou resignadamente enquanto ela emergia com o massivo gato nos braços dela e eles estavam de volta à estrada nos próximos minutos.

-oooooooooo-

"Você pode aumentar o ar, Finn?" Mike gritou.

"Deus, sim! Por favor, estou suando minhas bolas aqui atrás."

"Wow, Santana, isso é maravilhoso. Perfeito. Justo o que eu queria ouvir agora."

"Cale a boca, Hummel. Estou delirando da exaustão do calor. É como uma maldita sauna aqui. Não, na verdade é o inferno. É _literalmente_ o inferno aqui."

"Bem, você deve se sentir em casa." Quinn disse.

"Estou na verdade com bem frio."

"Outra palavra, Rodinhas, e você terá que andar de cadeira de rodas todo o caminho até Key Largo."

Artie calou-se e Finn aumentou o AC, depois, claro, de acidentalmente ligar os limpadores de pará-brisa, luzes, setas e radio.

-oooooooo-

"Nós não devíamos ter comido naquela espelunca no Alabama." Puck disse. "Eu acho que alguém está prestes a colocar os bofes pra fora por todo o ônibus."

Quinn podia sentir ele a olhando, mas, ao invés disso focou em manter seu almoço dentro dela. Ela sabia que essa era uma batalha perdida; era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ela manteve os olhos focados no ponto no assento diante dela.

"Quinn, você está bem?" Rachel perguntou cautelosamente. "Você não vai vomitar em mim, certo?"

"Não."

"não, você não está bem ou não você não vai vomitar em mim?"

"Não."

"Umm, alguém pode nos passar um... saco ou um balde ou algo, por favor." Rachel disse.

Kurt deu a elas um saco de papel marrom, repulsa aparente no rosto dele. "Eu não posso ver. Se eu ver, eu também vomitarei."

"Ai Meu Deus, eu também!"

"Ugh, Quinn, você vai começar um círculo imparável de vômito. Eu espero que esteja feliz."

"Muito. Eu estou na verdade fora de mim de tanta felicidade no momento." Okay, é hora. Isso está acontecendo. Agora mesmo.

Quinn se curvou e vomitou no saco de papel marrom. Kurt cobriu os olhos e grunhiu enquanto Rachel esfregou as costas dela suavemente.

"Apenas deixe sair, querida. Eu _sabia_ que havia algo errado com aquele bacon... Muito cedo? Okay, desculpe. Está tudo bem, querida, deixe sair."

Quinn se encostou de volta e fechou os olhos.

"Melhor?"

Ela concordou apática, amarrando a sacola antes que Kurt pudesse começar uma cadeia de vômito por todo o ônibus.

-oooooooooo-

Às onze horas da noite naquela noite, o minibus cruzou por Monroe County, Florida; eles seguiram a US 1, a Rodovia Overseas e chegaram em Key Largo. Destino final.

"Cara, você realmente deveria ter melhorado essa besta com GPS."

"Não é nosso caro, Puck. Isso seria vandalismo. Ou algo."

"Bem é melhor do que dirigir por aí perdido numa maldita ilha no escuro.

" _Islands in the sun, that is what we are..._ "

"Rachel! Agora não é o melhor momento para começar a cantar."

Quinn encarou Kurt e esfregou o ombro de Rachel confortando-a.

"Vire à esquerda!"

O ônibus desviou, catapultando todos pra fora dos seus assentos e batendo a cabeça de Rachel na janela. "Mmmm." Ela cantarolou, estremecendo. Quinn agarrou o queixo dela e virou a cabeça dela para examinar o catombo. No escuro. Então tudo que ela realmente viu foram dois olhos grandes, castanhos, maravilhosos. Ela tirou a mão do rosto de Rachel e decidiu focar na navegação.

"Como a casa da sua avó se parece, Kurt? E nós sequer estamos na estrada certa?"

"Em que estado estamos?" Brittany gritou do fundo.

"Uhh, pequena, verde, um pavimento e... eu não tenho ideia."

"Quão _pequena_ estamos falando aqui, Kurt?"

"Oh! Ali está! É isso! Vire Finn, vire!" Kurt pulou excitadamente, se segurando no corredor pra virada violenta.

Eles estavam preparados dessa vez. Quinn segurou a cabeça de Rachel no ombro dela enquanto o minibus virou à esquerda indo pra entrada estreita da garagem. Em admiração, todos moveram-se lentamente uma vez que eles rolaram até parar, não acreditando muito que eles tinham realmente alcançando o destino deles. Quinn não podia acreditar muito também. Ela pensou que eles iriam chegar ao Kentucky, talvez Alabama, sofrer um pneu furado ou uma discussão enorme e voltar enquanto as coisas virassem um caos e tudo em jogo daria terrivelmente errado. Isso era uma surpresa agradável.

Os componentes do glee começaram a pegar as coisas, e Quinn descreveu o que ela via pra Rachel, que estava sentada quieta ao lado dela.

"Bem, essa casa certamente parece... convidativa, Rach. Vamos ver, é verde mar, o que é realmente meio que legal. Talvez a avó de Kurt seja hipster. Uh, um pavimento; há um pequeno jardim na frente. Garagem pra dois carros. Parece que lá atrás dá direto na praia, mas está realmente escuro, eu não consigo ver realmente."

Rachel concordou excitadamente. "Vamos, levante! Vamos!" Ela pulou, empurrando Quinn com o joelho dela.

Todos cambalearam pra fora do ônibus e foram pra porta da frente, a qual abriu, revelando uma pequena e magra mulher com cabelo cinza enrolado e um grande sorriso no rosto dela.

"Kurt!" Ela disse excitadamente e o garoto foi empurrado pra frente pra cumprimentá-la.

"Oi Vovó!" Ele deu um abraço cuidadoso, sorrindo largamente. "Como você está passando?"

"Estou incrível! Apresente-me ao seu grupo lindo de amigos, o clube glee, certo?"

Kurt concordou e convidou todos a vir à frente, apontando-os e os nomeando um por um. Sra. Hummel os levou pra dentro da casa dela e começou a distribuir os arranjos de dormir. "Eu sei que vocês crianças devem estar cansados depois de uma viagem tão longa." Eles podiam apenas grunhir concordando.

Santana e Brittany clamaram o quarto de hóspedes com a cama dupla, enquanto Mercedes e Kurt caíram no sofá-cama da sala. Puck clamou o sofá menor na mesma sala e dormiu antes que qualquer um pudesse protestar. Isso deixava o quarto de solteiro com dois beliches iguais.

"Ai Meu Deus, Kurt estava certo quando ele disse que nós iriamos conhecer um ao outro."

"Venham caras, isso será legal. É tipo acampamento!" Finn disse, escalando uma das camas de cima. Mike e Tina olharam um pro outro e deram de ombros, falando simultaneamente. "Nós caberemos." Eles pegaram a cama de baixo enquanto Artie fazia o mesmo com a outra.

"O que restou, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou suavemente, segurando-se na lateral de Quinn enquanto era levada.

"Umm... Bem você pode ficar com a cama de cima e eu colocarei um saco de dormir no chão."

"Como acampar!" Finn disse, meio dormindo.

"O que? Não! Você não vai dormir no chão, Quinn. Nós podemos dividir. Eu sou pequena, nós faremos você caber."

"O que você está dizendo, Berry? Me fazer caber é um desafio?" Quinn perguntou brincando.

"Estou dizendo... Estou muito cansada pra pensar direito, então nós podemos por favor ir dormir." Rachel fez beicinho e Quinn a levou pra escada sorrindo. "Sim. Claro. Amanhã, Key Largo espera!"


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/T: Mais uma fã nova comentando haha :D To ficando famosa \o/**

Capítulo 4

Quinn acordou na manhã seguinte totalmente sob a impressão de que a cama tinha diminuído. Na verdade, _não_ podia ter sido tão pequena assim a noite passada quando ela e Rachel tinham subido pela primeira vez. Ou talvez _fosse_ pequena assim e elas tinham estado muito delirantemente cansadas para perceber isso. Talvez fosse o fato de que Rachel tinha encostado Quinn na grade que estava fazendo _parecer_ pequena. O que quer que fosse, ela se sentia bem, como se ela estivesse envolta em um casulo quentinho e ela deitou ali escutando os outros deixar o quarto antes dela decidir acordar Rachel.

Rachel se agitou quando Quinn gentilmente a sacudiu, abrindo seus olhos uma fração e parou por um momento, parecendo relembrar onde ela estava e o que ela estava fazendo, antes dela sentar-se rapidamente na cama, batendo na mandíbula de Quinn no processo. Quinn grunhiu e caiu de volta na cama.

"Oh Quinn! Mil perdões! Você está bem? Isso foi seu _cotovelo_? Por que seu braço estava ali? Deixe-me ver!" Quinn teve que sorrir com isso e acomodou seu queixo nas mãos estendidas de Rachel.

"Você acertou meu rosto."

Rachel engasgou e moveu as mãos sobre ele, sentindo o machucado. Quinn conseguiu se afastar um momento depois e se movimentou pro topo da escada, deixando as mãos de Rachel agarrando o ar.

"Estou bem, Rach. Venha, eu sinto cheiro de café da manhã!"

Rachel sorriu e permitiu que Quinn a ajudasse a descer, antes de ambas se vestirem e se encaminharem pra sala.

Kurt entrou no caminho delas e as cumprimentou entusiasmado. Eles podiam ver os outros componentes do Glee atrás dele, em vários estados de meia nudez e cabelo de cama.

"Bom Dia, Rachel! Quinn! Como vocês dormiram?"

"Ótimo."

"Incrivelmente!"

"Bom! Bom. Então, Brittany está fazendo o café da manhã –"

"Espere, o que?" Quinn pareceu um pouco cética sobre isso. Brittany tinha tentado fazer uma torrada na casa dela uma vez e o corpo de bombeiro tivera que ser chamado.

Kurt concordou. "Depois que ela colocou fogo nas cortinas, Vó começou a ajuda-la, então... deve estar bem!" Ele pareceu que estava tentando muito acreditar nisso ele mesmo.

"Algumas pessoas desceram pra praia. Vocês podem se juntar a eles se quiserem. Você sabe, antes de ficar loucamente quente e tempestuoso."

Quinn deu uma olhadela pra garota ao lado dela. "Rach?"

Rachel concordou excitadamente. "Sim! Vamos nadar!" Ela deu o braço esperando e Quinn o pegou, as levando pra porta dos fundos, desceu alguns degraus chegando na areia.

"Alguém agarre o extintor!" Elas ouviram quando a porta fechou atrás delas.

Quinn viu Puck e Finn brincando nas ondas enquanto Mike e Tina estavam na água mais rasa, parecendo como se estivessem tentando convencer Mercedes a ir mais fundo do que os tornozelos dela.

"Venha Mercedes!" Mike implorou. "Olhe, a água está tão limpa que você _veria_ qualquer coisa que tentasse lhe atacar. Você tem a vantagem aqui."

"Ah é, isso faz tudo _tão_ melhor. Quando eu _vir_ um tubarão vindo pra me matar, meu primeiro pensamento seria, 'Wow, ali está um tubarão vindo me matar, estou _tão_ feliz que vi isso.'"

"Nós estamos apenas com água até a cintura, e, olhe pra _eles_!" Tina gesticulou pra Finn e Puck tombando nas ondas. "Eles estão bem, é divertido!"

"Garota, tubarões podem atacar você na altura da cintura. É Semana de Tubarão. Eu sei dessas coisas. E claro que _eles_ estão bem, eles não tem esses traseiros sedutores de chocolate pra atrair os tubarões. Você sabe que ele quer um pedaço disso."

"Ok. Ok. Volte pra Lima sem nunca ter estado em um oceano." Mike suspirou, fingindo desapontamento e se virando. Mercedes congelou com isso e então grunhiu um momento depois, chutando a água na altura do tornozelo.

"Ok! Três minutos e _você_ não vai a lugar algum! Quando um tubarão vier, ele vai pegar sua banda magra e não eu."

Mike gritou com alegria e Tina agarrou o braço de Mercedes, a puxando pro mar. Quinn parou na areia seca pra tirar seu vestido de verão, biquiní por baixo e Rachel fez o mesmo. Ela então tomou a mão de Rachel e seguiu os passos de Mercedes.

Mike e Tina as cumprimentou com felicidade, ainda ao lado de Mercedes a protegendo, a qual estava muito ocupada, estudando as sombras embaixo da água por predadores assassinos, pra dizer olá.

A água estava boa e limpa, e, Quinn manteve o olhar em Rachel pra se certificar de que a garota menor estava confortável. Ela parecia estática, sorrindo com alegria e andando até que elas estivessem com a água um pouco acima da cintura, onde ela mergulhou até ficar de costas, arrastando Quinn pra baixo com ela.

"Isso é tão maravilhoso! Escutando os pássaros e as ondas... eu posso sentir o cheiro dos peixes!"

Quinn gargalhou, "Não é bem Lima, certo?"

Rachel apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, as puxando e deslizando pelas ondas, ouvindo Mike e Tina tendo uma guerra de esguichos.

"Deixe-me ir, Quinn." Rachel disse, remexendo na mão dela.

Quinn pareceu em dúvida. Tantas coisas podiam acontecer. E se ela fosse sugada numa corrente e fosse arrastada pro mar pra nunca mais ser vista novamente? E se ela fosse assediada por um... rebanho... de peixes-boi? Bando? Máfia? Monte? Quadrilha? Atacada por um tubarão? Esmagada por uma onda gigante? Abduzida por uma frota de piratas espanhóis?

O aperto dela na mão de Rachel ficou mais forte e a garota menor pareceu perceber isso. Ela apertou a mão de Quinn. "Ficarei bem. Eu sou uma nadadora maravilhosa." Rachel disse, sorrindo.

Quinn teve que sorrir, rolando os olhos. "Claro que você é."

Depois de nadar feliz por meia hora, Quinn segurando Rachel pelas ondas e correntes, elas voltaram pra dentro, deixando Mercedes nadando com felicidade como se fosse uma atleta profissional.

Elas se secaram, pegaram algum café da manhã surpreendentemente não queimado da cozinha e sentaram na sala com o resto dos componentes do Glee.

"Então Santana," Kurt começou, "seu cabelo parece ter crescido quatro vezes desde que chegamos aqui."

Santana ficou emburrada e Brittany bateu na cabeça dela como um filhotinho. "Maldita umidade." Ela murmurou.

"Eu gosto. É quase... rastafariano." Artie comentou. Todo mundo estudou o cabelo de Santana e concordou pensativamente.

"Eu posso ver totalmente."

"Cara, você nem sabe o que isso quer dizer."

"Então, o que vocês crianças planejaram pra hoje?" Sra. Hummel perguntou, entrando na sala e se acomodando no sofá.

Kurt falou quando todo mundo pareceu incerto. Finn parecia como se estivesse tentando ainda descobrir o que 'rastafariano' significava.

"Eu pensei que podíamos ficar por aqui hoje. Conhecer os nossos arredores indo, tipo, mergulhar, nadar de praça, o que quer que vocês queiram."

Todos concordaram. Puck deu de ombros, "Jet-skis podem esperar."

-ooooooooooo-

Uma hora depois, Quinn andou de volta pra dentro, dessa vez com todo o Clube Glee. Ela tinha sido atingida por uma onda de calor tão logo abriu a porta, mas ela entrou e se acomodou no coberto mais próximo da água com todo mundo.

Finn jogou sua prancha fina na água rasa, pulou em cima e aterrissou apropriadamente de costas enquanto a prancha foi atirada violentamente em Puck. Um minuto depois, Puck fez exatamente a mesma coisa. Ambos os meninos juraram que pegariam o jeito antes de ir embora. Quinn jurou que eles iriam precisar achar um quiroprático dentro das próximas vinte e quatro horas.

"Quinn, por favor não alimente as gaivotas. Eu evitei por muito pouco um ataque de tubarão essa manhã, então, em matéria de carma, eu não ficaria surpresa se eu fosse atacada por um bando de aves."

"O que você quer dizer com você _evitou por muito pouco um ataque de tubarão essa manhã_?" Mike riu.

"Não zombe! Eu sei que eles estão aí fora."

"Quinn, você está alimentando as gaivotas?" Rachel perguntou.

Ela _não estava_ realmente as alimentando, ela apenas queria calá-las porque elas estavam sendo tão malditamente altas. Ela _estava_ permitindo que elas secretamente roubassem pequenas porções da comida dela, o que pareceu apaziguar o líder delas. Ela apenas disse à Rachel "Não", entretanto, e comeu o salgadinho que ela tinha estado contemplando na sua mão.

"Bom. Porque elas _atacarão_ você." Rachel disse com muita propriedade. Quinn apenas olhou pra ela, sobrancelha levantada; Rachel pareceu sentir isso e continuou. "De verdade, elas _não_ tem almas. Elas farão tudo no poder delas, incluindo planejar estrategicamente ataques aéreos, para roubar sua comida."

Quinn imaginou com o que iria parecer um ataque aéreo de gaivota estrategicamente planejado.

"Awww, então nós não podemos alimentar as aves?" Brittany perguntou desapontada.

"Brittany, você não precisa dessas aves. Você tem sua própria Vadia Amazona Cabelo Fofo logo ao seu lado." Relembrou Puck enquanto andava pra perto delas, esfregando as costas e mancando ligeiramente. Quinn podia ver Finn deitado de cara na areia perto da água, sua prancha fina deslizando pela água rasa.

"Cale a boca, Puck. Pelo menos eu não estou me mutilando tentando andar sobre a água."

Puck bufou. "SkimBoarding é um esporte incrível Santana. E –" ele se parou quando deu uma olhadela em Finn, dando uma girada dupla e correndo pra se certificar de que o cara estava bem.

Depois de algumas horas de nadar e deitar sob o sol, o calor estava começando a atingir Quinn. Era duas da tarde e o ar tinha se tornado opressivo e mormacento, então respirar estava se tornando um problema. Ela podia dizer que todos estavam sentindo a mesma coisa. Rachel manteve as respirações altas ao seu lado e ela tinha ouvido a frase, "Está _tão_ quente", umas quatrocentas vezes já. Puck e Finn tinham ido lá pra dentro pra cuidar dos machucados enquanto o cabelo de Santana tinha crescido tanto que ela mal podia ver o rosto da garota. Aquilo tinha uma mente própria. Kurt tinha se retirado pra dentro quando ele percebeu que estava vermelho brilhante e respirar estava fisicamente machucando sua pele fantasticamente queimada do sol.

Finalmente, quando trovões começaram a soar a distância, todos que tinham ficado fora no calor foram pra dentro. Não passou cinco minutos quando os céus se abriram e uma chuva quente caiu das nuvens.

-ooooooooooooo-

A tempestade durou durante o jantar de macarrão e almôndegas, que a Sra. Hummel fez e estava rolando ainda às nove da noite. O clube Glee estava reunido em torno da TV vendo velhos filmes no videocassete, quando de repente, a energia acabou com um _whoosh_. A sala foi lançada em uma escuridão e os ventiladores lentamente pararam de rodar. Ficou silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Whoa, Eu não consigo ver nada." Rachel comentou. A sala processou aquilo por um momento e então caiu em uma gargalhada.

"Ai Meu Deus, Rachel. Eu acho que você acabou de fazer meu dia." Mercedes disse.

Rachel sorriu brilhantemente.

"Então, uh, o que aconteceu? Tem um gerador ou algo parecido?" Tina perguntou.

"Foi só uma queda de energia. Acontece o tempo todo. Deve estar de volta em algumas horas, certo, Vovó?"

Sra. Hummel concordou. "Talvez vocês todos devessem ir pra cama agora... Não há muito que vocês possam fazer no escuro."

Quinn deu um sorrisinho e olhou na direção de Rachel. Ou onde ela pressupôs que Rachel estava; por tudo que ela sabia podia ter um dragão sentado ali agora. Não havia nada que aquela garota _não podia_ fazer no escuro.

"Ow, Puck, essa é a minha mão!"

"Eu não sou o Puck."

"Quem é você?"

"Eu acho que há um estranho aqui. É muito aterrorizante."

"Você está em cima do meu chinelo."

"Okay, alguém cheia a molho apimentado."

"Alguém está me molestando!"

"Britts, sou só eu. Cale-se."

"Onde está a porta?"

"Aqui desse lado. Merda não. Eu acho que quebrei meu nariz."

"Eu acho que Lord Tubbington está mijando em mim."

"Ele está trancado no quarto."

"... Ai Deus..."

"Você acabou de rolar sobre meus dedos dos pés."

 _Crash_.

...

"Finn?"

"Finn, isso foi você?"

"Finn?"

"Finn?"

"Estou bem. Estou bem."

"A porta!"

"Você achou? Continue falando."

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Marco."

"Britts, só Kurt diz Marco."

"Polo."

"Eu acabei de sentar num prato de macarrão."

"Ai Deus, era isso que aquilo era? Eu também."

"Marco."

"Não, espere, o meu era pudim de chocolate."

"Puck, isso é minha bunda."

"Eu não sou o Puck."

"Polo!"

"Isso! Chegamos ao corredor!"

-oooooooooo-

Rachel já estava se trocando pro pijama quando Quinn saiu daquela confusão e entrou no quarto do beliche. Ela deixou Mike, que estava limpando o molho de macarrão da bunda de Tina, e, ela não tinha visto Artie por vinte minutos. Ele estava provavelmente rolando pela casa no escuro; ele os acharia eventualmente, assim como Finn, que estava pegando os pedaços da lâmpada que ele esmagou.

Agora que os ventiladores e os ares condicionados estavam desligados, estava uns 90 graus pela casa. Quinn estava suando; ela queria apenas tirar as calças e deslizar pra cama, mas isso seria... estranho. Ela tropeçou o dedinho no armário, então agarrou o pé e sussurrou em dor por dez minutos, depois de reassegurar múltiplas vezes à Rachel que ela estava bem.

Finalmente, ela mudou pro pijama e escalou sem ver a escada, registrando que Mike e Tina entraram no quarto enquanto ela fazia isso. Ela riu quando ambos bateram os dedinhos no mesmo armário, xingando alto e aparente tropeçando um no outro pra alcançar a cama.

Quinn subiu ao lado de Rachel, bem, onde ela _pensou_ que fosse ao lado de Rachel. Então, na verdade, em cima de Rachel.

"Oomph. Quinn, você acabou de me dar uma joelhada no estômago."

Ela se mudou pra direita.

"Seu cabelo está na minha boca."

Quinn murmurou ininteligivelmente.

"O que foi isso? E seu cotovelo está no meu olho."

"Essa cama é muito pequena, droga."

Rachel deu de ombros. "Eu meio que gosto. É tipo uma noite de pijamas. Em um lugar _realmente_ apertado."

Quinn riu, finalmente se acomodando e deitando parada. "É. Eu acho que eu só tive uma festa do pijama. Meus pais me envergonharam tanto que eu fiquei permanentemente traumatizada."

Rachel riu levemente. "Eu só tive uma também."

Quinn virou pra olhar pra ela, finalmente tendo a oportunidade de ver os olhos de Rachel brilhando no tremendo escuro.

"Embaraço paterno?"

"Mmm, não."

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha, mas, esperou Rachel continuar.

"Foi no ensino fundamental. Eu tinha essas duas garotas em casa porque elas queriam me dar uma transformação, mas então meu pai entrou, viu meu rosto e as fez ir embora. Ele ainda não me disse como eu parecia. Levou, tipo, uma hora pra tirar tudo... eu nunca realmente tive ninguém em casa depois disso; meus pais não me deixaram. Mas, parece engraçado agora."

Quinn mordeu os lábios. Vadias.

"Quinn? Você parece realmente tensa."

"Vadias."

Rachel gargalhou. "Era o ensino fundamental. Todo mundo estava lidando com seus problemas adolescentes que eram o fim do mundo. Um dia eu vi essa garota tendo um ataque histérico na classe porque ela ganhou um armário na fileira de _baixo_."

"Ai Deus. Isso foi eu." Rachel não pôde conter sua risada alta a isso. Quinn apenas concordou. "Eu precisei apagar o ensino fundamental da minha vida. Sério mesmo, aqueles três anos de horror não beneficiaram ninguém."

"Eu tentei bloqueá-lo. Não é tão fácil quanto aprece, mesmo sendo apenas sons. Eu acho difícil acreditar que _você_ passou por um momento tão difícil. Inteligente, popular, talentosa. Linda."

"Mmmm." Quinn ficou vermelha. O calor estava realmente pegando pra ela agora. Elas já haviam há muito tempo chutado as cobertas e o ar parado e quente ainda estava as pressionando. Porém, Quinn não se moveu pra longe quando Rachel se moveu pra mais perto. _Isso_ era um calor bom; ela podia morrer nesse calor.

Deus, ela podia morrer nessa _cama_. Essa cama maldita e irritantemente pequena. Realmente, seu corpo parecia como se estivesse há apenas momentos da sufocação, asfixia, exaustão de calor. Ou qualquer coisa. E Rachel apenas continuava a ficar mais perto.

Quinn se sentiu ficando cansada. Ela esperou que fosse fadiga e não falta de oxigênio. Ela ouvira Finn murmurar algo sobre "maldito forno aqui dentro." Ela olhou pra Rachel enroladinha no seu lado, olhos abertos e imaginou a Rachel Berry de cinco anos da pré-escola. A pequena garota que brincava com trens junto com Quinn na grande sala azul; quem ela sentaria no parquinho, construindo castelos de areia molhada. Ela imaginou uma Berry adorável no ensino fundamental em suéteres de animais sendo zoada pelas crianças imaturas e ela desenhou uma Berry doce do Ensino Médio deitada ao lado dela. Aquela que era sua companheira. Aquela que estava dividindo aquela cama mínima com ela, radiando tanto calor que elas certamente entrariam em combustão, encarando sem ver o teto com um pequeno sorrindo agraciando os lábios dela.

Quinn levantou a cabeça ligeiramente, se inclinando lentamente, assistindo a reação de Rachel e beijou aquela Berry, sua _companheira_ Rachel Berry, suavemente nos lábios. Rachel moveu sua cabeça um pouco primeiro, em surpresa, mas beijou Quinn de volta depois de um momento e se afastou com um sorriso tímido.

"Bons sonhos Rachel." Quinn adormeceu pensando que o calor a tinha deixado insana.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/T: Mais uma vez obrigada a quem está acompanhando** **Leyla entendo pouco espanhol, melhor inglês mesmo e que bom que está gostando! Obrigada a todos os novos fãs ;)**

Capítulo 5

Quinn acordou na manhã seguinte com o braço balançando pelo gradeado do beliche superior. Ela o tirou, gemendo de dor e rolou pra ficar rosto a rosto com Rachel. O amanhecer estava apenas entrando pela janela. Suas cobertas ainda estavam ao pé da cama, mesmo com Quinn estando aliviada por perceber que o ar tinha voltado a funcionar durante a noite. Ela não tinha morrido por falta de oxigênio. Ela precisava pensar e ela não podia fazer isso deitada ao lado de Rachel. Ela não sabia _porque_ ela não podia pensar ao lado de Rachel. A garota menor estava enrolada em uma bala, provavelmente com frio agora que o ar estava de volta com força total, mas seu rosto estava calmo e inocente e seu cabelo estava disposto suavemente atrás dele. Quinn suspirou e sentou, retirando a franja de Rachel dos olhos dela e jogado as cobertas sobre a mesma, antes de escalar quietamente pra descer a escada e dirigiu-se à porta.

Ela se esgueirou passando por Puck no sofá, dando um sorrisinho com o pijama do Bob Esponja dele e então gemendo ao perceber que ela possuía o mesmo par, e, foi pela porta dos fundos para sentar nos degraus olhando pro oceano.

Quinn não tinha ideia do que tinha a acometido na noite passada. Ela ainda não estava completamente certa do que ela _pensara_ que acontecera _realmente_ acontecera. Ela _pensava_ que havia beijado Rachel. Ela _pensara_ que tinha sido maravilhoso e ela sabia que queria fazer isso de novo e de novo.

Ela também sabia que a última coisa que queria fazer era enlouquecer Rachel. Elas eram companheiras; ela não podia deixar as coisas entre elas estranhas agora. Rachel _precisava_ dela pra manter a cabeça direita; protegê-la dos peixes-boi e direção do Finn. Então novamente, talvez toda essa especulação fosse por nada; aquela cama, noite passada, era como o inferno, ela estava _provavelmente_ apenas imaginando coisas.

Quinn virou quando ela ouviu a porta de deslizar abrindo atrás dela.

"Hmmm, eu lembro _alguém_ dizendo que pessoas não deviam se levantar antes do sol..." Kurt disse, levantando uma sobrancelha e sentando-se ao lado dela. Quinn apenas sorriu ironicamente.

"Então, o que você fez, Srta. Fabray? O que está errado?"

"...Ai Meu Deus, Kurt! O que está errado com seus braços?"

"Ah isso, não é nada. Eu apenas passei toda a noite retirando massivas seções da minha pele e ensaboando o _resto_ com aloe. _Então_ Vovó me falou que era pasta de guacamole que eu estava usando... muito friozinho, apesar de tornar sua pele verde."

Quinn sorriu e olhou pra longe por alguns momentos antes de falar.

"Por que você acha que eu _fiz_ algo? Ou que há algo errado?"

"Quinn, nós estamos em Key Largo de férias. Com nossos amigos, conquanto espática e loucas eles possam ser. E o gato psicótico maldito de Britt. Ninguém mais está levantando antes do sol. Só você. Então você ou fez algo estúpido, como matar alguém na noite ou algo está errado."

Quinn não respondeu.

"Você deixou Rachel sozinha... eu não acho que ela esteve fora das suas vistas desde que deixamos Lima."

Quinn ainda continuou em silêncio. Kurt olhou pra ela por um momento.

"Você ilumina-se ao redor dela, sabe. Sorri mais forte..." Ele levantou. "Ela também. Ela se agarra em você como se você fosse a maldita balsa da vida dela."

Quinn cerrou os olhos e olhou pra ele curiosamente. Ele apenas sorriu e se dirigiu pela porta deslizante. "Depois, eu não acho que você assassinou ninguém, mesmo que você aja como uma psicopata às vezes... Café da manhã em uma hora!"

-ooooooooooo-

"Puck, essas panquecas estão cruas."

"Elas não estão cruas, elas estão apenas... pastosas."

"Panquecas não usam _massa_. Elas estão liquefeitas no meio. Elas estão _cruas_."

"Bem, pelo menos eu não toquei fogo nelas como Brittany fez."

"Ei!"

"Ah, é, você escolheu o extremo oposto é? Ao invés de torrada queimada nós temos mistura batida de panqueca não cozinhada com calda."

"Cale a boca, Santana. Pelo menos, eu _tentei_. Não é como você conseguisse fazer algo melhor. Talvez seu _cabelo_ pudesse fazer o café da manhã amanhã; parece ter adquirido uma vida própria por agora..."

Quinn escutou Puck e Santana discutirem enquanto ela balançava sua perna nervosamente na mesa do café, onde ela sentara ao lado de Rachel, mexendo a panqueca crua em torno do seu prato. Tina tinha ajudado Rachel naquela manhã e a tinha levado direto pra Quinn quando o café da manhã começara. Quinn não tinha ideia do que dizer; ela estava enlouquecendo em sua cabeça tentando descobrir se _Rachel_ estava enlouquecendo. Então ela não disse nada.

Rachel continuou virando a cabeça na direção de Quinn, extra alerta para qualquer coisa que a loira pudesse dizer ou fazer. Quinn percebeu que a garota deveria querer algum tipo de conforto de que o que ela estava comendo não iria envenená-la. Quinn não podia dar essa segurança. Ela já sentia como se tivesse envenenada pela mistura de Puck, então ela empilhou o prato de Rachel em cima do dela, e, ofereceu uma banana da tigela de frutas.

"Aqui. É mais seguro."

Rachel sorriu, ligeiramente surpresa.

"Obrigada, Quinn."

"Mmhm."

Quinn focou sua atenção de volta no argumento que continuava.

"O cabelo dela não parece com um cão pastor! Talvez um leão, tipo um preto, sabe. Oh! Scar! Do Rei Leão!"

"Britt, você não está realmente ajudando."

"Eu vejo KISS."

"Talvez um ninho de passarinhos imenso."

"Ou um arbusto seco escurecido..."

"Okay! Todos vocês _calem a boca_!" Santana se levantou e andou pra porta da frente. "Não há nada que eu possa fazer! Eu perdi controle dessa droga de bagunça há muito tempo!"

"Obviamente." Kurt murmurou.

Todos começaram a se levantar também, empilhando seus pratos cheios de panquecas cruas na pia e se dispersando pela casa. Quinn empurrou sua cadeira pra trás, mas, antes que ela pudesse levantar, Rachel se virou pra ela.

"Quinn?"

"É." Quinn estava desconfiada.

"Posso falar com você por um segundo?"

Quinn sorriu nervosamente. "Desde quando você pergunta pra conversar, Rachel. Vamos lá." Ela agarrou a mão de Rachel, a qual estava vasculhando a mesa por si e as levou pra fora da cozinha. Ela parou pra ajudar Mercedes a encontrar Band-Aids, a garota alegando ter tido 'um encontro azarado com Lord Fatso no meio da noite'. Então ela pegou a mão de Rachel novamente e saiu pela porta da frente e pra calçada em frente da casa, sem nenhum lugar específico em mente.

Quinn respirou e começou a falar, olhos fixados em um ponto à frente enquanto elas andavam.

"Olhe, Rachel, sobre noite passada. Deis, naquela maldita cama diminuta... Me desculpe se eu deixei você desconfortável ou algo. Eu –"

"Eu gosto de você, Quinn."

Quinn parou e olhou pra baixo pra garota ao seu lado, que estava ficando furiosamente vermelha.

"Quero dizer, eu gosto gosto de você... Eu acho que estive enamorada de você desde a pré-escola na verdade."

Rachel estava sorrindo nervosamente, mexendo na manga dela com a mão que não estava agarrada na de Quinn.

"Você é linda. Quero dizer, eu posso saber. E tão legal pra mim e você me faz rir. Você é minha companheira."

Quinn estava tentando achar suas próprias palavras. Onde diabos elas tinham ido? O que estava acontecendo agora? Onde ela estava? Ai Meu Deus, está _tão_ quente aqui fora. Quinn foi tirada do seu choque por Rachel tentando extrair a mão dela. Quinn apenas segurou mais forte e as parou na esquina da rua. O sorriso de Rachel tinha definitivamente diminuído.

"Rachel..." Quinn olhou ao redor por algum tipo de inspiração. Rachel tinha sozinha sem ajuda retirado todo o seu vocabulário. Ela parou sua busca nos olhos castanhos profundos de Rachel, onde ela viu toda a inspiração que ela precisava.

"Você gosta de mim?" Quinn estava meio que feliz que Rachel não podia vê-la. Ela estava sorrindo como uma maldita idiota.

Rachel concordou, ainda incerta do humor de Quinn e expressão.

"Gosta gosta de mim?" Agora Rachel lentamente sorriu, ficando furiosamente vermelha. Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Quinn não tinha ideia do que dizer depois. Ai Meu Deus, estava _tão_ quente aqui fora. Sua face estava prestes a se partir em duas. Ela mordeu seu lábio e olhou pra um lado completamente diferente de Rachel Berry na frente dela. Quinn colocou algumas mechas escuras atrás da orelha de Rachel e inclinou sua cabeça lentamente.

Rachel podia obviamente dizer. Sua respiração ficou rápida e seus lábios se separaram levemente. Então Quinn a beijou, suavemente primeiro, mas um momento depois Rachel beijou-a de volta e sua confiança aumentou. Ela passou os braços ao redor da cintura da garota mentor antes de se separar com um sorriso.

"Eu gosto gosto de você, também."

Rachel sorriu.

-ooooooooooooo-

Quinn e Rachel passaram o resto do dia, e o dia inteiro seguinte, do mesmo jeito que passaram aquela manhã. Quinn nunca tirou a mão da de Rachel, a não ser que fosse pra envolver a outra garota em um abraço apertado. Elas saíram em caminhadas; elas se juntaram ao resto dos componentes do Glee no mar; elas dormiram naquela maldita cama minúscula, constantemente se tocando apesar do calor.

O passatempo favorito novo de Quinn tornou-se beijar Rachel Berry. Ela aprendeu que Rachel amava barras de gotas de chocolate Klondike e não podia comer uma sem lambuzar o rosto dela. Ela aprendeu que ela era alérgica a vespas e tinha uma cicatriz debaixo do queixo de cair de costas de um banquinho quando ela tinha quatro.

Rachel aprendeu que Quinn amava limpar o sorvete do rosto dela com um polegar suave, afastando as vespas que Rachel não podia ver na caminhada delas, e correr os dedos sobre a cicatriz no queixo dela enquanto se beijavam. Ela descobriu que Quinn amava margaridas e cachorros e era uma excelente escaladora de árvores. Depois de enfaixar a perna de Quinn quando a loira tentou provar isso, Rachel beijou o machucado pra sarar.

Kurt pareceu o único ciente de que algo havia mudado. Ele sorria maliciosamente pra Quinn toda oportunidade que tinha, não perdendo o esfregar sutil de braço e constantes toques que as duas partilhavam. Agora mesmo, ele estava encarando direto pra Quinn, sorrindo largamente, enquanto o barco de mergulho em que estava quicava pelas ondas.

Quinn o ignorou, focando ao invés disso na cabeça de Rachel em seu ombro e as conversas das pessoas ao redor delas.

"Finn, se você não se sentar você vai _acabar_ na água."

Finn sorriu e se inclinou brincalhão sobre a grade do barco.

Mercedes rolou os olhos.

"Se você pensa que vou dizer pra você parar, você pode esperar sentado. Diabos, eu provavelmente _empurrarei você pra dentro da água_ quando eu ficar entediada."

Rachel se moveu ligeiramente, alcançando a mochila e tirando o gravador de som. Quinn sorriu afetuosamente pra ela e moveu sua mão pra base das costas de Rachel. A morena s evirou pra sua esquerda, onde Brittany estava sentada, sorrindo agora que notara o gravador.

"Brittany!"

"Rachel!"

"Você pode nos dizer pra onde estamos indo agora, Brittany? E você está excitada, hein?!"

Brittany concordou entusiasmada. "Nós estamos num barco, indo pra Bahamas –"

"O recife, baby."

"- indo pro recife. Nós vamos mergulhar! Sim, nós estamos ansiosos!"

" _I´m on a boat and it´s goin´fast and I got a nautical themed Pashmina Afghan –"_

"Pare aí, Artie. Pelo amor de Deus, pare aí."

"Mercedes, _I got my swim trunks and my flippie-floppies –"_

"Não! Sem mais T-Pain. Você ao menos sabe o que uma Pashmina Afegã é?"

"Então," Rachel se intrometeu, "o que vocês acham que vão ver?"

"Tesouro enterrado."

"Nemo!"

"Alguns tubarões."

"Baleias assassinas."

"AiMeuDeus, Finn caiu na água!"

Todas as cabeças se viraram pra voz de Mike e o espaço vazio onde Finn estivera parado. Não sabendo se devia rir ou gemer, mas a maioria riu, eles viraram para pegá-lo. Artie, no meio tempo, furiosamente lutou por um sinal de celular para que ele pudesse saber o que uma _Pashmina Afegã_ era.

-oooooooooo-

"Ai Deus, isso vai ser o inferno pro meu cabelo." Kurt olhou seus óculos alugados com suspeita.

"Isso é interessante, pois acho que só pode _ajudar_ o de Santana."

Santana ignorou Puck, tentando puxar seus pés de pato, mas falhando miseravelmente e caindo em desespero contra a grade do barco.

"San! Evite o vômito!"

"Oh, isso não é maravilhoso. Quem vomitou?"

"Eu."

"Eu!"

"Eu."

"Pelo amor de Deus pessoal."

"Eu lavarei num minuto, gente." O capitão do barco disse, certificando-se de que todos estava equipados com óculos, snorkel e pés de pato.

"Mike, seu snorkel está de cabeça pra baixo."

"Cara, seus pés de pato estão no pé errado. Espere, esses nem são seus. Como diabos você conseguiu pegar pés de pato pra garotas no seu pé de palhaço?"

"Homem, cale a boca. Eu não consigo ver. Meus óculos estão embaçados, caramba."

"Certo. Estou pronta, Britt. Vamos –"

 _Splash_

"San!"

"Santana!"

Santana emergiu engasgando e tossindo. Ela agarrou um lado do barco e se levantou com as mãos, respirando profundamente.

"Estou bem. Estou bem. Estamos todos bem. Isso nunca aconteceu."

"Ei, San, seu cabelo está do tamanho normal novamente." Brittany pulou rindo.

Quinn se virou pra uma Rachel rindo e falou suavemente. "Eu podia ficar aqui com você, sabe. Eu sinto como algum deles talvez me afoguem, acidentalmente." Ela olhou cética na direção de Santana. "E você é tão mais _fofa_." Ela terminou, descansando o queixo no ombro de Rachel.

"Quinn, não seja boba. Vá! Divirta-se! Nós podemos nadar por aí depois. Conte-me sobre as hordas de peixes-boi malvados que você encontrar."

Quinn ficou vermelha e a empurrou levemente. Talvez confiar seus piores cenários à Rachel não tivesse sido uma ideia tão boa.

"Tá. Quando eles me arrastarem lá embaixo, e morte sobrevier a mim, não diga que eu não te avisei."

Rachel concordou sabiamente e Quinn andou até a ponta do barco. Ela viu Mike fazendo barulho e tossindo violentamente.

"Cara! Por que eu estou respirando água?"

"Eu te disse cara! Seu snorkel está de _cabeça pra baixo_!"

Quinn sorriu e olhou de volta pra Rachel sentada feliz no banco escutando seus amigos. Ela puxou os óculos sobre o rosto e pulou.

-ooooooooooo-

Depois de vinte minutos nadando, Quinn estava exausta. O recife era lindo, brilhante, cercado por peixes e a água era cristalina. Ela não tinha sido atacada por peixes-boi malvados e ela divertiu-se assistindo Finn e Puck caçando em vão o maior peixe dali. Agora, entretanto, estava _tão_ malditamente quente e ela escalou a escada pro barco e andou direto em direção à Rachel, ainda usando seu equipamento.

Ela caiu no banco, surpreendendo a garota e a envolvendo em seus braços ensopados de água. Rachel guinchou.

"Quinn! Ewww, você está pingando!" Quinn apenas riu e a apertou mais forte. Rachel falhou em suas tentativas de se livrar de Quinn e finalmente desistiu, falhando em esconder o sorriso.

"Venha!" Quinn levantou e agarrou a mão dela, quase arrastando Rachel pra baixo quando esta tropeçou nos pés de pato dela. Ela se inclinou e se livrou deles.

"Onde?"

"Apenas venha aqui." Quinn puxou Rachel do banco pra baixo pra dentro da cabine do barco, fechando a porta atrás delas. Ela parou e situou Rachel na frente dela, levando alguns momentos só olhando pra face confusa adorável dela.

"Quinn? Isso é meio enervante."

Quinn apenas riu, envolvendo em seus braços novamente e a beijou. Profundamente e contente sem se importar com nada no mundo. Por alguns minutos, isso foi o paraíso; nenhuma das duas podia parar de sorrir. E então Finn invadiu, pulando como se ele estivesse morrendo de vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Ele congelou por um momento, mandíbula boquiaberta e olhos arregalados. Então, muito lentamente, sua boca curvou-se em um sorriso gigante.

"De jeito nenhum." Ele sussurrou. "De jeito nenhum!"

Quinn e Rachel tinham se separado, contudo Quinn ainda segurava a mão de Rachel.

"Quinn.." A voz de Rachel saiu como um baixo sussurro. Quinn colocou o braço ao redor do ombro da morena confortando-a e puxando-a pra mais perto.

"Está tudo bem, Rach." Ela manteve o olhar no rosto de Finn. Ele pareceu bem, estranhamente super contente até. Okay, muito muito super contente. Isso estava tornando-se incômodo. Finn parecia que estava tendo o melhor momento da vida dele.

"Finn?" Quinn cerrou os olhos pra ele.

"É. Oh! É? Desculpe, o que?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Então vocês estão..." Ele gesticulou vagamente pra elas levantando as sobrancelhas.

Quinn deu uma olhada em Rachel e a apertou mais forte.

"Sim." Ela disse docemente, beijando a bochecha da morena. Rachel sorriu timidamente.

Finn apenas sorriu de volta, concordo feliz.

"Por que vocês não contaram pra ninguém? Vocês devem fazer isso agora!"

"De verdade?" Rachel perguntou. Quinn parecia cética.

"É!" Finn concordou entusiasmado. "Isso é ótimo!"

Quinn pareceu pegar alguma alegria de Finn, olhando sua reação atenciosamente. Ela virou pra Rachel, que estava sorrindo suavemente, e pousou os lábios na têmpora da garota.

"Rach?"

"mmm."

"... Você quer ser minha namorada?" Quinn sussurrou.

Obviamente não era isso que Rachel estava esperando. Ou Finn. Ambos engasgaram; Finn parecia que estava assistindo a um filme, impacientemente esperando pra ver o que aconteceria depois. Rachel não pôde conter seu sorriso. Ela jogou o outro braço ao redor de Quinn, que descobriu saber a resposta agora.

"Sim! Sim!" Rachel se retirou do abraço um momento depois. Ela pegou a mão de Quinn e moveu-se pra frente, sentindo o peito de Finn, acidentalmente claro e então a maçaneta.

"Obrigada Finn! Ela deu ao cara sorridente um abraço de um braço só na saída. Finn repentinamente pareceu lembrar o motivo pelo qual ele tinha vindo pra cabine em primeiro lugar e correu pro banheiro minúsculo.

Rachel parou no topo das escadas e puxou Quinn pro lado dela.

"Com licença! New Directions! Olhem pra cá, por favor!"

"Ah, não, o que ela está fazendo agora."

"Uh-oh."

"Rachel! Pensamos que você tinha caído e se afogado!"

"Se ela sugerir outro jogo eu vou empurrar ela do barco."

"Sim, Rachel?"

"Ei, todo mundo cale a boca." Quinn encarou todos, exceto Kurt que parecia um pai orgulhoso. Ela cutucou Rachel. "Todos estão olhando, Rach. Pode continuar."

Rachel concordou e sorriu.

"Eu gostaria que todos conhecessem..." Ela parou pra um efeito dramático, "Minha nova namorada, Quinn Fabray." Quinn sorriu orgulhosa.

Algumas bocas ficaram boquiabertas. A maioria das sobrancelhas se intrigaram como se tivessem tentando descobrir as pistas da viagem deles que podiam dizer a eles que isso estava vindo; Puck encarou o espaço, pensando sobre Deus sabe o que... Brittany guinchou um momento depois e se jogou nos braços de Quinn.

"Brittany, você pisou no vômito."

"Nós estamos tão felizes por vocês, meninas!" Tina disse de onde Mike estava tirando os pés de pato dos pés dela. Os outros concordaram.

"Ai Deus, elas serão um casal tão irritante."

Ei, Capitão, não limpe o vômito ainda; eu acho que eu vou adicionar à pilha se essas duas ficarem mais doces."

Santana ficou ao lado de Quinn com um sorrisinho. "Vadia sorrateira, Fabray."

Quinn rolou os olhos mas _não_ pode retirar o sorriso do seu rosto. Santana deu um abraço mais rápido do que meia piscada, antes de sair, fingindo vomitar e deixando Quinn pra envolver seus braços em Rachel.

"Seu tempo está quase terminado, pessoal. Prontos pra voltar?" O capitão perguntou sobre o contentamento. Ele foi respondido com um coro cheio de "É" e "Deus, sim" e "limpe o maldito vômito" e "eu acabei de derrubar meus óculos no mar, eles afundaram." Finn emergiu da cabine e abraçou Rachel e Quinn ao mesmo tempo, Rachel rindo no seu abraço de urso, antes do barco dar marcha a ré e voltar pra terra.

Quinze minutos depois, Finn caiu no mar de novo, demonstrando um falho 'olhe o que eu posso fazer'. Dez minutos depois disso, alguém finalmente limpou o vômito. E cinco minutos depois disso, metade do clube pegou Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray dando uns amassos na cabine do barco.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

"Finn, nós passamos por essa ponte quatro vezes já."

"Não passamos não," Finn se contorceu no assento do motorista, antes de virar o minibus e voltar pela mesma avenida que eles já haviam passado. "Apenas parece a mesma."

"Cara, nós paramos _naquele_ posto de gasolina pra pedir informações. Duas vezes."

"Tem certeza? Vamos apenas parar e perguntar novamente." Finn disse, violentamente virando o minibus dentro do estacionamento.

"E encarar aquele estranho serial killer enrustido novamente? Não, obrigada." Santana disse do fundo.

Quinn gemeu. Eles estavam dirigindo por uma hora e meia, procurando pelo Parque Everglades que estava supostamente há apenas quarenta e cinco minutos de distância.

"Eu sei! GPS!" Mike chamou triunfante, correndo pelo corredor para direcionar Finn pra onde ir.

"Mike, nós confiamos no GPS ontem e acabamos no jardim de alguém, empacado numa duna de areia. Era seriamente o começo de um filme de terror."

"Isso será o começo de um filme de terror se nós não saímos desse maldito ônibus em breve." Quinn murmurou. Rachel a cotovelou nas costelas.

"Quinn!" Ela brigou. "Apenas aproveite o cenário. Estou certa de que é lindo, certo?"

Quinn deu uma olhadela pela janela. Não era realmente. Key Largo era, mas agora eles estavam fora das ilhas rodando por algumas florestas no fundo, regiões campestres em pântanos e campo de jacarés, esperando pra ser horrivelmente assassinada por um serial killer a la _Deliverance_. E, Deus isso estava _tão_ quente.

Ela olhou pra Rachel, entretanto, e cantarolou um sim em resposta. "É lindo."

-ooooooooooo-

Vinte minutos depois, depois de Mike jogar o telefone contra a parede do ônibus e Puck tinha pego direções _novamente_ do cara serial killer do posto de gasolina, eles estacionaram no Parque Everglades inteiros.

"Ah, não." Mercedes disse assim que ela viu os botes infláveis. "Finn vai ser comido por um jacaré."

Todos concordaram com certeza. Era apenas uma questão de tempo antes do garoto estar na água. Santana pareceu se divertir, mas escolheu não comentar vendo que seu cabelo estava agora onze vezes o tamanho normal. Munição _demais_ pra eles usarem contra ele. Eles todos se amontoaram em um dos botes infláveis, o qual era composto de assentos de frente um pro outro, corrimões muito curto nas laterais, e um imenso, ensurdecedor, ai-meu-Deus-eu-acho-que-meus-ouvidos-explodiram-porque-é-tão-malditamente-alto- ventilador nos fundos. Mike e Tina forçaram Finn no assento do meio, sentando dos lados dele de forma que não houvesse jeito que ele pudesse acabar na água.

Quinn sentou-se numa cadeira da ponta e Rachel parou, antes de se mover pra passar por cima dela.

"Ei, onde você pensa que está indo?"

Rachel parou. "Eu quero sentar na ponta."

"Por que?"

"Eu não sei. Parece mais... emocionante. E você pode sentir o vento e a água mais."

Quinn riu. "Sério Rach, você gosta do fator perigo?"

Rachel concordou e tateou ao redor, pronta pra se espremer pra passar por ela.

"Não. Você não vai sentar aqui."

"Quinn!" Rachel choramingou.

"Não. Sente-se. Você vai cair e eu vou ter que bater em um jacaré pra pegar você de volta."

Rachel bufou, caindo no banco do meio e fazendo beicinho. Quinn sorriu ligeiramente e se inclinou pra falar no ouvido dela. "Eu acabei de te ganhar, Rach. Eu não posso deixar um jacaré _comer_ você."

"Você pularia atrás de mim?"

Quinn estava deliciada pela pergunta. Ela retirou a mão de Rachel dos braços cruzados da morena e a segurou entre as suas. Ela contemplou dizer não. Brincando e dizer que Rachel teria que desviar por si mesma, mas apenas _pensar_ isso fez Quinn se sentir terrível.

"Claro que eu pularia atrás de você." Ela puxou a garota envergonhada contra o lado dela. "Eu lutaria contra os jacarés... e os peixes-boi... e eu jogaria Santana para distrai-los, e salvar você." Quinn beijou a bochecha de Rachel, sorrindo quando a garota finalmente não pôde conter o sorriso.

Minutos depois o motorista do barco escalou pra um ponto alto perto do puta-merda-meu-coração-acabou-de-parar-de-trabalhar-isso-é-tão-malditamente-alto ventilador. Quinn gentilmente colocou protetores de ouvidos nela e em Rachel, hesitando porque sua namorada agora estaria sem dois sentidos. Rachel fez uma mimica de que estaria tudo bem e as duas seguraram as mãos com força enquanto o motor ligava.

Quinn tinha na maior parte _não_ estado preparada. Okay, não havia jeito nenhum que ela _um dia_ estaria apta a ouvir novamente. De jeito nenhum. Ela olhou ao redor; era como um filme mudo de xingamento. Ela podia ver as bocas de todo mundo movendo, formando algumas palavras não-tão-legais; Santana parecia estar gritando 'vácuo' pro motorista, repetidamente. Quinn olhou preocupada pra Rachel, que estava apenas se encolhendo ligeiramente, com suas mãos sobre os ouvidos dela. Ela passou um braço ao redor da cabeça de Rachel, deslocando as mãos da garota menor, e, pressionou um beijo na têmpora dela, vendo que ela não escutaria agora se ela falasse, talvez nunca novamente... Rachel enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Quinn enquanto o barco começava a se mover.

-oooooooo-

O motorista os levou ao redor do pântano, evitando as árvores e mini-ilhas e jacarés, antes de parar no falso Seminole posto de turistas numa ilha maior e desligou o ventilador. Ninguém se moveu. Eles movimentaram suas mandíbulas pra cima e pra baixo, fazendo sons aleatórios e tentando determinar se eles tinham de fato perdido toda a capacidade auditiva. Depois de chegar à conclusão que eles não _tinham_ , os componentes do glee desembarcaram e foram pro mini acampamento.

"Bem, Finn, você chegou aqui sem ir nadar. Bom trabalho." Todos pularam quando Santana falou; bem, foi mais como um grito. Ela manteve-se sem sentir falando ridiculamente alto pra Brittany, que encolheu-se um pouco e olhou ao redor em tom de desculpas. Isso é o que você consegue por sentar tão perto daquele maldito ventilador.

"Ah sim! Vamos, vamos segurar um jacaré bebê!"

"O que você disse?"

"Meu telefone está tocando?"

"Eu sinto como se nós estivéssemos falando por uma bolha."

"Oh merda, eu acho que deixei cair meu telefone no pântano."

Puck os arrastou pra cabine de corrida perto de um cuidador de jacarés pra lá de suado e sorrindo maniacamente enquanto o animal era colocado nas mãos dele. Ele pareceu desapontado que a mandíbula estava fechada com a fita; não era divertido quando não havia nenhuma chance de ser terrivelmente atacado.

"Quinn, eu quero segurá-lo!" Rachel disse se inclinando nela, cabelo amassado da volta no barco inflável e sorrindo brilhosamente. Quinn olhou pra ela em dúvida.

"Tem certeza, Rachel. É meio grande."

Rachel apenas concordou excitada, então Quinn a levou pra frente. O cara suado pareceu confuso quando Rachel não se esticou pra tirar o jacaré dele.

"Ela não pode ver." Quinn explicou, pegando as mãos de Rachel e as envolvendo ao redor dos locais adequados no animal, vendo o rosto da garota para se certificar de que ela não estava assustada ou enojada ou enlouquecendo. Ela sorriu quando a sobrancelha de Rachel encolheu em concentração e maravilhamento e viu pequenos polegares correrem pelas costas do jacaré.

"Legal."

Quinn riu. "Uau, muito verborrágica, Rach."

Elas devolveram o jacaré um momento depois e andaram pra achar os amigos delas, seguindo o som da voz estrondosa de Santana.

-oooooooooo-

"Noah! Como você pode comer isso!"

Puck sorriu e mordeu contente sua cauda de jacaré. O café do parque era meio sujo, mas todos estavam de boas. Finn tinha caído apenas uma vez na água, e, isso foi só nas docas depois que eles saíram de volta pro lugar principal.

"Você quer um pouco?" Puck cuspiu metade do que tinha na boca pela mesa; eles definitivamente _não_ queriam aquilo.

"Vamos, Berry! Prove!" Santana gritou.

"San, voz de dentro."

"O que?"

"Fale mais baixo."

"O que?"

"Shhh."

"O que?"

"Deus do céu, cale a boca!"

"Okay!" Artie interveio. "Quem está pronto pra ir pescar?"

"Ugggh" Quinn gemeu, "está tão quente." Ela caiu pra direita dela de encontro à Rachel, que ficou rindo.

"Vamos. Pegue um peixe pra mim, baby."

Quinn sorriu timidamente contra o ombro de Rachel . "Baby?"

"Sim, Quinn. Como em bebê chorão. Você está sendo uma bebê chorona... querida."

Quinn riu e levantou. "Vamos _baby_. Eu pegarei pra você um peixe."

"Cara, seu telefone está tocando de novo."

"Não está não."

"... O que?"

-ooooooooooo-

"Brittany, você precisa de um anzol."

"O que?"

"Você apenas jogou sua linha com um peso no final. Você precisa de um anzol."

"... Por que?"

"... Hum, pra que você possa pegar um peixe."

"Mas eu não quero machucá-los."

"Mas... você não vai pegar nada assim."

Brittany sorriu contente e manteve-se jogando sua linha sem utilidade e Mike suspirou e retornou pra sua própria. Quinn pegou um peixe dentro dos primeiros cinco minutos, muito porque esses bagres pareciam estar _insanos_ e mordiam qualquer coisa que entrava na água. Agora ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas nas docas brincando com algumas iscas e reclamando sobre o calor pra Rachel. Elas foram interrompidas por um guincho frenético vindo de Mercedes.

"Aimeudeus aimeudeus aimeudeus! Eu peguei um! Eu peguei um!"

"Jesus, Mercedes, se aquiete..." Santana disse, recebendo um olhar incrédulo em retorno. Kurt se meteu no meio antes do corpo da Latina acabar no fundo do Everglades.

"Dê corda, Mercedes! Puxe-Ahh! Merda, que diabos!"

Brittany se virou quando o peso da sua linha fez contato com o rosto de Kurt, meio jogada. Ela derrubou o bastão, o qual, claro, propriamente afundou até o fundo do pântano; Mike grunhiu.

"Kurt! Me desculpe!"

"Caras! Eu preciso de alguma ajuda, essa coisa é uma besta!"

"Não se mova, Rach." Quinn instruiu, se levantando pra ajudar Mercedes. Os dois, mais Puck, puxaram o peixe, lutando valentemente por cinco minutos.

Todos estavam esperando o monstro do lago Ness no fim da linha. Um Gyarados, um jacaré mutante comedor de homens, uma baleia azul, por todo o esforço que puxar aquilo parecia requerer. Então, quando Puck puxou a linha pra revelar um peixinho, a doca se acabou em risadas.

"Ei, todos vocês calem a boca. Aquilo... trocou de lugares com o que quer que estivesse ali antes."

"Oh, claro. Peixes apenas amam sair dos anzóis por si e trocar de lugares pra armar uma pegadinha nos humanos."

"Maldito seja, eles fazem sim."

Quinn ainda estava rindo quando ela viu Rachel se levantar na sua visão periférica. Ela viu em câmera lenta um chinelo de Rachel pegar uma ripa na doca e a morena pisar de lado pra recuperar o equilíbrio. Quinn estava se movendo de volta pra ela antes mesmo dela pisar pra fora da doca e cair na água.

"Rachel!" Quinn pulou logo atrás dela, cumprindo a promessa dela, mesmo sabendo que Rachel podia ficar de pé na água. Ela não queria a garota em pânico. Puck e Finn e _todos_ os outros pareciam como se quisessem seguir, mas preferiram ajudar das docas. Quinn veio pra cima atrás de Rachel, que parecia estar mais ou menos de pé, apenas tossindo um pouco e definitivamente chocada. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura da garota por trás e a firmou de encontro ao seu corpo.

"Rach, querida, está tudo bem. Você se machucou?" Quinn podia sentir Rachel tremer. Ela a segurou mais forte e se moveu pra mais perto da doca. "Está tudo bem, querida. Acalme-se, sou eu. Você está bem." Ela murmurou no ouvido dela. Mike e Finn esticaram os braços pra baixo e agarraram os braços de Rachel quando ela estava perto o suficiente, facilmente levantando a garota pequena de volta pra doca. Puck ajudou Quinn a subir de volta e ela puxou Rachel direto pro colo dela.

"Está tudo bem, Rach. Acalme-se." Quinn segurou Rachel enquanto sua respiração ficava controlada e a morena relaxava de volta. Os outros componentes do glee sentaram ao redor da doca vendo tudo em silêncio; Kurt segurava gelo na testa dele e Mike e Tina tentavam pescar a vara de Brittany pra fora da água usando as próprias.

"Esquerda. Não, esquerda. Pare, você está indo pra _direita_ , vá pra _esquerda_."

"Você está completamente errando aquilo."

"Vá mais pra esquerda, isso é chamado refração."

"O que?"

"Eles não estão falando com voc~e, Santana."

"O que?"

"Santana, pare de falar!"

"Cale-se, Hummel. Você _sabia_ que você parece com o Teletubby vermelho agora? Po. Você parece com o Po."

"Pelo menos eu não pareço com o Weird Al. Ou, você sabe, a criatura da Lagoa Negra."

"Okay, Mike, agora pra trás. Pra trás. Pra trás. Bom. Lentamente..."

"Isso! Nós conseguimos-Ohhh..."

"Merda."

Finn andou em direção às meninas e deu à Quinn um cobertor do minibus; Quinn sorriu agradecida e o envolveu em Rachel, antes de se levantar e se movimentar pra se agachar na frente da garota.

"Rach? Você está bem, querida?" Ela perguntou baixinho. "Somos apenas nós, apenas o Glee aqui, okay? Você está apenas sentada na doca, totalmente a salvo, okay?"

Rachel concordou e Quinn tirou o cabelo molhado do rosto dela.

"Você está pronta pra ir pra casa?"

Rachel concordou novamente. O clube moveu-se rapidamente, guardando as coisas deles e voltando pro minibus. Mike e Tina finalmente pegaram a vara de pescar, mas, derrubaram a caixa de isca pra dentro do pântano durante a celebração. Depois de dez minutos de pescar _aquilo_ pra fora da água, eles voltaram pra Key Largo.

-ooooooooo-

Quinn segurou fortemente Rachel todo o caminho pra casa. Ela relutantemente deixou-a ir pra que cada uma pudesse tomar uma chuveirada e agora elas estavam deitadas no beliche delas escutando a noite do jogo sendo executada na sala. Ainda estava claro lá fora; tinha acabado de começar a chover e Quinn ouviu a chuva enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos de Rachel. A garota tinha falado no minibus, finalmente confirmando que ela estava bem e rindo um pouco dela mesma. Ela tinha feito exatamente o que Finn fez, só que _ela_ tinha uma desculpa.

"Quinn." Rachel falou um pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Mmhm."

"Obrigada por cuidar de mim." Não só hoje, mas essa viagem inteira... me levando por lugares, sendo minha _parceira_."

Quinn pareceu surpresa. "Claro, Rach." Ela deu uma olhada pra baixo; Rachel pareceu pensar profundamente; havia outra coisa que ela queria dizer.

"O que está errado?" Ela incitou gentilmente. Rachel suspirou e se mexeu até que sua testa estivesse na bochecha de Quinn. Ambas estavam um pouco suadas, já que estava _muito_ quente e elas estavam naquela cama malditamente pequena.

"Eu não quero que você sempre tenha que cuidar de mim." Ela disse baixo.

Quinn encolheu as sobrancelhas. "Como assim?"

Rachel suspirou novamente e sentou-se, puxando Quinn com ela. Para a surpresa de Quinn, ela esticou ambas as mãos, gentilmente sentindo as bochechas de Quinn, então as moveu pela mandíbula dela, pras orelhas e seus olhos, então acabou nos lábios dela. Quinn apenas ficou sentada parada, respirando profundamente. Deus, estava _tão_ quente ali.

"Você é linda, Quinn. Eu quero ver você." Quinn abriu a boca pra falar mas Rachel continuou.

"Eu tenho uma cirurgia marcada, em algumas semanas, quando voltarmos pra casa. Pra consertar meus olhos."

A boca de Quinn caiu aberta e ela ficou silenciosa por um minuto. Rachel ficou nervosa enquanto esperava sua namorada falar.

"Isso... isso é perigoso?"

Rachel concordou levemente enquanto pensava. "É... novo. É pro nervo ótico; eu acho que o único perigo é, você sabe, falta de precedentes."

Quinn concordou levemente. "E é certeza? Tipo, quando você deixar aquela sala, você verá tudo brilhante e limpo?"

"Não, não é certeza. Não há garantia de que irá funcionar."

Quando Quinn não respondeu, Rachel continuou falando.

"Eu não quero que pessoas tenham que me guiar minha vida inteira. Eu não quero você gastando sua vida me levando cuidadosamente pelos cantos; eu não quero manter ninguém pra trás –"

"Rachel, não!" Quinn pegou ambas as mãos dela e olhou direto nos olhos dela, mesmo que eles estivessem sem focos e sem ver.

"Você nunca me mantém pra trás. _Você é_ aquela que vai ser uma estrela. Eu estarei tomando uma carona no _seu_ rastro pra fama, querida."

Rachel sorriu levemente. "Tomando uma carona no meu rastro, Quinn? Sério? Que folgada."

Quinn sorriu também. "Eu amo levar você por aí. Eu amo ser sua companheira e estar lá quando você experimenta novas coisas. Eu adoro o olhar no seu rosto e sua voz e sua risada e seus lindos olhos castanhos do jeito que eles são... Eu amo você."

Rachel levou um segundo pra processar aquilo, então sorriu pra Quinn, lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você acabou de dizer que me ama."

Quinn riu. "Estou ciente."

"Mas eu amo você também."

Quinn riu mais ainda. Deus estava tão quente aqui. Ela estava ficando zonza, sentindo maluca novamente. "Bem, legal."

Ela se inclinou antes que Rachel pudesse falar algo e beijou sua namorada suavemente nos lábios, então descansou sua testa na de Rachel por alguns momentos. Gritos indignados de 'jogo desleal' e 'puta traíra' alcançaram os ouvidos dela vindos da sala.

"Vamos, vamos nos juntar à noite de jogos. Kurt está tomando apostas em quanto tempo leva pra alguém ficar histérico devido à 'banqueiro injusto' em Monopoly."

-ooooooooooooo-

"Pague, Puck."

"O que, não! Eu tirei um seis, não um cinco. Eu já paguei sete taxas luxuosas!"

"É, e você vai continuar pagando enquanto você continuar parando aqui. Olhe, você pode hipotecar sua última propriedade."

Puck grunhiu. "Como é que Rachel tem um maldito império hoteleiro? Ela nem pode contar o maldito dinheiro... Maldita médium ou algo...""

Hmmm, eu diria que é porque ela está dormindo com a banqueira..." Santana murmurou, roubando um pouco do dinheiro de Artie enquanto ele olhava pra longe.

"Santana, seu telefone está tocando."

"O que?"

"Ei, onde meu dinheiro foi?"

"Puck, você está com cinquenta a menos. Pare de roubar."

"O que! Está tudo aí, Quinn! Você pare de roubar!"

"Alguém pode atender o telefone?"

" _Não há nenhum telefone tocando!_ Bom Deus, eu acho que vocês todos precisam ver um médico. _"_

"O que?"

"Puck! Dê-me meu dinheiro!"

"Pare de roubar!"

"Quinn, deixe ele em paz; tudo que ele tem é uma propriedade vazia duplamente hipotecada no nome dele. Ele pedirá falência e implorará por empréstimos em cinco minutos."

"Ok. Santana você me deve mil."

"O que?"

Levou menos de uma hora pra Santana se acabar em lágrimas e o tabuleiro ser virado de cabeça pra baixo na histeria irracional em que sempre se acabava o Monopoly; Rachel ganhou a aposta, aceitando orgulhosa o dinheiro de todos e sorrindo contente quando Quinn a beijou na bochecha pra parabenizá-la.

"Hora de dormir!"

"O que?"


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/T: Tá bem perto, babes. Mais 5 caps e bybye mais uma e chega outra**

Capitulo 7

"Quinn, eles são peixes-boi, não comedores de homens. Entre na maldita água."

"É, garota, quem lhe deu a impressão de que peixes-boi são tão _violentos?"_

"Sério Quinn, havia _tubarões_ na água quando fomos mergulhar na semana passada mas você está com medo das _vacas marinhas_."

Quinn bufou. "Oh é, Kurt, você pode falar muito. Você pisou em algo pegajoso mais cedo e gritou como se você estivesse _morrendo_."

"Em minha defesa, eu _pensei_ que estava morrendo. Minha vida passou diante dos meus olhos."

Quinn apenas rolou os olhos dela e se aproximou mais de Rachel. Eles estavam na praia de algum tipo de enseadinha populosa perto da casa da avó de Kurt, e ninguém tinha sido bem sucedido em convencer Quinn em nadar com os peixes-boi.

"Eu quero ficar com a Rachel." Quinn fez beicinho, envolvendo os ombros da garota com o braço dela. Quem podia realmente discutir com isso, exceto, claro, Rachel.

"Awww, baby, isso é lindo, mas se você não entrar naquela água nos próximos cinco minutos, eu _arrastarei_ você pra dentro."

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você me _arrastará_?"

"Mmhm."

Quinn ainda não se movera, sorrindo divertida.

"Okay. Sente aqui. Evite suas 'hordas de peixes-boi violentos.' Só pra você saber, você não vai ganhar mais beijos pro resto do dia."

Quinn virou a cabeça pro lado; ela pareceu ferida. "O que?"

Rachel apenas sorriu presunçosamente.

Quinn suspirou pesadamente e se mexeu pra se levantar. " _Bem_. Eu nadarei com os malditos peixes-boi."

"Boa garota!" Rachel sorriu brilhantemente. "Eu pegarei algo do caminhão de sorvete pra quando você voltar."

"Tem certeza?"

Rachel bateu na sua bengala com confiança. "Eu posso bater em multidões e usar meus poderes de coerção para obter sorvete de graça. Será ótimo!"

"Me dê um beijo primeiro." Quinn se inclinou pra baixo com o rosto na frente de Rachel.

Santana grunhiu de alguns metros de distância. "É, definitivamente acabei de vomitar um pouco na minha boca."

Rachel beijou Quinn docemente nos lábios, então bagunçou o cabelo loiro repicado e a mandou embora com os outros. Artie a manteria acompanhada enquanto o resto flutuava por aí com os peixes-boi por um tempo.

Quinn ficou agradavelmente surpresa quando ela não foi atacada e assaltada por imensos e agressivos peixes-boi no momento em que eles a viram. Ela ficou perto de Puck, pensando que ele teria a melhor chance de luta contra eles se as personalidades gentis dele dessem uma virada pra pior. Então Puck deixou Quinn, para que ele pudesse mergulhar mais fundo e retirar os óculos que Brittany deixara cair no fundo do oceano.

Ela _teve_ um ataque do coração quando Tina acidentalmente arranhou sua perna, e inalou algo como sete galões de água, mas, logo permitiu-se deslizar pra mais perto dos peixes-boi pacíficos. Eles eram realmente fofos, se você ignorasse algumas das cicatrizes e protuberâncias estranhas e o que quer _que_ estivesse crescendo nas costas deles. Ela nadou de volta pra praia depois de uma meia hora, rebocando Finn atrás dela porque o garoto estava reclamando de câimbras nas pernas e 'paralisia temporária'. Quinn depositou-o na areia onde ele podia se ajeitar e correu direto pra Rachel.

Ela ficou em pé sobre a garota menor, que não estava ciente da sua presença e sorriu pra Artie, colocando um dedo nos lábios dela. Quinn estendeu os braços pra fora, pingando água no estômago nu de Rachel e riu pra si. Artie rolou os olhos. Rachel ignorou e Quinn franziu o cenho, então sorriu um momento depois e espremeu o cabelo no estômago de Rachel. Rachel engasgou e se sentou rapidamente.

"Artie!"

"O que! Não, nem ao menos _tente_ me arrastar pra isso. Foi _sua_ namorada, não eu."

"Quinn?"

"Sim, baby?" Quinn deitou o corpo sobre as costas de Rachel.

"Pare de fazer isso! Ugghh... Uma criança..." Rachel murmurou, alcançando uma toalha e se contorcendo pra fora do agarro molhado de Quinn.

"Onde está meu sorvete?"

"Hmmm, se você parar de atuar como se você tivesse _quatro_ talvez lhe diga."

Quinn ficou quieta, sorrindo inocentemente pra Rachel.

"Então, você não foi comida por quaisquer peixes-boi..." Rachel disse um minuto depois.

O sorriso de Quinn alargou-se. "Não fui. Eles são _muito_ legais... Você pegou o sorvete?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça sorrindo pra namorada dela e alcançou o cooler.

"Oh yeah, Rach aqui _definitivamente_ conseguiu sorvete." Artie disse, rindo. " _Primeiro_ , ela gritou com um cara que cortou a fila na frente de uma criancinha; então ela fez o mesmo cara _tropeçar_ na bengala dela quando ele tentou cortá-la na fila, pensando que ela não iria notar ou algo do tipo."

Quinn pareceu preocupada e olhou Rachel mais perto enquanto a garota procurava dentro do cooler. "Sério?"

Artie concordou entusiasmado. "É, _então_ o cara do sorvete recusou-se a vender pra esse imbecil qualquer sorvete e deu à Rachel toneladas de picolés grátis pelo seu 'serviço público'."

Rachel sorriu timidamente quando Quinn a abraçou. "Essa é a minha garota." Quinn sussurrou e então riu pelo nariz quando ela viu o picolé amarelo em forma de estrela de Rachel.

"Perfeito. Isso é _perfeito_."

-ooooooooooo-

Quinn não sabia como ela acabara com essas pessoas. Esses malucos lunáticos que ela podia de alguma forma chamar de amigos dançavam caprichosamente ao redor da sala da Sra. Hummel com um hit velho da Spice Girls enquanto uma tempestade gritava lá fora. Mike e Puck cantavam sem vergonha alguma com cada palavra enquanto o restante estava tentando coreografar algum tipo de rotina de dança que podia apenas terminar em lágrimas e machucados. Quinn sabia que ela pertencia a aquele lugar, porque ela era uma das pessoas gritando, "Não! Passo _pra frente_ , então balance seus quadris! Balance com mais vontade, Finn!"

Eventualmente Brittany acertou Mercedes no olho e a coreografia se desfez, então Quinn começou a balançar Rachel ao redor da sala; a risada alta e cheia da garota era contagiosa. Amanhã seria o último dia inteiro deles no Key Largo e todos queriam aproveitar ao máximo.

Um trovão particularmente alto balançou a casa e seus ocupantes.

"Jesus! Estamos sendo bombardeados?"

"Uh, eu estou certa de que meu coração acabou de parar de bater."

Lord Tubbington veio correndo do quarto e pulou direto em cima de Mercedes, que tropeçou na mesinha de café em sua rapidez pra escapar da ira dele.

Ela gemeu. "Okay, tem merda demais aqui. Puck, porque você você trouxe sete mochilas e por que todas elas estão no chão perto do sofá?"

"Uh, há na verdade nove e elas são todas de Brittany." Artie interveio.

"Ah, você bem pode falar, Mercedes. Você é uma acumuladora de carteirinha. Eu olhei no seu armário uma vez, você tem _setenta e sete_ pares de sapatos."

"Procure ajuda, garota."

"Uh, Brittany!" Finn chamou da cozinha. "Seu gato acabou de sair pela janela."

Todos pararam de dançar e viram Brittany e Santana correrem pela porta da cozinha.

"Caras," Puck disse, retomando a atenção deles, "tem algo vindo pela chaminé."

"Puck, nós estamos na Flórida. Essa é uma chaminé falsa, não _vai_ pra lugar nenhum –Aimeudeus puta merda!" Kurt freneticamente subiu no sofá enquanto um crash alto vinha da chaminé falsa.

"AH é, pode escalar uma maldita chaminé mas não terá habilidade pra alcançar você no _sofá_." Mercedes disse, mas pareceu um pouco angustiada.

"Finn, pegue uma vassoura. E um balde."

"Por que eu?"

"Você é o maior."

"... É, e o menos coordenado. E o que você espera que eu faça com um balde?"

"Apenas... faça como uma aranha."

"Oh, _apenas faça como uma aranha_ , aí está um conselho que você não pode errar com ele."

"É, Mercedes nos nem sequer sabemos o que está aí."

Quinn suspirou quando ninguém pareceu fazer nada. Bando de medrosos. Ela levou Rachel até Mike e deu um beijo na bochecha dela e foi pra lareira.

"Eu verei o que é." Ela disse confiante, ajoelhando-se.

"Whoa, espere! Não coloque sua cabeça aí!"

"Ficará tudo bem."

"Sério! Você não consegue pensar em _nada_ que possa dar errado?" Tina pressionou.

Quinn rolou os olhos e enfiou a cabeça na lareira, se movimentando pra cima pra olhar ao redor do pequeno espaço, já que aquilo não era realmente uma chaminé.

Se ela pensara que tinha tido um ataque do coração quando beijara Rachel, ela estava errada. Se ela pensara que ela tinha tido um quando aquele maldito ventilador começou no bote inflável, ela estava errada. Se ela pensara que ela tivera um quando Tina enroscou nela na caverna do peixe-boi, ela estava errada. Mas agora, rosto a centímetros encarando algum _animal_ de olhinhos pretos, ela estava tendo um ataque do coração.

Quinn se afastou pra trás, todos os músculos entrando em pânico e adrenalina e bateu a cabeça na cornija. Ela se enrolou pra sair, os outros componentes do glee guinchando com a reação dela e ficaram se batendo como galinhas sem cabeça. Eles guincharam ainda mais alto quando um guaxinim emergiu da lareira e saiu correndo ao redor do sofá.

"Puta Merda!"

"Quinn! Você está bem?"

"Pegue! Pegue!"

"Pego! Abra a porta! Alguém arranje um balde!"

"Finn, pegue um taco!"

"O que, não! Não bata nele!"

"Rachel, traumatizou sua namorada!"

"Não bata nele!"

"Está voando!'

"Me consiga uma arma!"

"Cara, não é um morcego."

"Bom Deus, por que todo mundo está gritan- Ahhh!" Brittany emergiu da cozinha completamente ensopada e segurando um gato muito bravo em seus braços. Ela o derrubou quando o guaxinim saiu detrás do sofá e ambos os animais se dirigiram pela porta, amedrontando uma Santana muito arranhada quando ela virava a esquina. Puck bateu neles com a vassoura da sua barricada na mesinha de café, mas, só foi bem sucedido em quebrar um vaso.

"Pegue-o gato gorducho!"

"Mercedes! E se ele o machucar?"

"Oh, garota, você sabe que nada pode machucar aquele gato maldito. Ele é um maldito indestrutível."

Mike levou Rachel pra Quinn, que parecia estar traumatizada pra vida, enquanto todo o resto tentava fazer que o coração batesse novamente agora que o guaxinim não estava na mesma sala que eles.

"Vamos fazer uma armadilha!"

"O que? Cara, nós não somos Bear Grylls aqui. Eu não sei você, mas eu não posso sequer cortar linhas retas em papel impresso."

"Apenas abra a porta."

"É, vamos abrir a porta e deixar um bando deles entrar."

Apenas então, Lord Tubbington retornou à cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido. Todo mundo olhou pra ele cautelosamente, como se o guaxinim agora possuísse o corpo dele.

"Alguém cheque a cozinha."

Puck pegou a vassoura e foi devagar pra cozinha. Um minuto depois ele retornou. "Foi pra fora pela janela." Ele declarou.

O lugar respirou aliviado. Rachel continuou a passar as mãos nos braços de Quinn, a confortando; a garota estava gradualmente tornando-se mais responsiva e tentando se agarrar a qualquer pedaço de dignidade que lhe restava.

"Você é _muito_ corajosa, Quinn."

Quinn sorriu. "Deixe pra lá, Rachel. Você pode rir de mim, eu sei que você quer."

"Nunca, baby. Apenas... aquele grito, eu nunca escutei algo como aquilo antes." Rachel não pôde conter a risada dela e o resto do lugar se juntou, ainda sob o efeito da adrenalina induzida-pelo-guaxinim-assassino-atacando-da-lareira. Quinn se levantou e mandou todos à merda, relembrando-os dos seus próprios guinchos sem vergonha e sem sentido e ligou as Spice Girls de volta, já que o som tinha sido desligado para melhor planejar técnicas de remoção de guaxinim, não que aquilo ajudara _de alguma forma_.

Dez minutos depois, mesmo que a maior parte do clube ainda estivesse muito assustando de ir na cozinha ou dentro de um raio de cinco metros da lareira, eles dançaram como epilépticos ao redor da sala ao som de _Wannabe_ , cantando a plenos pulmões e fingindo procurar por Lord Tubbington, que ainda não havia retornado.

-ooooooooooooo-

Quinn acordou na manhã do último dia deles no Key Largo do mesmo jeito que ela tinha acordado cada manhã anterior; Rachel estava apertada fortemente em seus braços e um dos seus membros estava enfiado nas grades daquela maldita cama minúscula. O clube passou a manhã enfaixando Mercedes porque aparentemente Lord Tubbington tinha aparecido com uma vingança no meio da noite, e brincando nos jet skis na água atrás da casa. Agora, todos estavam deitados na praia assistindo uma corrida do Puck em um jet ski atrás de Kurt e Mercedes em outro.

Kurt parecia estar tratando daquilo como se fosse um teste de motorista, enquanto Puck passeava por ai não se importando de que ele era quase violentamente jogando dentro da água à cada virada.

"Oh, não."

Quinn se virou pra olhar a casa quando ela ouviu o lamento de Tina. Finn estava arrastando uma canoa de cinco lugares parecendo um cachorro quente, obviamente para ser rebocado atrás de um jet-ski. Mike apareceu à vista com uma canoa menor de dois lugares logo quando Puck e Kurt levaram os jet-skis pra praia.

"Preferência nesse aqui!" Mike disse.

"Uh, eu realmente não quero andar naquele lá." Puck disse, gesticulando pro cachorro quente gigante.

"Por que não?"

Puck hesitou e Kurt tomou à frente. "É gay." Ele disse à queima-roupa.

"Parece realmente... sexual." Artie observou.

"Será divertido!" Finn encorajou. "Vamos!" Ele saiu correndo pra água e deixou-o flutuar onde todos podiam subir. Kurt e Mercedes foram rebocar Mike e Tina por aí na canoa menor, enquanto Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany e Santana se resignaram a serem rebocadas por Puck. Artie tinha sua câmera de vídeo pra fora; isso estava destinado a ser ouro no YouTube.

Rachel sentou na frente e Quinn passou os braços ao redor dela por trás; ela não queria ninguém molestando sua namorada no cachorro quente gigante.

"Posso ficar grávida disso?" Santana perguntou, subindo atrás de Finn. Ela parecia um pouco excitada demais sobre o que eles estavam prestes a fazer.

Puck os rebocou devagar da água rasa e então deixou-se acelerar depois que eles estavam bem depois do quebra-mar. Ele ganhou velocidade, sobre as ondas, _pelas_ ondas, virando forte e infligindo esguichos de água em cada um dos seus passageiros.

"Isso é errado em tantos níveis..." Quinn murmurou no ouvido de Rachel quando suas cabeças se bateram pela quarta vez. Rachel puxou os braços de Quinn mais forte ao redor de sua barriga. Era divertido, na verdade; quando eles esqueceram o aspecto sexual/esquisito da canoa, eles começaram a dar direções pra Puck correr atrás de Kurt, rindo quando Mike e Tina foram catapultados uma vez que a canoa leve deles voou dez metros no ar.

Era tudo diversão e jogos até que o cachorro quente começou a afundar. Isso foi quando Artie pressionou pra gravar em sua câmera. Rachel, Deus sabe como, aquela garota era _uma com o mundo_ , foi quem primeiro notou que eles estavam afundando.

"Um, Quinn, a canoa está diminuindo?" Ela perguntou em uma das calmarias de Puck, causadas por Santana gritando que ele tinha quebrado o pescoço dela.

Quinn olhou pra baixo e percebeu que sim, de fato, estava. "Puck! Estamos afundando!" Ela gritou pra ele.

"Whoa, estamos!" Finn olhou ao redor e percebeu o mesmo.

"Okay. Quem estourou o cachorro quente? Qual de vocês vadias tem a bunda pontuda?"

"Wow. Isso é charmoso, Santana."

"Não é você que carrega navalhas no cabelo? Julgando pelo estado disso... eu diria que você pode encaixar umas milhares aí agora mesmo. Uma provavelmente caiu."

"Puck, cale a boca." Quinn disse. "Leve-nos de volta pra praia."

A água estava alcançando da bunda deles agora e a frente do cachorro quente estava metade submersa. Puck tentou ir, mas a canoa estava muito pra baixo dágua, o empuxo era muito intenso. Era como uns dias atrás quando eles tentaram surfar de joelho, e Kurt foi arrastado de cara pela água por alguns metros, deixando um rastro como Shamu. Isso certamente limpou suas narinas direitinho.

Finn deslizou de lado pelo cachorro quente e Santana e Brittany suspiraram e o seguiram. Quinn soltou seu aperto em Rachel e inclinou-se pra falar com ela.

"Eu vou entrar, certo, Rach?" Quinn fez como dissera quando Rachel concordou e nadou de cachorrinho perto da panturrilha da garota.

"Venha, suba nas minhas costas."

"Tem certeza, Quinn? Eu não quero que você se machuque."

"Sim, venha. Puck, não passe por cima da gente!"

Rachel ainda parecia hesitar.

"Rachel, você estará na água de qualquer forma em tipo uns seis segundos. Apenas me dirija até a praia."

Agora Rachel pareceu divertida. Quinn rolou os olhos e impacientemente puxou o braço da garota.

Rachel deslizou da canoa e se situou de cavalinho em Quinn, que as nadou até a praia, evitando as ondas, seguidas por Puck e o cachorro quente esvaziado.

"Bem, aquilo foi divertido enquanto durou." Santana disse, vendo Puck valentemente tentando reinflar canoa usando a boca. "Oh e aquilo não é gay nem um pouquinho."

Eles passaram mais algumas hora brincando na água e na areia, construindo castelos de areia e se machucando nas pranchas pequenas.

"Cara, você tem uma pá?" Mike perguntou. Trinta minutos depois ele tinha se enterrado em um buraco grande que levou quatro outras pessoas a escavá-lo pra fora. Artie ganhou a competição de castelo de areia, quando ele 'acidentalmente' rolou sobre a obra de arte de Quinn e Kurt virou o Teletubby vermelho brilhante novamente, enquanto o cabelo de Santana tinha atingido seu potencial máximo, aparentemente, e parou de crescer, a só onze vezes o tamanho normal.

Eles tiveram um jantar de hamburgures e hambúrgueres vegetarianos com pão de forma queimando e batatas frias com açúcar nelas ao invés de sal.

"Eles parecem exatamente o mesmo!" Brittany argumentou.

Todos foram pra cama felizes e exaustos, preparando-se para a longa viagem de amanhã. Eles precisavam dormir para sobreviver treze horas com Finn Hudson ao volante.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

" _Lying here with you so close to me_

 _It´s hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

 _Caught up in this moment_

 _Caught up in your smile_

 _I´ve never opened up to anyone_

 _So hard to hold back when I´m holding you in my arms_

 _We don´t need to rush this_

 _Let´s just take it slow"_

"Quinn?" Rachel levantou a cabeça do peito de Quinn e tateou ao redor seu ambiente.

"Mmm, _finalmante_ acordou, hein, adormecida?"

"Alguém parece estar fazendo _uma serenata_ pra mim no meio da noite..."

"É cinco da manhã, Rach, nós temos que levantar em breve."

Rachel grunhiu e rolou totalmente pros braços de Quinn. "Termine a música." Ela sussurrou um minuto depois.

Quinn sorriu de encontro a testa dela. "Diga por favor."

"Por favor termine minha música, baby."

Quinn olhou de volta pra janela; a luz da manhã entrando estava brilhando nos olhos castanhos _perfeitos_ de Rachel, então ela beijou sua namorada e continuou a cantar suavemente.

" _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

 _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

 _No I don´t wanna mess this thing up_

 _I don´t wanna push too far_

 _Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

 _Be the one I´ve been waiting for my whole life_

 _So baby I´m alright, with just a kiss goodnight"_

"Caras, nós _podemos_ escutar vocês." Artie reclamou da parte de baixo, Finn murmurou incoerentemente junto com ele. "E eu tenho _onze_ minutos pra dormir então vocês precisam se conter, droga."

-ooooooooo-

O Clube Glee adormecido embarcou no minibus cerca de uma hora depois, a maior parte ainda dentro dos pijamas e cabelo de cama, carregando cobertores e travesseiros que eles tinham roubado um dos outros durante a estadia deles. Eles deram um bom adeus à Sra. Hummel, alguns abraços e lágrimas pra mulher que os aguentou nas últimas semanas, colocaram os dedinhos no oceano uma última vez e vasculharam a casa procurando os setecentos itens que as pessoas pareciam ter perdido. Agora eles estavam sentados no minibus esperando Brittany localizar o gato dela.

"Mercedes, estou certo que se você admitir agora ela não ficará com raiva."

"Desculpe-me?"

"Ela checou a lareira?"

Quinn grunhiu. "Não. Ninguém jamais irá _sequer_ perto daquela lareira _novamente_ , okay?"

"Você estava insinuando que eu 'dei cabo' daquele maldito gato?"

"Não, na verdade, eu estava insinuando que você _matou_ e se livrou do corpo."

"Eu _matarei_ você e me livrarei do _seu_ corpo."

Logo naquele momento, Kurt subiu a bordo, a única pessoa totalmente vestida e na verdade apresentável. Ele olhou pros lados confuso.

"Onde está Brittany?"

"Procurando o maldito gato."

"O que? Está em uma das suas milhões de malas; eu a vi o enfiando lá vinte minutos atrás. Ela estava gritando comigo sobre 'a importância de sempre saber onde está seu animal.'

"Uh..." Mike andou e alcançou com cuidado a mais larga das nove malas de Brittany. Claro que o enorme gato saiu da abertura uma vez que ficou larga o suficiente e foi direto pra Brittany que parecia um desastre soluçante embarcando no minibus.

"Tubby! Eu pensei que iríamos deixá-lo na Flórida!"

Mais uma vez, Mercedes pareceu desapontada.

Finn finalmente ligou a ignição e o ônibus rolou pra longe do pequeno paraíso deles em Key Largo. Por uma vez, todos a bordo estavam quietos. Quinn se sentou de lado no seu lugar, cabeça contra a janela e pernas sobre o colo de Rachel, apontando no corredor. Sua namorada estava tracejando a ovelha na perna do seu pijama, fazendo Quinn dormir em uma posição de torcicolo. Finn estava tentando descobrir como ligar o Ar, _novamente_ , alternativamente aumentando o calor e o fluido de limpar o pará-brisa enquanto saía da estrada em sua distração.

Miraculosamente, eles saíram da Flórida em oito horas, só parando onze vezes antes de atingir a Georgia. Eles estavam a uma hora de distância do Tennessee quando Quinn percebeu que o ônibus estava desviando pra direita.

"Finn!" Puck gritou do fundo antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. "O que você está fazendo? Está dormindo? Você está nos levando pra um maldito pântano!"

"Cara, não sou eu! Estou acordado!"

"Encoste!"

Finn desacelerou e encostou numa beira gramada, quase catapultando-os pra uma vala que separava a estrada da floresta. Ele saiu, ignorando os grunhidos e xingamentos e 'Finn, você pode me pegar uma daquelas flores amarelas do lado da estrada?' Uma olhadela no rosto dele pela janela e todos sabiam que eles estavam com um pneu furado. Claro.

Esperando que isso fosse levar sete horas pra descobrir como trocá-lo, Quinn bateu no estômago de Rachel com o pé, querendo seguir todo mundo pra fora.

"Rachel, acorde." Rachel caiu um pouco pro lado, então pulou acordada da sensação de queda.

"Quinn?"

"Sim, docinho," Quinn sorriu afetuosamente pra expressão confusa dela e o pijama rosa amassado, "nós temos um pneu furado. Vamos sair do ônibus? Nós morreremos como cachorros se continuarmos aqui."

"Isso não é muito legal." Rachel murmurou, permitindo Quinn suavizar seu cabelo maluco da dormida e as levar pra fora ao lado da estrada, onde oito pessoas ainda nos seus pijamas estavam paradas assistindo _Kurt_ procurar por um macaco.

"Nós realmente precisamos de um?" Mercedes perguntou, ainda sentada de pernas cruzadas na grama.

"Um macaco? Nâo, claro que não. Nós podemos apenas levantar esse _ônibus_ usando nossa força sobre-humana para mudar o pneu." Puck respondeu, contorcendo-se de costas debaixo do veículo.

"Onde está o estepe?"

"Você está sentado nele."

"Onde está o parafuso de girar?"

"Oh merda estou sentado num formigueiro."

"Ai meu Deus! Coloque isso de volta, Santana! Por que você sequer está na ignição?"

"Em que estado estamos?"

"Deus, está _tão_ quente."

"Mexico."

"Encontrei um macaco!"

"Puta merda, aquele semi quase bateu em nós! Nós devemos ir um pouco pra direita."

"De jeito nenhum, Mike. Nós acabaremos em uma vala no final da maldita Floresta Nacional Chattahoochee. Não vai acontecer."

"É, eu prefiro muito mais ser jogada de lado por um semi e _morrer_ numa estrada em Georgia."

" _Eu vou_ morrer na estrada em Georgia se essas formigas não se acalmarem."

"Saia da maldita cama de formigas então."

"Essa inteira beira maldita é uma cama de formiga!"

"Cara, o que tem em seus pijamas?"

"Eles são _bananas_."

"Por que por- Hey! Um policial!"

Todos viraram e viram o patrulheiro rodoviário sair do carro dele e andar até eles, olhando divertido pros pijamas deles e óbvio desarranjo.

"Vocês estão todos bem aqui?"

"Sim, senhor." Finn falou, ainda espantando toneladas de formigas das pernas de Mercedes. "Pneu furado."

O oficial concordou com a cabeça. "Vocês crianças estão em uma viagem de campo, ou..."

"Mais como uma viagem de férias. Nós estamos indo pra casa no Ohio."

O patrulheiro rodoviário olhos todos cuidadosamente; eles podiam facilmente passar por um culto de serial killers, mas essencialmente ele viu uma gangue de adolescentes sem noção de pijamas tentando mudar um pneu com o macaco no lugar errado. Ele viu uma garota Latina com problemas de cabelo bem extensos mexendo na ignição, Deus sabe o porquê, com uma garota loira trançando flores amarelas pelo cabelo dela. Havia um garoto de moicano que podia bem possivelmente ficar entalado embaixo do ônibus e um cara alto vestindo pijamas de bananas tirando formigas de fogo de uma garota nega frenética. Ele espionou alguém dormindo em uma cadeira de rodas num pijama do CatDog e um Asiático com uma garota jogada nas cosas dele parados tão longe da estrada que eles estariam na vala em breve. Havia outra garota loira com um cabelo/juba de leão apoiando uma morena pequena e de beicinho nos pijamas mais otimistas e brilhantes que ele já havia visto. Ele viu um garoto com a aparência muito jovem, o único que estava na verdade _vestido_ e o único que parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Finalmente ele sorriu pra todos eles e apontou pro macaco.

"Aquilo," ele começou, olhando pra Kurt, "vai ali." Ele gesticulou pro lugar _correto_ do macaco, entrou de volta no seu carro e foi embora. Aqueles garotos ficariam bem. Kurt finalmente começou a mudar o pneu.

"Quando aquilo cair e _esmagá_ -lo, não diga que eu não avisei."

"Ele não ficar _embaixo_ do carro Santana... Espere, Finn, saia daí debaixo!"

"Quinn, sua namorada está bem?"

"Mmhm. Ela só está sendo emburrada porque ela está cansada e com calor e _muito imaginando sobre Chattahoochee_... Ei, não bata em mim."

"Onde foram aqueles parafusos?"

"Oh não! Deixei meu pente na Flórida!"

"Eles foram cair na vala."

"Sério. E você não conseguiu fazer com que eles _parassem_."

"Merda, meu carregador está lá naquele beliche malditamente pequeno!"

"Eu _rirei_ no seu funeral quando você for atrás daqueles parafusos e for morto por formigas."

"Está _tão_ quente aqui fora."

"Caramba! _E_ minha câmera eu deixei lá!"

"Pronto! De volta a bordo! Finn, faça algo com isso." Kurt rolou o pneu furado na direção de Finn enquanto todos entraram de volta no minibus. Então eles passaram dez minutos tentando entrar no tráfico de oitenta milhas por hora.

"Vá agora! Merda, não! Espere!"

"Depois do carro verde!"

"Todo mundo espere!"

"Aquilo não é verde."

"Sério?"

"Nah, mais um azul turquesa."

"Cale a boca, não consigo pensar!"

"Cara, você podia ter ido!"

"Vá!"

Finn saiu na faixa mais próxima gritando incoerentemente. Quinn sentou de volta em seu assento segurando Rachel ao seu lado com os olhos fechados, rezando que os outros motoristas evitariam eles e que seu novo pneu trocado não fosse voar a la _Premonição_.

O pneu furado ficou correndo pra frente e pra trás no corredor, mas eles se igualaram depois de rodar algumas vezes e compartilhar algumas coisas, se acomodando na volta pra casa.

-ooooooooooo-

Nove horas depois, o minibus rolou para, bem, menos rolou e mais violentamente girou, pra dentro do estacionamento de um hotel em Tennessee. Ninguém sequer se importou em levar as malas, vendo que eles ainda estavam de pijamas daquela manhã e eles tropeçaram pra dentro dos quartos exaustos, caindo em camas aleatórias com pessoas aleatórias em seu transe.

Eles acordaram com outro alarme de 'ataque aéreo'; ambos os telefones foram jogados na parede, sem cerimônia, por Santana e Quinn, ignorando os vagos gemidos de objeção de seus colegas.

Era o meio do dia e eles estavam no meio do caminho através do Kentucky antes de todos estarem totalmente acordados. A cabeça de Quinn estava no colo de Rachel, seu corpo jogando pelo corredor, aproveitando as mãozinhas correndo pelo seu cabelo e memorizando seu rosto. Ela estava vendo Mike, Puck e Brittany usando-a como um obstáculo, esperando pela oportunidade perfeita pra esticar uma perna e fazê-los tropeçar no meio do ar.

"Ei, Rach," Quinn falou suavemente, mesmo quando ela casualmente agarrou um pé ao redor do tornozelo de Puck e o mandou estatelado no chão.

"Ei, você."

Rachel deixou as mãos na mandíbula de Quinn enquanto sua namorada falava. "Você devia dizer a eles."

Rachel não falou por um momento e Quinn a viu; ela parecia em conflito, um pouco preocupada.

"Eles apoiarão você, sabe. O que quer que você faça, o que quer que aconteça."

"Eu não quero que eles fiquem desapontados se não... funcionar."

"Como _você_ se sentirá se não funcionar? Você está... pronta pra isso?"

Rachel estava em silêncio e Quinn viu lágrimas lentamente preencher os olhos perfeitos dela; ela levantou uma mão e passou pela cicatriz no queixo de Rachel.

"Eu _realmente_ quero que funcione." Rachel finalmente sussurrou. Quinn concordou e Rachel sentiu isso, continuando um momento depois em um tom mais ameno. "Mas... então eu não conseguirei sorvete de graça; eu não poderei bancar a ignorante pra todas as besteiras que estão _provavelmente_ acontecendo agora." Quinn sorriu, preparando pra fazer Mike cair no próximo pulo dele sobre as pernas dela.

"E eu não poderei bater em pessoas com minha bengala." Rachel sorria levemente agora, correndo os dedos sobre os lábios sorridentes de Quinn.

"Você ainda _conseguiria_ sorvete de graça, querida, porque _nada_ pode resistir esse adorável beicinho e esses olhos perfeitos exceto imbecis sem alma."

Rachel riu um pouco e a empurrou por 'xingar'. Quinn riu e mordeu o dedo que ainda estava correndo sobre seus lábios.

"Ow! Ei!"

"Sua _bebê_. Você sabe que não doeu."

Rachel bufou e com raiva bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo dormido de Quinn.

Quinn sorriu, levantou a perna e viu Brittany ir voando pelo chão, divertida com a risada histérica da garota. Ela então fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto na barriga de Rachel pra escapar qualquer ira que Santana talvez mandasse em sua direção.

-oooooooooo-

"Gente, eu vou documentar essa viagem algum dia. Tipo, escrever um livro ou algo."

"Eu totalmente compraria, Artie."

"É! Seria uma mistura de _Chicken Soup_ e _Worst Case Scenario Survival Guide_."

Santana rolou os olhos. "Oh yeah, _isso_ encherá as prateleiras."

"Nós devemos fazer isso novamente, tipo todo ano."

"Uh, em algum lugar menos _quente_ da próxima vez, por favor." Quinn disse.

"México?"

"Eu achava que estávamos no Mexico."

"Oh, cara, definitivamente Europa."

"Bom Deus, será pior do que o _Jersey Shore_."

"Em que estados estamos?"

-ooooooooooo-

"Finn! Ligue o Ar!"

"Está ligado!"

"Uh, não. Estou bem certo de que você está jogando calor pelos últimos quilômetros."

Finn mexeu com alguns botões, cortou alguém na próxima faixa e mudou o ar pra gelado.

"Há! Consegui."

"Cara, você acabou de perder nossa saída."

"O que? Onde?"

"Lá atrás, obviamente."

"Rachel, _pare de cantar_! Ele não pode se concentrar."

"Ei!" Quinn encarou Kurt e juntou-se à musica de Rachel.

Finn pegou o próximo retorno na próxima saída, e finalmente entrou em Lima, Ohio.

-oooooooooooo-

"Ele vai fazer novamente, apenas assista." Mike falou suavemente no banco atrás de Quinn.

"De jeito nenhum," Tina replicou, "Quais são as chances?"

"Aqui vamos nós." Artie disse.

"Isso está acontecendo. Agora mesmo."

 _Crash_.

Finn passou por cima da nova caixa de cartas trocada, xingando alto enquanto ele encostava na garagem dele. Ninguém se moveu quando pararam; eles tinham ficado _muito_ afetuosos com o minibus. Finalmente eles saíram pra dizer adeus uns por outros, por agora, antes de entrar em seus próprios carros e irem pra casa. Eles fizeram planos de ir à um parque aquático juntos em algumas semanas antes da escola começar, então eles trocaram muitos pertences que eles tinham guardado e pensado que estavam perdidos, e, foram em seus diferentes caminhos, ainda rindo pelo jeito que Burt brigou com Finn sobre _duas_ caixas de carta destruídas.

Quinn levou Rachel até em casa e andou com ela até a porta, tentando disfarçar seu ataque de pânico sobre não poder ver aquela garota por doze horas.

"Eu virei amanhã, certo?"

"Cedo e logo."

"Cinco da manhã?"

"Quinn!" Rachel riu alto, fazendo Quinn sorrir. "Você é quem diz que nós não devemos levantar antes do sol."

"Mas... por você."

Rachel sorriu afetuosamente pra ela. "Eu amo você."

"Eu amo _você_." Quinn se inclinou e deu um beijo de tchau, profundamente, adiando o inevitável. Ela amava o jeito que as mãozinhas de Rachel corriam por seu rosto, pelas suas costas, a _memorizando_ , e ela amava sentir a pequena garota em seus braços, seu próprio ursinho adorável com olhos castanhos _perfeitos_. Ela percebera uma coisa ali, ela iria _na verdade sentir falta_ daquela maldita cama pequena.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Quinn sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes dela cair pelas escadas. As escadas de Rachel; Ela estava no limite; um mês em uma casa sem escada tinha simplesmente adiado o inevitável. Isso era o que ela estava pensando enquanto ela sentava toda esquisita na metade da escadaria, segurando suas canelas e cóccix, os quais tinham graciosamente ricocheteado nos degraus e corrimão enquanto ela caía, suspirando de dor. Ela _sabia_ que tinha sido muito ávida em reencontrar Rachel; seus pés moveram-se mais rápido que os olhos. Maldita seja sua namorada irresistível. Quinn apenas esperava que Rachel não tivesse escutado aquilo impossível de ser ignorado, som de quebradeira reminiscente do ventilador do barco inflável. _Claro_ que Rachel ouvira aquilo. Ela estaria amaldiçoada se ela ia ignorar seu sentido mais importante enquanto sua namorada rolava pela escadaria para a sua danação.

"Quinn! Quinn! O que foi isso? Onde está você? Você está bem?" Rachel parou no final da escadaria ouvindo ansiosamente. Quinn tinha que admitir, que foi uma boa mudança de "Deus do céu, Quinnie! O que foi esse barulho? Ah, você caiu nas escadas! Hahahaha!" que sua mãe geralmente usava pra ela.

"Estou aqui, Rach." Quinn exalou, tentando acalmar a expressão frenética e preocupada da sua namorada.

"Onde?" Rachel perguntou, subindo lentamente as escadas. Quinn não respondeu enquanto Rachel sentia a cabeça dela e desabava ao lado dela no degrau.

"Você se machucou, baby?"

Quinn sorriu ironicamente. "Não. Apenas hematomas."

"Quinn, você precisa ser mais cuidadosa." Quinn apenas sorriu e descansou a cabeça nos ombros de Rachel. "É provavelmente porque você chegou aqui às _seis da manhã_ e ainda não se recuperou o bastante da sua desorientação para funcionar em um lance de escadas."

"Mmhm. Eu nunca virei aqui novamente."

"Não! Você ainda nem conheceu meus papais!"

"Isso é um azar."

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!"

Rachel fez beicinho e afastou a cabeça de Quinn do ombro dela.

"Carregue-me pro sofá." Quinn disse, sorrindo pra sua namorada. Rachel teve que rir.

"Sim, tenha a garota pequena e _cega_ lhe carregar pra baixo na escadaria. Quinn, _ambas_ acabaremos terrivelmente machucadas em uma pilha no final."

Quinn sorriu, "em uma pilha com _você_."

"Oh Deus. Venha bobona." Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn e a escoltou pelo resto das escadas e pra sala. Quinn pensou que foi legal, ser levada por Rachel. Ela sorriu com afeto enquanto a garota menor com expertise navegava ao redor da mesinha de centro para o sofá. Elas se acomodaram para esperar os pais de Rachel chegarem em casa."

-oooooooooo-

"Shhhh! Leroy, você as acordará."

"Pfff. Venha, elas estão dormindo como pedras."

"Deixe-as em paz; elas estão cansadas."

"Eu apenas quero vê-la ao vivo."

Hiram grunhiu mas seguiu junto com Leroy.

"Awwww, olhe querido, elas são adoráveis!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Ela é linda! Hiram, venha ver."

"Mmhm."

"Elas são como filhotinhos fofinhos!"

Okay. Quinn estava ficando um pouco em pânico agora. Ela tinha acordado tão longo a porta fora fechada, mas ela não queria conhecer os pais sem _Rachel_ acordada também. Agora, ela estava fingindo dormir e tentando ignorar o fato de que Leroy Berry estava a dois centímetros do seu rosto, examinando-a de perto, a garota que tinha a _filha_ deles apertada forte em seus braços.

Rachel começou a se mover naquela hora, presumivelmente acordada pelo excesso de risadinhas de Leroy e os repetidos shushes de Hiram. Quinn enlouqueceu por um momento, antes de se decidir por um plano em ter Rachel 'fingir' acordá-la.

"Rachel?" Leroy disse excitadamente. Hiram rolou os olhos.

"Pai? Papai?" Rachel levantou a cabeça, então engasgou um momento depois. "Pai! Papai!" Ela procurou o ombro de Quinn e o balançou gentilmente. Normalmente Quinn acordaria com um gemido e algum xingamento e empurrão, mas, _felizmente_ , ela não estava dormindo realmente!

"Quinn!" Rachel sussurrou insistentemente. Seus pais olharam, muito divertidos.

"Mmm, Rach. O que?" Quinn pensou que sua atuação estava incrível. Puramente fenomenal.

"Meus pais estão aqui."

Quinn levantou depressa, penando que essa seria a reação apropriada. Ela retirou o braço da cintura de Rachel, levantou do sofá, e ajeitou o cabelo doido dela o melhor que pôde. Rachel sorriu enquanto ela sentia o agito da atividade.

"Pai. Papai. Essa é Quinn Fabray. Minha namorada." Rachel sorriu com orgulho enquanto ela dizia isso.

"Sr. Berry. Uh, Berrys. É um prazer conhecê-los."

Leroy riu com amor e balançou a mão dela esticada. "Leroy, por favor. E esse é o Hiram." Ele disse, gesticulando para o homem sorridente ao lado dele. "É maravilhoso conhecer você também, Quinn. Nós ouvimos _tanto_ sobre você!"

"Papai, não."

"Aparentemente, você é, o que era mesmo Rach, a garota mais _incrível_ na face da Terra?" Rachel abaixou a cabeça, ficando furiosamente vermelha e Quinn sorriu, confortavelmente descansando uma mão no topo do cabelo castanho. "Linda? Protetora? Doce? Desajeitada? Adoravelmente irritante? Hmmm, Rach eu não consigo me lembrar! Qual desses era?"

"Leroy, pare." Hiram disse, vendo sua filha e essa garota que parecia estar acalmando-a com uma mão em sua cabeça. "Ela está quase chorando de vergonha." Hiram teve que rir um pouco quando, à menção de 'chorando', Quinn abaixou a cabeça na velocidade da luz pra checar a face perigosamente vermelha de Rachel. Ela confirmou que, não, sua namorada _não_ estava chorando, beijou-a na bochecha e se ajeitou, sorrindo acanhadamente pro chão.

"Você é tão maldoso, Papai." Rachel murmurou.

"É o que eu faço, meu bem."

"Então, Quinn, pizza?" Hiram perguntou, ignorando as artimanhas do marido.

Quinn concordou agradecida e o seguiu pra cozinha pra pedir.

Foi assim que passou outra semana e meia. Os pais de Rachel aceitaram-na como se fosse deles, 'nós nunca vimos nossa garotinha tão feliz!' Eles assistiam filmes juntos; eles cozinhavam juntos; Leroy ensinou Quinn como aumentar as bordas da pizza, _isso_ foi terrivelmente errado, mas incitou toneladas de risadas. Hiram deu o 'discurso: eu gosto de você mas não se atreva a machucar minha filha' e sorriu com orgulho pra Quinn quando ela fez alguma moça tropeçar no supermercado que estava secando Rachel e a bengala dela. Quinn retornava pra casa toda noite pra se divertir com a mãe e finalmente disse as novidades pra ela.

"Ai Meu Deus! Quinnie! Traga-a aqui! Eu preciso conhecê-la!"

Na manhã seguinte, Quinn escoltou uma Rachel ansiosa pelo caminho pra sua casa, cerrando os olhos pra sua mãe as olhando pelas cortinas com os dois polegares pra cima.

"Ahhh, Quinn! Ela é linda!"

"Olá, Sra. Fabray!"

"Rachel! É tão bom conhecê-la!" Judy gritou.

"Mãe, ela é cega, não surda. Acalme-se."

"Quinnie! Ela é maravilhosa!" Rachel sorriu e Quinn gargalhou.

"Eu sei."

-ooooooooo-

Hoje era o dia. Toda a antecipação, ansiedade, esperança, horas de deliberações e dúvidas deles iria acabar hoje. Amanhã, Rachel ou teria sua visão de volta ou seria cega pro resto da vida. Quinn _não_ estava preparada pra lidar com esse dia. Ela tinha passado a noite com Rachel, depois de certificar os pais da garota que isso era pra puramente estar lá pra sua namorada. Rachel deitou enrolada ao lado dela; Quinn estava de costas, _entrando em pânico_ e lutando contra as lágrimas. E se algo desse errado? E se não funcionasse e Rachel caísse em algum tipo de poço _amaldiçoado_ de depressão? E se ela conseguisse sua visão de volta e enlouquecesse porque ela não iria mais conseguir mais sorvete grátis das pessoas?

Quinn precisava parar com isso. Em breve ela iria introduzir hordas de peixes-boi maliciosos em seus e se´s.

"Quinn? Você está acordada?" A voz rouca de Rachel cortou os pensamentos dela. Ela se recompôs rapidamente e deixou sair um respirar trêmulo.

"Sim, Rach." Ela sussurrou.

Rachel não disse nada por um momento, mas levantou sua mão e sentiu a bochecha de Quinn com o polegar.

"Você estava chorando." Rachel disse preocupada, sentando-se ligeiramente para limpar _todas_ as lágrimas.

Quinn suspirou e parou as mãos de Rachel. "Você está certa de que quer fazer isso, Rach?"

Rachel respondeu imediatamente. "Sim... Por que? Você _não_ está?"

"Não." Quinn apertou mais Rachel. "Eu apenas preciso saber... tudo ficará okay, certo?"

" _Claro_ , Quinn. Escute, nós passaremos por hoje e nós passaremos por amanhã e cada dia depois disso. Nós vamos pra Nova York, não importa o que aconteça; eu _estarei_ na Broadway, não importa o que qualquer um me diga, e você _estará_ ao meu lado. Sem discussão." Quinn riu disso. "Então, sim, tudo ficará bem. Tudo. Ficará. Bem."

Quinn respirou profundamente e sorriu; isso era tão anormal, mas, não é como se elas fossem particularmente normais, certo. "Você está certa, Rach. Sempre tão certa. Vamos fazer isso, baby." Rachel concordou determinada.

Quinn abaixou a cabeça e a beijou profundamente. Ela manteve seus olhos fechados, memorizando o rosto de Rachel com as mãos e os lábios, a mesma coisa que Rachel sempre fazia com ela. Quinn passou as mãos pelas costas da garota menor, então trouxe-as de volta para o cabelo bagunçado da morena. As mãos de Rachel reaprenderam o corpo da loira, colocando-o na memória, só em caso dela nunca ter o prazer de vê-lo por si mesma.

"Quinn! Rachel!" Quinn saiu da cama como um foguete enquanto Hiram chamava do final do corredor. "Aprontem-se, garotas! Rach, lembre, sem café essa manhã."

Rachel pareceu se divertir enquanto escutava Quinn pisar forte de forma caótica ao redor da cama e da mobília; ela sabia que sua namorada estava provavelmente na metade do caminho do seu quarto agora, jogando roupas aleatórias _sobre_ o pijama dela.

"Oh, e a consulta é de meio dia!" Hiram chamou de novo.

"Eu pensei que você dissera nove!" Leroy gritou do andar de baixo.

"Não, _meio dia._ M-e-i-o-d-i-a."

"Então por que estamos indo ás _nove_?"

"Nós vamos pra meio dia!"

"O que? Então estamos saindo três horas mais cedo?"

"Não! Nós temos que estar lá às _nove_!"

"Você disse _meio dia_ ou _nove_?"

"Aimeudeus! Papai, a consulta é de doze! Nós precisamos estar lá às nove! Pare de gritar pela casa!" O pedido de Rachel foi recebido com silêncio.

-oooooooooo-

A energia nervosa ao redor da manhã cresceu quando o quarteto entrou no carro. Cresceu enquanto eles iam pela estrada e estava palpável a cada sinal de parada e sinal vermelho. Meteu-se na sala de espera e então na sala de preparação, Quinn ajudando Rachel com a bata e a subir na cama, e, então alcançou o ponto de fervura quando as enfermeiras vieram pra levá-la.

Quinn se inclinou sobre a cama e apertou Rachel em um abraço de quebrar os ossos. Não, ela não ia deixar essa garota ir. Ninguém podia apenas rolar Rachel pra longe dela; ela ficaria desse jeito pro resto da vida dela e tudo ficaria perfeitamente bem.

"Quinn." Hiram disse gentilmente. "Querida, vamos." Ele tocou o ombro dela quando a garota ainda não se movera.

Quinn suspirou profundamente no pescoço de Rachel. "Eu estarei lá quando você acordar, baby." Ela sussurrou.

"É melhor que esteja."

Quinn finalmente se arrancou pra longe de Rachel e viu enquanto Leroy e Hiram abraçavam a filha deles antes dela ser levada embora. Quinn olhou pro telefone dela, vinte segundos já tinham passado, quatro horas a passar antes dela ver sua namorada novamente. Ela se dirigiu pra sala de espera com os braços dos pais de Rachel ao redor dos seus ombros.

Um minuto passou.

Quatro minutos passaram.

Quatro e meio.

Seis.

Seis minutos e dez segundos.

"Quinn, pare, querida. Por que você não vai e pega alguns salgadinhos."

"Oh, não, não faça isso Quinn. Eu peguei um Cupcake Recepcionista da máquina de vendas um tempo atrás e eu _ainda_ acordo com infecção estomacal."

Quinn sorriu com isso, então franziu o nariz pra imagem e pulou quando seu telefone tocou.

"Quinn!"

"Finn?"

"É, okay bom, eu peguei você. Olhe, o cara que possui o minibus o pegou ontem, mas ele ligou e disse que ele encontrou toneladas de coisas, tipo, perdidas nele. Ou algo, embaixo dos bancos e tal. Eu preciso saber se algo é seu."

"...Uh, okay."

"Então, há sete cartões de Play-Doh-"

"O que? Quem sequer – não, desculpe, continue. Isso não é meu."

"Fones, um isqueiro, uma escova de gato, vômito de gato –"

"Isso seria de Brittany, Finn. Bem, Lord Tubbington."

"Ok, de qualquer forma, quatro homens lego, uma arma de esguichar, uma garrafa de pasta de guacamole, óculos, uma câmera –"

"Oh isso! É meu! Eu pensei que deixara na Flórida."

"Sério? Legal! É uma descartável, certo?"

"Merda. Okay, não é meu."

"Awww, okay, então uma varinha de Harry Potter, uma sacola de flores amarelas, algumas roupas de baixo –"

"Ai Deus."

"Eu sei, certo. Mais uns adesivos brilhantes, cadarços, um pé de pato e um animal de pelúcia em forma de urso polar."

"Uau. Não, nada disso é meu."

"Oh! E um índio com cocar com um mini-bongo combinando."

"Bom Deus, eu me associo com doentes mentais."

Finn apenas riu.

"Vejo você na semana que vem, Finn." Quinn disse, rolando seus olhos e desligando. Ela sorriu quando ela percebeu que pelo menos dez minutos haviam passado sem ela checar o telefone. Talvez ela pudesse esperar quatro horas, não podia ser _tanto_ tempo assim.

Quatro minutos depois, Quinn estava certa de que tinha ficado insana. Deus, o que estava tomando tanto tempo? Hiram e Leroy tinham desistido de distrai-la e sentaram em suas cadeiras calmamente assistindo a TV. Quinn se levantou e andou ao redor do chão do policial, contemplando atravessar umas portas dublas com cara de oficiais, mas temendo ser expulsa e não ver Rachel por um _dia inteiro_. Ela passou o tempo escutando o seu iPod e ando por todos os corredores. Então ela sentou de volta e viu TV, se contorcendo e mexendo as pernas até que ela sentara de lado na cadeira e avistou o doutor pelo rabo do olho.

"Leroy, Hiram."

Eles levantaram para cumprimentá-lo e Quinn ficou ao lado deles.

"Ela terminou a cirurgia agora. Nós não tivemos complicação nenhuma, mas nós não saberemos se foi bem sucedida até que ela possa tirar a bandagem em setenta e duas horas."

Leroy e Hiram concordaram. "Podemos vê-la agora?"

"Sim, claro." O doutor sorriu calorosamente pra garota loira pendurada no lado deles e os levou pro quarto de Rachel. Quinn foi direto pra sua namorada, que ainda iria acordar, pegou a mão dela e se sentou na beira da cama. Ela _nunca_ deixaria essa garota novamente.

-oooooooo-

Rachel acordou algumas horas mais tarde e lentamente sorriu quando percebeu que o peso perto da sua perna era Quinn. Rachel apertou a mão dela e Quinn mexeu sua cabeça ao redor do quarto; ela avistou o sorriso da sua namorada e pulou muito gentilmente pra cima dela pra um abraço, o mais gentilmente que ela pôde.

"Ai Meu Deus, Rach, aquela cirurgia durou _dias_. Eu _nunca_ mais deixarei você ir a qualquer lugar novamente."

"Awww, não seja dramática, Quinn. Foram apenas algumas horas."

"Não. Não me diga isso. Foi tipo, dezessete horas, não poucas. Como você se sente, docinho?" Quinn retirou o cabelo de Rachel dos olhos dela e se sentou direito.

"Mmm, cansada."

"É? Você devia dormir, baby. Eu ainda estarei aqui."

Foi assim que Quinn permaneceu por setenta e duas horas, movendo-se apenas pra ir pra casa pra mudar de roupa, pra comer Cupcakes Recepcionistas da máquina de venda, e pra ir ao banheiro quando ela sofria de infecção alimentar daqueles cupcakes, Leroy rindo o tempo inteiro.

Agora ela estava parada ao lado da cama de Rachel, próxima aos pais dela, enquanto o doutor retirava as bandagens dos olhos de Rachel. Ela estava definitivamente tendo um ataque do coração silencioso. Ou um ataque de pânico. Um aneurisma. Um derrame. Deus, estava _tão_ quente aqui. Nada, entretanto, poderia pará-la de segurar a mão de Rachel.

A bandagem caiu e Rachel piscou algumas vezes, ainda olhando direto pra frente. Ela fechou os olhos por um minuto inteiro, então os abriu novamente, espremendo os olhos e arregalando-os repetidamente. Bom Deus, Quinn iria morrer.

Então Rachel virou pra olhar Quinn, que achara a força em algum lugar bem _no fundo_ dela para não desmaiar, para permanecer de pé, para forçar seu maldito coração a continuar batendo.

Rachel virou a cabeça pra cima.

Então ela olhou bem nos olhos de Quinn.

Ambas as garotas, junto com os dois homens crescidos no quarto, se acabaram em lágrimas.


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/T: O próximo é o último, pessoal**

Capítulo 10

 _O que ela está fazendo? Ela pode me ver? Ai meu Deus. Ai meu Deus. Ela me vê. Ela pode me ver agora. Ela pode me ver agora! Ai meu Deus. Aimeudeusaimeudeus. Ela pode me ver!_

-oooooooooo-

Quinn tinha lido em algum lugar que humanos piscam pelo menos uma vez a cada dez segundos, talvez poucas vezes por minutos se a pessoa está concentrada em algo. De qualquer jeito, ela estava _certa_ de que Rachel não tinha piscado em, tipo, vinte minutos. Deus, os olhos da namorada iriam _secar_ e ela ficaria cega _novamente_. Entretanto era doce, e adorável e confortador que Rachel se recusasse a fechar os olhos por até um milissegundo quando seu corpo não a forçava. Por que ela iria, quando ela podia andar por aí com seus olhos fixados na sua linda namorada loira. Ela só estava se atualizando depois de uma década de cegueira.

Uma semana depois da cirurgia de Rachel, Quinn tinha que se acalmar. Ela _tinha_ conseguido manter seu coração batendo e consciência mas Deus, ela estava uma _bagunça_. Uma louca, feliz, quente bagunça que Rachel podia agora testemunhar com os próprios olhos! Cada vez que Rachel encontrava seus olhos, Quinn dissolvia-se naquela montanha de sentimentos do quarto de hospital; cada vez que Rachel dizia 'você tem o cabelo bagunçado' ou 'eu quero o prato azul' ou 'Ahhh! Papai uma aranha!" Quinn não se continha. Ela _nunca_ pensou que iria ouvir aquelas coisas simples.

Ela estava atualmente tentando se controlar o bastante pra levá-las pro final daquelas malditas escadas. Rachel simplesmente não iria remover seu olhar do rosto de Quinn.

"Rach, você vai cair nas escadas." Quinn disse, tentando ser firme, mas ao contrário sorrindo como uma boba. Rachel não respondeu.

"Docinho, você tem _olhos_ agora. Use-os pra fazer com que você não vá cair dando cambalhotas pela escadaria."

Rachel ainda não mudou o olhar do rosto de Quinn, então a loira agarrou o braço da sua namorada mais forte e _a levou_ pelas escadas. Ainda novamente. Ela nunca ficaria cansada de levar essa garota a qualquer lugar, o que era bom, porque aparentemente _Rachel_ nunca ficaria cansada de encarar o rosto de Quinn. Sério, isso deveria ser desconfortável agora, mas tudo que Quinn sentia era felicidade e amor quando ela pegava sua namorada fazendo isso, que era _toda_ vez que ela olhava pra ela.

 _Crash_.

Ai merda. Onde estávamos? O que estávamos fazendo? Ela pode me ver!

"Rachel!" Quinn saiu correndo pelos poucos degraus pra onde Rachel tinha caído.

"Docinho, eu _disse_ a você, você iria cair!"

Rachel apenas choramingou enquanto Quinn corria as mãos sobre os braços da garota menor.

"Eu pensei que você estava vendo onde eu estava indo."

"Eu estava vendo _você me_ vendo." Quinn puxou Rachel pra cima gentilmente e as levou pro foyer. Deus, quem diabos inventou as escadas? Se tudo fosse em um só maldito nível a vida seria _tão_ mais fácil.

"Você está bem?"

Rachel ignorou a pergunta. "Você é pra supostamente me levar pelos cantos." Ela disse, apalpando a bunda onde tinha aterrissado no degrau.

"Sério? _Ainda_?" Quinn disse, falsamente exasperada, rindo quando Rachel a empurrou.

"Sim! Sempre!"

Quinn sorriu e puxou Rachel pra um abraço. "Eu sei companheira." Rachel relaxou no abraço dela, olhos castanhos _ainda_ enterrados na lateral na cabeça de Quinn. Quinn não podia exatamente culpá-la; Rachel tinha se tornado em algo, do tipo _eu-sou-uma-criança-de-quatro-anos-e-eu-preciso-ver-tudo-agora_ , na última semana. Ela tinha forçado Quinn a mostrar pra ela _todas_ as fotos de bebê, algo que Judy tinha ficado _pra lá_ de contente em fazer. Ela tinha atacado Quinn com uvas e seus pais com massa de pizza e os quatros tinham assistido musical atrás de musical, sorrindo afetuosamente pro rosto maravilhado de Rachel pelo rabo dos olhos deles.

Quinn se afastou e encontrou os olhos vivos, profundos e expressivamente maravilhosos castanhos de Rachel.

"Você está pronta, Rach?"

Rachel concordou com a cabeça.

"Sim? Dor de cabeça foi embora? Você não se sente mais enjoada?"

"Eu me sinto bem, Quinn. Quem vem nos pegar?"

"...hum, _todo mundo_. Achei que tinha te falado, Finn _alugou_ um minibus dessa vez pra que todos possamos ir juntos e- querida, você está bem?" Quinn perguntou preocupada.

Rachel pareceu momentaneamente acometida de terror. Quinn não a culpava realmente; ela tinha, afinal, usado "Finn" e "minibus" na mesma frase.

Rachel concordou lentamente e falou um momento depois. " _Dessa vez_ , eu não vou poder dizer que a ignorância é uma benção."

Quinn gargalhou. "Feche seus olhos. E diga a seus pais que eles precisarão comprar uma nova caixa de carta."

"Você acha que eles vão ficar bravos?"

"Sobre perder a caixa de carta? Eles vão superar."

"Não. O Clube Glee. Você acha que eles vão ficar bravos porque eu não contei a eles?" Rachel perguntou, _finalmente_ movimentando seu olhar pra que repousasse em suas mãos crispadas. Quinn abaixou a cabeça pra encontrá-lo novamente.

"Não, baby, eles ficarão _super contentes_!" Quinn pegou ambas as mãos de Rachel e as balançou juntas, fazendo Rachel sorrir. Elas viraram quando ouviram um crash e um gritar frenético vindo de fora. "E os maluquinhos chegaram." Elas agarraram suas bolsas com toalhas e filtro solar e foram pra porta.

" – fez de novo, Finn! O que diabo está errado com você?"

"Não sou eu! É esse ônibus!"

"Ah, claro, o ônibus estava pensando, 'Ei ali está uma caixa de cara que eu não demoli _completamente_ ainda, deixe-me passar por ali e terminar o trabalho."

"Hey, Quinn! Rachel!" Artie chamou feliz pela janela, ignorando a cena diante dele.

"Rachel, mil perdões! Eu prometo que consertarei!"

"É, você tornou-se meio que um expert agora, não é mesmo." Santana murmurou.

Rachel e Quinn subiram as escadas e pararam no corredor perto do banco do motorista. Rachel apenas olhou pra todos, absorvendo todos e tentando olhar em alguns olhos. Ela queria ver se alguém perceberia.

"Bom Deus, sente-se!"

"Ela parece que vai explodir em uma canção."

"Oh Deus."

"Quinn, sente sua namorada, ela está nos assuntando."

"Ei, calem a boca!" Quinn envolveu Rachel com os braços pelas costas, sorrindo enquanto ela percebeu que a garota tinha entrado num concurso de encarar com um Kurt sem intenção.

Kurt parecia um pouco amedrontado. Okay, amedrontado demais. Deus, parecia que ele estava prestes a ser assassinados. Isso era muito, muito estranho. Por que ele lembrava de um filme de terror tão frequentemente quando ele ia pra todo canto com o Clube Glee?

" _Vá,_ Hudson! Mova-se! Elas ficarão bem se forem arremessadas pra fora! Nós não estaremos nos movendo rápido _assim_."

"Santana, cale a boca!" Kurt gritou, levantou-se e aproximou-se de Rachel. Ele olhou pra Quinn, que apenas sorriu suavemente pra ele, ainda segurando Rachel pelas costas. Ele mudou seu olhar da esquerda pra direita e os olhos de Rachel acompanharam os dele.

"Ai meu Deus." Ele sussurrou. "Aimeudeus! Você pode ver!" Kurt guinchou, puxando Rachel e Quinn pros braços dele, Rachel chorando silenciosamente com um imenso sorriso. O ônibus rugiu em um coro de confusão.

"O que!"

"Que porra?"

"Você está drogado?"

" _O que_ ele disse?"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Em que estado estamos?"

"O que ele _disse!"_

Quinn deslizou o corredor e respondeu a todas as questões de todo mundo enquanto Rachel retornava montes de abraços, rindo com alegria com seus companheiros de Glee. A maioria deles tinha ficado em silêncio pelo choque e pensativos. Os olhos de Rachel passou pelos rostos deles, combinando-os com as vozes e personalidade deles. Cada um deles eram perfeitos. Ela sorriu quando percebera, sim, eles _estavam_ pra lá de contentes, e então sorriu quando ela finalmente se virou pra trás pra Quinn e viu que a loira estivera a assistindo o tempo todo.

Rachel ficou em pé no banco dela.

"Berry – Ih Deus, eu sequer posso dizer a você pra sentar-se. Eu perdi o jeito." Santana disse e escondeu seu rosto com vergonha em suas mãos; Rachel sorriu brilhantemente.

"Vamos jogar Eu vejo!"

-oooooooooo-

"Vamos sentar aqui." Kurt sugeriu, derrubando suas malas debaixo de um toldo em frente à piscina de ondas do parque aquático.

"Legal."

"Pfff, de jeito nenhum, Kurt. Só porque você vira o _Po_ quando exposto à luz do dia não quer dizer que o resto de nos não quer algum sol." Santana disse, passando por ele para mais perto da beira da água. "Aqui." Ela disse confiante, parando perto de uma fileira de cadeiras de praia.

"É, tem vômito embaixo daquela cadeira, Santana."

Tina olhou com nojo. "Por que nós sempre estamos rodeados de _vômito_?"

"Ei, e que tal ali?" Finn gesticulou.

"Oh, diabos que não. Eu preciso _de pelo menos_ uma distância de dez metros de toda criança pequena."

" _Eu_ posso ter uma distância de dez metros de _você_?" Quinn perguntou, sorrindo docemente pra Santana.

"Vamos pra lá!" Rachel declarou excitada, arrastando Quinn e o resto do clube pro lugar dela.

"Isso é na verdade perfeito." Puck disse. "Boa espiada, Rach."

-ooooooooooo-

No meio do dia no parque aquático, Quinn tinha _visto_ algumas coisas. Coisas que ela ajudou Rachel a evitar, mas nunca iria poder apagar da própria mente. Realmente, por que os homens mais velhos de sobrepeso que pareciam nunca ter visto o sol _insistia_ em usar sungas pra nadar.

"É a preferência deles, Quinn. Deixe-os em paz." Rachel disse do seu poleiro num anel inflável, Quinn agarrada na lateral.

"Você não viu Rachel. Você não pode entender. Eu fiquei _traumatizada_."

"Só porque você me empurrou no Rio Preguiçoso para que eu _não pudesse_ ver _de jeito nenhum_."

Quinn bufou e moveu sua namorada flutuante para que ela pudesse deslizar por baixo da cachoeira que se aproximava.

-ooooooooooo-

"Finn, apenas pegue um pouco de gelo, sente-se –"

"Sentar! Cara, eu nunca poderei sentar novamente!" Finn chorou, sua voz ligeiramente um tom acima do usual.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Mercedes perguntou enquanto Artie rolava pra perto do grupo e Finn vacilava em direção aos banheiros.

Artie sorriu. "Ele foi num escorregador de doze andares de queda livre e os shorts dele meio que deslizaram... Bem, não tanto _deslizaram_ , na verdade completamente saíram de cena." Artie parecia imensamente divertido com isso.

"Oh, cara, nem me faça começar." Mercedes entrou na discussão. "Brittany e Santana foram pelo túnel de escorrega, você sabe aquele escuro lá embaixo e quando eles saíram no final, Santana estava _topless_ e Brittany estava _desaparecida_. Ela veio sair uns cinco minutos depois."

"Oh Deus, essas pessoas..." Quinn gemeu, mas dissolveu em risadas enquanto Finn vinha de volta, sorrindo envergonhando e tomando passos _muito_ pequenos.

"Arrumou-se?" Artie perguntou, tentando muito conter a gargalhada, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Finn deu um pequeno aceno. Ele recusou-se a encontrar os olhos de qualquer um.

"Okay, então!" Mike bateu as mãos ao mesmo tempo. "Vamos na canoa família!"

Depois de escalar dez andares pra alcançar o topo do brinquedo, Quinn entrou na canoa com Rachel, claro, junto com Finn, Mercedes e Kurt. Eles sentaram em um círculo, Finn sorrindo novamente, Rachel segurando a mão de Quinn e Mercedes e Kurt conversando um com outro sobre uma mulher de setenta e cinco anos que eles tinham testemunhado usando uma tanga. O salva-vida os lançou para fora da "zona de embarque" e pra baixo pra primeira queda.

Todo mundo estava rindo; tudo estava bom; Quinn estava jogando água em Rachel e Kurt tinha sua mão do lado de fora da canoa, correndo ao longo da superfície suave do escorrega. _Então_ eles entraram num labirinto de balanços violentos e viradas fechadas.

"Ei, Finn, é tipo você dirigindo!" Kurt chamou. Finn abriu a boca pra responder, mas nunca teve uma chance, enquanto eles se dirigiram pra uma virada particularmente fechada, indo tão alto no banco que a canoa quase se dobrou em um sanduíche ao meio, derrubando Finn do seu banco em cima de Rachel.

"Finn!"

"Caras segurem-se –"

Agora que _ninguém_ estava mais se segurando, os cinco componentes do clube glee estavam sendo jogados de um lado pro outro como bolinhas de gude em sua pequena canoa, rindo, _talvez_ gritando, possivelmente doloridamente, definitivamente histericamente.

Quinn estava muito certa de que o joelho de alguém estava na sua órbita ocular enquanto a canoa vinha ao final do escorrega e aterrissava na piscina.

"Okay," Mercedes olhou ao redor, tentando se recuperar. "É, nós definitivamente perdemos Kurt."

As quatro pessoas _remanescentes_ na canoa viraram bem a tempo de ver Kurt vindo pelo escorrega atrás deles. Atrás _dele_ , eles viram a canoa tendo só Puck e Tina. Tinha previamente contido Mike, Santana e Brittany também.

-ooooooooooo-

"Então," Finn começou, nadando ao redor da piscina de ondas com Quinn e Rachel, "quando eles consertaram seus olhos, eles, tipo, colocaram algo lá?"

Rachel deu uma olhadela em Quinn, não muito certa de como responder. Quinn apenas deu de ombros. Ela percebeu que Finn apenas queria saber se Rachel era agora a Mulher Biônica.

Finn pareceu sentir a confusão deles. "Eu estava apenas pensando se você é, tipo, biônica agora. Isso seria tão legal."

Quinn inalou alguma água, se congratulando na sua... psiquicidade? Psicose? Isso era provavelmente mais correto. Rachel sorriu pra ela, batendo nas costas dela repetidamente.

"Eu não tenho "super" visão agora, Finn, se é isso que você está perguntando." Finn pareceu ligeiramente desapontado. "Ou visão raio-x. Na verdade, meus olhos meio que _doem_ agora. Está realmente ensolarado aqui."

Quinn imediatamente parou de tentar de surfar com o corpo em crianças de dez anos não suspeitas e virou de volta pra Rachel parecendo muito preocupada.

"Rachel, você devia ter dito algo." Ela disse, sentindo a testa de Rachel, não que _isso_ diria a ela algo. Puramente instinto.

"Não passou tanto tempo. Eles estão meio que incomodando."

"Incomodando!" Quinn pareceu frenética. Os olhos antes cegos da namorada estão incomodando!

Rachel riu com a expressão dela. "Acalme-se, Quinn. Eu apenas colocarei os óculos escuros."

É, alguns malditos óculos escuros; mais, uma camada de roupas, uma toalha, um chapéu de sol, um protetor solar fator 100, gelo, fatias de pepino, e o que diabos fosse necessário. Rachel as levou de volta pras cadeiras do Glee, colocou os novos óculos escuros de _Quinn,_ e sorriu com brilho pra sua namorada.

"Vê? Melhor."

"Mmm. Eu gosto desses. Eu acho que tenho um par similar." Quinn disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Rachel ficou de ponta de pé e a beijou. "Eu não acho. Esses são _meus_." Rachel beijou-a novamente e então olhou sobre o ombro de Quinn e sorriu.

"O que?"

"Eu apenas vi o cavalheiro que traumatizou você fora do Rio Preguiçoso."

Quinn riu. "Ser apta a ver é tão superestimado."

-oooooooooo-

A melhor coisa sobre não estar mais na Flórida era que as tempestades de trovões não eram mais uma ocorrência diária. Quinn não tinha que ficar preocupada em ser atacada pra sua morte, parada no topo de um túnel de duas pessoas que Santana tinha mostrado antes. Ela tinha seus braços ao redor da cintura de Rachel, sua cabeça no topo da cabeça da garota menor e ambas olhavam sobre o corrimão, apreciando a vista.

"Quer jogar Eu vejo?" Quinn perguntou, brincando.

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "O que você pode ver?" ela perguntou quietamente.

"Hmmm. Eu vejo um estádio a distância... eu vejo... um estacionamento de carro. Eu posso totalmente distinguir o minibus daqui."

"Aquele com um amassado expressivo no paráchoque frontal."

"Mhmmm. Eu vejo um adulto dançando na Zona de Crianças... Oh, espere, aquela é Brittany... Eu vejo... muitas crianças, muitas pessoas, se divertindo, vivendo suas vidas."

Rachel apertou-se nos braços de Quinn.

"Há um salva vidas correndo lá embaixo... e tem um avião no céu."

Rachel virou a cabeça pra cima pra olhar e Quinn roçou o nariz no pescoço dela.

"E eu vejo a garota mais linda do mundo... Oh, espere, eu a perdi. Onde ela foi? Oh, é, ela está bem aqui." Quinn virou Rachel e a beijou, sorrindo pra vergonha e o sorriso tímido de Rachel.

"O que _você_ pode ver, Companheira?" Quinn perguntou pra ela.

Rachle virou de volta pra vista e sorriu, trazendo os braços de Quinn de volta pro redor dela. Ela suspirou contente quando Quinn beijou sua cabeça.

"Eu posso ver por quilômetros."


	11. Epílogo

**N/T: Mais uma fic terminada pessoal. A próxima será Silence of Silence, mas, desde já aviso que demorarei mais a postar, talvez uma vez por semana pra poder resolver algumas coisas na vida pessoal, não fiquem tristes :D ;)**

Epílogo

"Quinn! Nós vamos chegar atrasadas!"

"Nós chegamos atrasadas _todo ano_ , Rach. Eles estão tão felizes em ver você que sequer percebem." Quinn também queria apontar que sempre era culpa de _Rachel_ que elas estavam atrasadas, mas sua _esposa_ parecia já ter problema suficiente, pulando em um pé só ao redor do quarto tentando colocar o sapato no pé errado.

"Companheira, pare." Quinn andou em direção a ela e gentilmente colocou Rachel na cama. Ela agarrou o sapato direito e colocou-o no pé correto, então correu as mãos pela panturrilha de Rachel e se levantou.

"Viu. Coisas são feitas quando você age como uma trapalhona." Quinn sorriu afetuosamente pra mulher menor, bagunçando o cabelo castanho dela.

"Vamos!" Rachel chorou, arrastando-as pela porta da frente, pulando pra dentro do elevador, então tropeçando nos _dois_ degraus em frente do prédio delas. Bom Deus. _Dois_ degraus e elas _ainda_ conseguiam tropeçar neles. Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

O táxi delas levou-as para a Escola Lavelle para os Cegos, onde elas foram cumprimentadas pelo diretor e o superintendente do distrito, junto com os múltiplos oficiais de segurança, os quais Quinn tinha exigido estarem presentes pra espantar os paparazzi. Todos na cidade de Nova York sabiam que Rachel Berry comparecia ao festival da escola todo ano; era _ouro_ pra revista de fofoca.

"Rachel, Quinn, tão bom ver vocês duas novamente! Me desculpe por não poder ficar e conversar; parece que um dos fornecedores pegou fogo, a pessoa, não o maquinário, e os chuveirinhos da grama não desligam... Nós teremos você no palco lá pelas seis, se estiver tudo bem?"

Rachel concordou excitada e a mulher saiu correndo vagamente em direção da explosão. Quinn estava focada em outra coisa, algo vindo pela rua que ela _não podia_ acreditar. Ai. Meu. Deus. De jeito nenhum. De jeito nenhum, porra. Nâo era eles. Ai Meu Deus. _Eram_ eles. Rachel acompanhou o olhar dela e engasgou em choque e contentamento antes de jogar os braços ao redor de Quinn e gargalhou com a expressão da esposa.

Alguns segundos depois o _minibus_ parou no meio fio, esmagando um cone de trânsito que a polícia havia colocado e guinchou pra direita em frente de Rachel e Quinn. Elas escutaram gritos vindos de dentro e foram transportados imediatamente de volta pro ensino médio.

"Minha garrafa de água apenas ficou presa embaixo do pedal, acalmem-se!"

"Puta merda! Nós conseguimos? Estamos vivos?"

"Nós acabamos de bater?"

Quinn não parecia conseguir fechar a boca. Isso era muito ridículo, droga.

"Agora quem está agindo como uma trapalhona?" Rachel perguntou com um sorrio, sacudindo Quinn levemente pra acordá-la do estupor _ai-meu-Deus-eu-pensei-que-nunca-veria-aquele-maldito-minibus-novamente_. A porta abriu então e o Finn Hudson em carne e osso saiu e as engolfou em um abraço.

"Oi meninas!"

"Finn! Pensei que era só _você_ vindo!" Rachel riu.

"Oh _e era_." Santana disse, emergindo do ônibus, ligeiramente oscilante nas pernas e agarrando um sinal da rua pra se apoiar. " _Alguns_ de nós foram _coagidos_ em andar nessa máquina de morte novamente."

Mercedes rolou os olhos. "E _alguns_ de nós queriam apoiar vocês." Ela sorriu quando Rachel guinchou feliz.

"Okay," Mike disse, pulando os degraus e então ajudando Tina, "qual de vocês derramou ponche de frutas pelo corredor? Está parecendo uma cena de assassinato."

Kurt olhou apontando pra Mercedes, seguindo Mike. "Alguém viu Lord Tubbington Segundo?"

"Oh, eu definitivamente vi." Artie disse enquanto o abaixavam no fundo do ônibus. "Ele vomitou nos meus sapatos então escondeu-se embaixo dos assentos."

"Mmm. Charmoso."

"Não se preocupe, Brittany, estou certa de que ele ainda está vivo." Brittany pareceu um pouco em dúvida. Mercedes pareceu um pouco desapontada.

"Espere, havia um gato a bordo _todo_ esse tempo?"

Quinn se atualizou com todos enquanto eles se espalhavam pela calçada, se recuperando da mais recente exploração do minibus. Ela aprendeu que todos tinham voado ou dirigido, ontem, pra casa de Finn do lado de fora da cidade, para que a viagem de ônibus _devesse_ ter apenas vinte minutos. Claro, Quinn entendeu em primeira mão que _muito_ podia acontecer em um minibus com Finn em vinte minutos.

"Ah sim, nós estávamos em Nova Jersey em um ponto." Puck explicou. "Ele quase nos levou pra _Vermont_ mas Santana o fez virar."

"Pfff, _alguém_ tinha que resolver. Nós estaríamos cruzando a maldita fronteira agora mesmo se não fosse por mim."

Quinn ouviu e riu, mas começou a ficar um pouco ansiosa enquanto os paparazzi começavam a aparecer, ficando ali como parasitas. Ela ficou ao lado de Rachel, um braço protetoramente ao redor dos ombros da mulher menor, bloqueando-a das câmeras, até que todos começaram a se mover pelos portões para o terreno da escola.

Todos os componentes antigos do Glee sorriram orgulhosos enquanto Rachel cumprimentavam os estudantes cegos, conversando animadamente e rindo e tocando as mãos de cada um deles. Quinn sorriu como uma boba. Deus, ela amava aquela garota.

-oooooooooo-

"Artie, você _precisa_ se parar." Mercedes o assistiu, em admiração e desgosto escrito no rosto dela. "Você tem uma _esposa_ agora. _E_ um filho. Eu não seria aquela a explicar pra eles que você comeu onze palitos de algodão doce e morreu de parada cardíaca auto-induzida por açúcar."

"Sem problemas." Artie replicou, engolindo mais gostosuras rosa fofas. "Eu uma vez comi sete bolinhos de canela em uma sentada; eu posso lidar com isso."

"Ai Deus. Não nos lembre; depois que a ambulância foi embora você chorou por uma _hora_." Tina disse.

"Uh, _é_ , porque Finn comeu o resto da minha cobertura."

Quinn teve que concordar. Mesmo que você precisasse, tipo, um barril de insulina pra sobreviver a isso, cobertura de bolinho de canela é um presente de Deus.

"Eu acho que _Finn_ é que está prestes a ter uma parada cardíaca." Mike disse, se virando e vendo Finn rodar freneticamente algo como trinta crianças todas empilhadas em um carrossel. Enquanto eles assistiam, ele caiu de joelhos, parecendo sofrer de algum tipo de problema respiratório.

"Onde Brittany e Santana foram?"

"Elas estão na tenda de primeiros socorros."

Kurt engasgou. "O que aconteceu!"

"Elas foram ao zoo de bichinhos de estimação porque Brittany queria segurar os coelhos. Aparentemente Santana foi atropelada por uma cabra." Puck explicou, muito contente com o problema de Santana.

"Cabras tem chifres?" Kurt perguntou.

"Não, isso são carneiros." Mercedes replicou.

"Ovelhas tem chifres?"

"Carneiros são ovelhas, certo?" Mike perguntou.

"Eu pensei que carneiros fossem cabras."

"Não, Kurt, eles são cobertos de lã e tem aqueles chifres encaracolados."

"Okay, deixe-me perguntar a vocês, qual é a diferença entre a puma, a onça, um leão da montanha e a pantera?"

"Ai Deus."

"Ei, Finn!" Quinn interferiu antes do debate sobre espécies de gatos grandes pudesse acontecer. O cara estava andando ou cambaleando exaustamente, sobre a mesa de picnic deles.

"Cara, onde está sua camisa?"

"Devemos chamar uma ambulância?"

Ele levantou as mãos, como se dissessem "Estou bem", mas não pôde na verdade fazer as palavras saírem. Ele apontou pras crianças. "Algum – alguém... precisa... em... empurrar... eles."

"Oh! Eu irei!" Rachel se levantou, beijou Quinn e foi pro carrossel. Quinn a viu anunciar sua presença e viu as crianças gritarem excitadamente.

"Então, Quinn," Quinn virou pra achar um Puck dando um sorriso safado pra ela. "conte-nos algo sobre a estrela de Broadway famosa Sra. Rachel Berry que nós humildes fãs não sabemos."

Quinn cerrou os olhos pra ele.

"Relaxe, nada inapropriado. Eu sou casado agora, lembra?" Puck sorriu orgulhoso.

Quinn sorriu e concordou, virando pra Rachel pra pensar, surpresa por encontrar sua esposa no meio do carrossel sendo girada loucamente por garotos cegos de segunda série que _provavelmente_ não percebiam quão tonta a mulher parecia.

Quinn olhou de volta pra Puck. "Rachel vomita _toda_ vez que ela vai numa daquelas xícaras de parque, qualquer brinquedo giratório..." Puck concordou sabiamente; quem _não_ vomitava num maldito Samba. "Mas ela ama montanha russa, especialmente aqueles barcos que te coloca de cabeça pra baixo."

"Oh, cara, eu também! Eu gosto de encher meus bolsos com trocados e ver a reação das pessoas quando cai nelas... Que mais?"

"Bem... ela é como uma criança de quatro anos de idade, no momento em que ela prefere leite achocolatado do que álcool com o jantar... e ela não consegue comer macarrão sem ter molho na camiseta dela, tipo, sério, é impossível. Ela ama ver Animal Planet mas eu tenho que desligar quando Polícia de Animais começa porque a faz chorar." Os olhos de Quinn se perderam; ela estava em um contínuo agora e seus amigos assistiram divertidos.

"Ela liga pros pais todo Domingo, mesmo quando estávamos na Inglaterra e custava pra ela uma fortuna e eles disseram a ela que não precisava... Hmmm... Ela tem refluxo se sente o cheiro de carne cozinhando mas faz bacon no meu aniversário e no nosso aniversario e é impossível fazer o supermercado com ela porque ela joga tudo que chama sua atenção no carrinho e ela sempre acaba encontrando alguma pilha de utilidade que cai... Ela me dá doce em forma de coração todo Dia dos Namorados e escolhe as melhores mensagens e os esconde ao redor da casa pra eu achá-los."

Quinn pensou por mais alguns momentos. Ela não queria dividir as coisas _realmente_ particulares, como o fato de que Rachel ainda fechava os olhos por horas quando elas estavam no apartamento delas, não pretendendo ser cega, só... relembrando o sentimento, ou o fato que ela tinha cancelado o equivalente a uma semana de shows quando o pai de Quinn morreu só pra sentar em casa com sua esposa.

"Seu cheiro favorito é Windex, mesmo que ela nunca tenha limpado uma janela na vida. Ela faz com que _eu_ faça toda a limpeza porque ela me provou do jeito mais difícil que ela é alérgica a Pinho Sol. Deus, ela é _tão_ irritante algumas vezes..." Quinn perdeu o trilho de pensamento, o sorriso suave em seu rosto contradizendo suas palavras.

"Oh garota, _por favor_." Mercedes brigou antes que Quinn pudesse continuar sua lista de razões porque ela era arriada os quatro pneus por Rachel Berry. "Você sabe quando ela faz tudo isso, _você é_ aquela colocando o maldito leite achocolatado e a ajudando a tirar o molho da camisa dela e correndo com ela dentro do carrinho de compras."

"Quinn, querida, você é tão pau mandado." Kurt sorriu.

"O que, eu não –"

"Quuuiiinnnn." Rachel choramingou atrás dela. "Eu me sinto mal."

Quinn virou a cabeça e levantou-se pra encarar Rachel. Ela envolveu a mulher menor com um braço e afastou a franja da morena com o outro, ignorando o som de chicote que Puck estava tão graciosamente provendo.

"Respire, Baby. Você quer dizer mal de 'vomitar' ou – Ai Meu Deus, Santana! Você está bem?"

Santana apenas ignorou Quinn e rolou os olhos. Brittany fez um movimento 'não pergunte' com a mão enquanto empurrava a _cadeira de rodas_. Aquele carneiro/cabra/ovelha/puma/peixe boi devia ter feito um estrago grande.

Bom Deus. Por que ela conhecia essas pessoas?

-ooooooooooo-

"Então, Mike, Tina, vocês estão curtindo Nova York?" Quinn perguntou a eles, sentando na esquina do pula pula para que Rachel pudesse evitar multidões por alguns minutos. _Pareceu_ uma boa ideia no momento.

"Ah, sim!" Mike concordou, sorrindo quando uma criança aterrissou nos joelhos deles, provavelmente os colocando do avesso no processo. "É, nós fizemos todas as coisas de turista."

Tina rolou os olhos. "Mmhm, ele insistiu em usar o chapéu de espuma da Estátua de Liberdade o dia todo. Era tipo uns cinco metros de chapéu."

"Ai Meu Deus, eu tenho o mesmo chapéu!" Quinn exclamou. Dessa vez Rachel rolou os olhos. Naquele momento, eles viram duas pessoas entrarem no pula pula, e, Brittany veio pulando atleticamente pra perto deles e ao redor das crianças pra alcançá-los. Santana pareceu desaparecer por alguns minutos, até que ela engatinhou de um monte de crianças e caiu ao lado de Brittany.

"Onde seu curativo foi parar, San?"

"OH Deus."

-oooooooooooo-

"Você sabia que vítimas de raiva tem um medo irracional de água?"

"O que?"

"Puck, você está tentando nos dizer que você tem raiva?"

Puck balançou a cabeça. "É certo. Só imaginando como seria. Você ficaria com medo de tomar banho, beber qualquer coisa. Tão estranho, cara."

Mercedes o encarou como se ele tivesse raiva. "O que – eu sequer – Okay, eu não posso."

Puck sorriu, estourando vários balões de água tirados Deus sabe de onde, e crivou-os naqueles perto dele. Mercedes e Kurt estavam ensopados. Brittany bateu palmas feliz, retirando a mangueira mais próxima, afogando Puck junto com quem quer que quisesse participar.

Cinco minutos depois eles foram advertidos pela diretora a se acalmar ou eles seriam escoltados pra fora da propriedade. Santana dizendo a ela pra "se solte um pouco sua vadia nervosa" não ajudou nem um pouco.

-oooooooooo-

Ao redor das seis horas, Quinn e Rachel tinham lutado seu caminho pra fora do pula pula e agora esperavam ao lado do pequeno palco que fora armado no final do terreno da escola. Rachel estava conversando com o empresário dela e alguns caras do som e Quinn estava na espreita pra qualquer tipo de ameaças. Caras psicóticos usando óculos coloridos e bonés de beisebol, crianças de dez anos de idade com espíritos malvados, assassinos cegos, animais perdidos, malditos _peixes-boi_. Você nunca podia ser cuidadoso demais.

Rachel parou de falar logo que uma garotinha e um garoto andaram em direção dela. A garota parecia cega; o garoto podia obviamente ver, já que ele parou bem em frente de Rachel.

"Oi." O garoto disse nervosamente, segurando a mão da garota.

"Olá!" Rachel replicou, sorrindo afetuosamente, se ajoelhando. "Qual seu nome?"

"Thomas."

"Oi Thomas! Eu sou Rachel." O garoto concordou e sorriu ligeiramente, então gesticulou pra garota.

"Essa é a Maggie."

Rachel pegou uma das mãos da garota e a apertou com as duas dela. "É muito bom lhe conhecer, Maggie. Qual a idade de vocês?"

"Oito." Thomas disse, sorrindo orgulhosamente.

"Oito! Oooh essa é uma boa idade." Quinn comentou sabiamente, ajoelhando próximo à Rachel.

"Você gosta de cantar?" Rachel perguntou, ainda segurando a mão de Maggie.

"Mags gosta!" Thomas disse entusiasmado. "Ela tem o cd da sua peça e ela me faz escutar cada vez que eu vou à casa dela."

Quinn concordou. "Garota tem um gosto bom." Ela percebeu que Rachel ainda tinha seu olhar fixado em Maggie.

"Você quer cantar quando crescer, Maggie?" Rachel perguntou suavemente. A criança de oito anos de idade mordeu o lábio e concordou com a cabeça timidamente.

"Ela vai estar na Broadway!" Thomas proclamou.

"Só se Tom vier comigo." Maggie disse bem baixo.

"É?" Rachel disse. Quinn colocou a mão na base das costas de Rachel. "Vocês são companheiros?"

Thomas concordou entusiasmado e Maggie sorriu. Quinn podia dizer que Rachel estava prestes a chorar então moveu sua mão em círculos e tomou a atenção pra longe da sua esposa.

"Bem, Maggie, quando você for uma estrela na Broadway eu espero que você lembre de nos mandar alguns ingressos okay?"

"Eu mandarei." Maggie disse, ligeiramente mais alto dessa vez. Thomas sorriu pra ela.

"Viu, eu disse a você que elas seriam legais."

"Obrigada, Sra. Berry." Maggie sorriu e Quinn viu sua esposa se quebrar mais um pouco.

"Você pode me chamar de Rachel, docinho. Posso abraçar você?"

Agora Maggie _sorriu_ , concordando feliz. Rachel a engolfou em seus braços e apertou com força.

"Nunca desista, okay, doçura? Estou certa de que você será _incrível_."

Thomas estava apenas parado lá sorrindo, então Quinn o envolveu em um abraço também.

"Você fique ao lado de Maggie, okay? Cuide dela. Você não tem ideia do quão boa ela será pra você."

" _Claro_!" Thomas proclamou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

A diretora veio enquanto Rachel e Quinn diziam tchau pra crianças e indicou que era hora de Rachel se apresentar. Quinn certificou-se que sua esposa não estivesse uma _completa_ bagunça; ela olhou pra ela, silenciosamente perguntando se ela estava bem e Rachel concordou reconfortadora, dando a ela um sorriso choroso, antes de andar pro palco.

Quinn viu a audiência por um minuto. A maioria dela eram estudantes, andando ao redor com suas bengalas ou segurando as mãos dos seus parentes e amigos. Ela espiou alguns poucos seguranças, todos os quais pareciam estar vendo o grupo de gleeks ensopados parados ao lado do palco. Por uma boa razão, Quinn viu, enquanto Finn levava metade da audiência em uma rendição vibrante de "Don´t Stop Believing."

Rachel conversou por alguns minutos com todos sobre como ela era cega quando ela era mais jovem. Quinn andou e se sentou de pernas cruzadas na grama ao lado de Maggie e Tom, e ela foi acompanhada pelo resto dos antigos componentes do glee. Ela ouviu Rachel conversar sobre ser intimidada na escola, algo que ela estava orgulhosa de que as crianças em Lavelle não tinha que passar por isso. Rachel disse a eles sobre cantar e o clube glee e seus pais apoiadores. Então ela disse sobre a viagem que ela fez com seus melhores amigos; sobre como eles foram de minibus pra Key Largo e foram carregados de planos que acabaram terrivelmente mal, como pneus furados e panquecas cruas e cabelo imenso, e, ela tocou pra eles as memórias do seu velho gravador de som.

As crianças sentaram em atenção arrebatada, ouvindo a cada detalhe. Quem sabia que você podia ter tanta diversão por ser a única pessoa cega nas férias. Seria as férias do inferno, no papel, Quinn pensou. Deus, aquela maldita cama minúscula mudou a vida dela. Finalmente Rachel disse a elas sobre como aquela viagem trouxe-a mais perto do amor da vida dela.

"Ela era minha companheira então e ela é minha Companheira agora. Eu era cega quando nós começamos a sair, mas ela disse que meus olhos eram perfeitos e fez me sentir como se tudo fosse ficar bem... Então é isso que eu quero dizer a vocês hoje; você é perfeito do jeito que você é. E para aqueles familiares e amigos que podem ver, apenas estejam lá pra eles... e certifiquem-se de que eles não cairão pelas escadas, okay?"

Quinn deu uma risada chorosa. Ela olhou pra esquerda dela e acidentalmente bufou quando ela viu lágrimas correndo pelos rostos de Puck e Finn. Eles a ouviram e rapidamente enxugaram os olhos, gesticulando pras pequenas flores como se dissessem 'O que? Eu sou _alérgico_. Eu não estou urrando porque sua esposa é tão perfeita e incrível e doce e gentil. É por causa daquelas malditas flores.' Quinn apenas sorriu e encontrou o olhar de Rachel. Ela ouviu a algumas músicas que Rachel tinha escolhido para cantar e foi a primeira a se levantar e aplaudir quando elas acabaram.

"Antes de ir, eu gostaria de que vocês conhecessem minha esposa." Rachel disse pro microfone quando os aplausos morreram. "Ela é a razão eu estou aqui hoje e eu gostaria que vocês escutassem a voz dela, porque, dez anos atrás, foi minha principal razão pra acordar pela manhã."

Quinn estava surpresa; Rachel nunca tinha a levado pro palco antes.

"Quinn?" Rachel chamou. Quinn ficou parada sem ação e Santana recorreu à chutá-la nas costas.

"Que porra!"

"Mova-se, Fabray! Deus, isso é tão malditamente _emotivo_." Santana parecia estar prestes a perder o controle que ela tinha na sanidade dela enquanto dissolvia-se em lágrimas e Brittany a envolveu com os braços. Quinn finalmente andou em direção ao palco e deu um abraço em Rachel quando a alcançou.

"Amo você, Rach." Ela sussurrou, sua cabeça descansando em cima da cabeça da esposa.

"Eu amo você também." Rachel respondeu. Quinn sorriu suavemente, se soltando e tomando o microfone.

"Oi todo mundo." Ela disse incerta. Ela foi recebida com uma parede de aplausos e Rachel sorriu pra ela.

"Okay..." Quinn não tinha ideia de onde estava indo com isso. Que diabos ela devia dizer? Ela _não_ estava preparada pra isso. Tudo que ela queria era sentar e ver sua esposa cantar. Deus estava _tão_ quente aqui. Ela olhou nervosamente pra Rachel, que sorria encorajando-a.

"Okay. Eu acho que eu apenas quero dizer... Crianças que vão nessa escola... são verdadeiramente uma inspiração. Cada um de vocês é especial... Eu quero pedir a todos vocês pra não se desfazer de ninguém porque eles são diferentes. Conheçam-nos, você sabe, porque... eles provavelmente tem _tanto_ a oferecer... Eu sei que eu o fiz e minha vida é infinitamente melhor por isso."

A audiência bateu palmas novamente e Quinn andou de volta pra Rachel. Ela viu seus melhores amigos tentando fingir como se eles não estivessem chorando e ela riu com sua esposa com Santana mimicando as palavras 'malditas vadias emotivas' no ombro de Brittany.

Quinn se inclinou e beijou Rachel. Ela tinha algo pra mostrar a ela, mas esperou até que elas estivessem fora do palco para fazê-lo.

"Rach."

Rachel parou de andar e se virou feliz. Ela ficou parada perto de Quinn e passou os dedos pelas presilhas do cinto da loira. "Quinn."

Quinn sorriu afetuosamente enquanto olhava aqueles olhos castanhos perfeitos.

"Eu tenho um presente pra você."

Rachel engasgou. "O que é!" ela removeu sua mão das presilhas do cinto e ao invés envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Quinn. Quinn esperou um momento, gostando da excitação de Rachel, antes de puxar um envelope da jaqueta dela. Rachel viu cada movimento com olhos arregalados.

"Aparentemente a avó de Kurt achou uma câmera localizada embaixo do colchão daquela maldita cama minúscula que nós dormimos, em Key Largo."

Rachel concordou excitada e Quinn riu.

"Quuuiiinnnnnnn, me mostre!"

Quinn puxou a foto e entregou a Rachel. Era delas duas deitadas no beliche, obviamente tirada por Quinn. Elas tinham os rostos pressionados juntos e pareciam que tinham corrido uma maldita maratona; obviamente era uma das noites onde elas não tinham ar condicionado e estava bem perto de alucinações causadas pelo calor e insanidade. O olhar de Rachel estava sem foco, mas não havia dúvida de que Quinn tinha estado encarado direto nos olhos da garota menor. Elas pareciam ridiculamente felizes.

"Foi algumas noites depois de eu pedir pra você ser minha namorada. Nossa primeira foto como casal." Quinn explicou. Rachel parecia estar tendo problemas pra respirar.

"Docinho, você está bem?" Uh-oh. Precisamos de ambulância? Inalador? Mangueira? Balões de água? Uma câmera para que nós possamos fazer exatamente a mesma coisa em dez anos no futuro?

Rachel concordou e retirou o olhar da foto. Quinn enxugou as lágrimas das bochechas da esposa e então a beijou docemente.

Eu amo você, Quinn. Você me salvou e eu amo você, mais do que você jamais saberá." Rachel disse suavemente.

Quinn sorriu e descansou a testa na de Rachel. "Eu acho que eu sei, Companheira, porque é exatamente o quanto eu amo você."


End file.
